El Valle de las Sombras
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Es 1986, tres años después de los extraños acontecimientos sucedidos en Hawkins. Todos han decidido aceptar la normalidad que Eleven les obsequió con su sacrificio, sin embargo, un error fue cometido y ha regresado para cobrarse. No hay nada más extraño que la realidad. El Valle de las Sombras siempre presente es la prueba. Porque algo se acerca. Algo sediento de sangre.
1. I: La pesadilla de Will Byers

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _"El Valle de las Sombras" fue pensada como una historia que sirviera de segunda temporada para la serie antes del anuncio oficial de que se haría la dicha continuación. Por lo tanto, no incluiré ningún personaje nuevo (Max, el hermano, etc)._**

 ** _Capítulo dedicado especialmente a:_** _adrisstbdt._ ** _¡Gracias por leerme! No imaginas lo emocionada que me haces sentir._**

 ** _Nota: Esta historia está actualmente publicada en Wattpad. Dado la buena respuesta que tuvo en dicha página, decidí publicarla también en esta plataforma._**

Stranger Things y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama que se lleva a cabo sí, por lo que no hay autorización de ser publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **El Valle de las Sombras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

La pesadilla de Will Byers.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Los monstruos son reales;_ _viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan"._

\- Stephen King

 **.**

 _Algo se acerca._

Aprisiona con fuerza entre sus dedos el borde de las sábanas de su cama, como si fuese tan sólo un niño de diez años, tira de ellas para cubrirse por completo cual se tratara de un hechizo protector. Aún en la oscuridad, siente el frío que –ahora lo sabe- jamás será capaz de olvidar. Puede escuchar una tétrica respiración acercarse cada segundo más en su dirección.

 _Algo sediento de sangre._

Tira de sus tobillos y el chico suelta un fuerte grito, terror y confusión se enredan de la misma manera en que las cobijas aprisionan su cuerpo como si hubiese caído en una trampa de caza. Desesperado, busca apartarlas para poder correr, más el impacto vuelve a tirarlo hacia el suelo.

Se tambalea, tanteando con desesperación el suelo para encontrar la lámpara con la que duerme cada noche, temeroso de los fugaces viajes que le llevan a El otro lado, pero no la encuentra, su linterna se ha quedado olvidada del lado bueno de la realidad. Ahí, en el oscuro y extraño mundo, Will Byers vuelve a estar solo.

En ocasiones, recibe la ayuda de una voz que le indica con paciencia el camino al que debe correr para regresar al mundo correcto, pero esta noche tarda más de lo acostumbrado y siente su respiración alterarse. Como puede, logra ponerse de pie –a pasos tambaleantes- y observa a su alrededor; está en el patio de su casa y el clima frío se torna insoportable.

Escucha un gruñido.

— Demogorgon—murmura al tiempo que oprime los puños; a pesar del terror que paraliza su cuerpo, Will no piensa ceder ante la criatura que siente aproximarse. No obstante, un impacto más lo empuja hacia el frente y apenas es capaz de colocar las manos contra el seco pasto para evitar golpearse el rostro.

Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de hacer un solo movimiento, las horcadas a las que se ha acostumbrado por casi tres años le atacan severamente. El menor de los Byers siente su estómago contraerse con fuerza y entierra las uñas sobre la tierra, cuando los gusanos y suciedad son expulsados de su tambaleante cuerpo. Termina sediento, siempre está sediento.

A una distancia demasiado corta, el gruñido adquiere fuerza y Will ya no está seguro de qué tanto miedo tiene en ese momento. ¿Por qué el Valle de las Sombras no puede sólo dejarlo ir?

— ¡WILL!—El chico da un respingo al identificar la voz que acompaña sus visitas al oscuro lugar. Él se gira en dirección de dicha voz, pero –como otras veces- todo es tan rápido que apenas logra distinguir el cabello alborotado y marrón, tan oscuro como los fieros ojos de la joven. — ¡VETE!

Ella le toma firmemente por los hombros y le lanza hacia atrás con fuerza poco propia de una chica. Will puede escuchar los cristales romperse ante el impacto de su cuerpo contra la ventana da la sala de su casa; cae de espaldas contra el suelo y el gruñido del monstruo se entremezcla al grito de su guía.

Él ha vuelto al mundo real.

Necesitó –quizá- más de un par de minutos para asimilar que no se encontraba en la cama de su habitación; aquello no fue una pesadilla, sino la extraña realidad de la que formaba parte desde sus escasos doce años de edad. Ahí, a mitad de la oscura sala de su casa, Will temblaba más de lo acostumbrado y podía escuchar su propia respiración, así como los agitados sonidos de su corazón, demasiado fuertes que le recordaron a aquel cuento que Jonathan una vez leyó para él y le resultó demasiado extraño y casi aterrador.

Tambaleante, apoyó las manos contra el suelo para poder levantarse y volver a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta giró su cabeza sobre el hombro, como si pudiera sentir la pesada mirada de una criatura sedienta sobre él, como si el Demogorgon estuviera siempre presente a su alrededor, acechando y esperando el momento conveniente para atacar.

Y quizá, cuando el momento llegase, Eleven no podría salvarlos más.

El resto de la madrugada hasta el amanecer, Will fue incapaz de recuperar el sueño, lo que no hacía más que remarcar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, demasiado frecuentes que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas y a la imagen casi enferma y débil que dejaba en él.

 _¡Por Magneto, Will! Luces peor que un zombie_ , llegó a su mente el recuerdo del comentario burlón que Lucas había hecho sobre él tiempo atrás; recuerda que le hizo reír. Ahora, a sus quince años, el joven Byers ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan divertido tenía el parecer un zombie cada día que pasaba.

— ¡Will, despierta ya o llegarás tarde!—La voz de su madre resonó por toda la casa o, al menos, así le parecía a él cada mañana que Joyce optaba por gritar para despertarlo. — ¡Wiiiill!

— ¡Ya desperté, mamá!—gritó él de vuelta, alejándose del pequeño espejo que colgaba de la puerta de su armario. Del escritorio tomó la chamarra azul que Jonathan le había dejado como 'regalo de despedida', antes de irse a la Universidad, y el morral en el que cargaba sus útiles para el colegio.

Joyce volvió a gritar para apresurarlo. Él estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su madre; siempre había sido una mujer que vivía apresurada, más eso no restaba lo protectora que podía llegar a ser con él o Jonathan, sobre todo si se tomaban en cuenta -¡y vaya que se tomaban en cuenta!- los acontecimientos de 1983. A partir de entonces, una norma no escrita les obligaba a nunca estar solos.

— ¿Cuánto más pensabas tardar? Toma un par de panqueques y desayuna en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?—Will se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin mirar a la sala donde su madre se encontraba, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para envolver los panqueques en una servilleta tomando, también, dos tiras de tocino que alborotaron su estómago de tan sólo percibir el olor.

— Deja algo para el resto, caníbal. —La burlona voz alertó a Will en todos los sentidos, y los panqueques cayeron sobre la mesa cuando el chico alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la torcida sonrisa (casi como una mueca) de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Jonathan!—exclamó, emocionado—. ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de avisar? ¡Dijiste que llegarías hasta un día antes de Noche Buena!—replicó, dejando el tocino justo a un lado de sus panqueques recién envueltos para después caminar hacia su hermano; Joyce, pendiente de ambos desde la sala, sólo atinó a reír.

— Puedo regresar para entonces, no hay problema...—comenzó a decir, más Will ya había llegado hasta él, golpeándole el brazo a modo de juego, más no dio tiempo al mayor de quejarse cuando ya le había envuelto en un cálido abrazo—. ¡Auh! No tan fuerte, William, me romperás la espalda.

— No lo dudo, ¡luces terrible!—bromeó de vuelta, separándose de su hermano para poder verlo con mayor detención; a pesar de que aún conservaba su cabello largo, parecía tenerle mejor empeño al hacer un intento por peinarlo hacia atrás, lo que le daba una imagen madura.

— Muy bien chicos—Joyce dio un aplauso, llamando la atención de sus hijos—, es hora de irme a trabajar. Jonathan, querido, lleva a Will al colegio—indicó, señalando hacia él—. Y cuida de que se coma los panqueques—añadió dedicándole una mirada de seriedad. La mujer se dirigió a la puerta y del perchero tomó su bolso negro que se colgó en el hombro, más antes de que siquiera pudiera poner la mano en la perilla, dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de toda la familia Byers.

Joyce hizo un extraño movimiento, como si quisiera abrir la puerta pero al final se hubiese arrepentido. Jonathan, con Will (que mordisqueaba hambriento el tocino) detrás de él, se adelantó a su madre para abrir la puerta antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

— Jonathan...—murmuró una grave voz, casi sorprendida.

— ¡Oficial Hopper!—respondió el saludo (si es que era un saludo) al hombre de uniforme parado en el porche de la casa—. Qué sorpresa verlo aquí.

—No en realidad. —La voz de Will hizo acto de presencia, ganándose la confusa mirada de su hermano mayor, una de incomodidad por parte de Jim y algo como el enfado proveniente de su madre. Carraspeó ligeramente y dio una mordida más a la tira de tocino que sostenía, como si de esa forma pudiera desaparecer la tensión que había formado gracias a su comentario.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?—El tono cauteloso y teñido de una pizca de preocupación no pasó inadvertido para nadie. ¡Supiera Dios lo que el chico se estaba imaginando! El asunto de 'El otro lado' y el Demogorgon, no era fácil de olvidar. Mejor dicho, era imposible y dejaba en ellos un temor de que algo como eso pudiera repetirse una vez más.

— Nada grave, no hay de qué preocuparse—Hopper se apresuró a aclarar—, te lo aseguro.

Jonathan asintió en silencio, antes de volver a hablar: — Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

Por algunos segundos, el silencio se instaló entre las cuatro personas presentes y Jonathan tuvo el presentimiento de que algo importante estaba ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos, algo demasiado obvio que él ya tenía la sospecha y no terminaba de decidir si le agradaba o no.

— Necesitaba algunas cosas de la tienda, así que pensé que no estaría mal si pasaba por tu madre para llevarla al trabajo. Como un favor a la comunidad. —Incluso Will, a quien nunca se le habían dado las excusas ni las mentiras, cayó en cuenta de lo ridículas que sonaban las palabras del oficial, más se limitó a terminar su tira de tocino.

— ¿Y decidió alargar su camino hasta nuestra casa, pasar por la tienda y volver a la comisaría?—Joyce soltó una suave queja que ninguno fue capaz de escuchar con claridad.

— ¡Ah, miren la hora! Llegaré tarde, y no quiero perderme la clase de física. —Will se acomodó el morral sobre el hombro y pasó por en medio de los tres adultos, casi sintiendo la tensión que amenazó con retenerlo. — Adiós, mamá. Adiós, Hop.

— ¿Hop?—Jonathan enarcó una ceja, confuso por la familiaridad con la que su hermano menor se dirigía al jefe de la policía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Así que, Hop... ¿Usted lleva a mi madre a su trabajo con frecuencia?

Hopper y Joyce compartieron una fugaz mirada, sus incómodas expresiones (no diferentes una de la otra) fueron suficiente para hacerle entender al mayor de la familia Byers que algo extraño sucedía ahí, y no precisamente se trataba de alguna criatura que merodeaba por las barreras del mundo que habitaban.

— Jonathan, hablaremos en la cena. —Finalmente, su madre pareció encontrar una salida para el momento de tensión; era posible que fuera su imaginación, más el universitario pudo jurar que vio a Jim soltar un suspiro envuelto del más sincero alivio.

— ¡La escuela!—El claxon rescató al oficial de otra incómoda pregunta que se maquinaba en la mente de Jonathan, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al delgado chico que se inclinaba hacia el volante para tocar una vez más la bocina. — ¡Llegaré tarde!

— ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan puntual?—masculló el mayor, negando con la cabeza. Resignado a aceptar que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con la cercanía que su madre parecía tener junto a Jim Hopper, se inclinó hacia ella para besar su frente al tiempo que dirigía una atemorizante mirada (¡vaya que tenía los ojos de Joyce!) hacia el jefe de la policía. — Te veo en la cena, mamá—dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y agitaba la mano—...Adiós, Hop—murmuró con cierto tono de ironía, haciendo nota mental de que visitaría el departamento de policía una vez que dejara a su hermano menor en el colegio.

Fue hasta que el auto se alejó del sendero de la casa y dejó detrás de sí el último rastro de humo, que Hopper sintió recuperar su respiración y la autoconfianza que tanto le caracterizaba. Joyce, mirándolo de reojo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida.

— Veo que Jonathan heredó tu intimidante instinto protector, _Joycie._ —Ella volvió a reír.

— Oh, cállate, Hop. —La castaña cerró el puño, golpeando con éste el hombro de Jim. — Vámonos—indicó después, acomodando el bolso sobre su hombro y cerrando por completo la puerta detrás de ella, andando hacia el auto estacionado.

Hopper se tomó un momento para mirarla.

— ¿Qué no vienes?—cuestionó Joyce deteniendo su camino y girándose lo suficiente para verlo. Él pareció reaccionar entonces y caminó hasta donde ella, yendo a la par hacia su auto.

— Hablando de instinto protector—comentó casualmente, abriendo la puerta para ella—, ¿cómo está Will? Me pareció que hoy lucía más pálido.

Joyce soltó un largo suspiro, en su delicado rostro apareció la expresión a la que Jim se había acostumbrado en ella cada que tocaban el tema del menor de sus hijos.

— Tuvo otra pesadilla—murmuró, oprimiendo los labios por un instante— Me aterra, Hop. Me aterra pensar que todo lo que vive sea más que un mal sueño.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?—cuestionó de vuelta.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—pasó su mano sobre su rostro, en un reflejo por hacer que sus lágrimas se retuvieran dentro de sus ojos. Hopper se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo su muñeca, obligándole con suavidad a que mirase en su dirección.

— Te preocupas demasiado. —Una tenue sonrisa, acción no típica de él, surcó sus labios, contagiando a Joyce de su confianza. — No lo hagas. No hay por qué.

. - . - . - . - . - .

En algún momento de la conversación, se perdió en el sonido que hacía el tenedor al golpear en el pequeño plato de porcelana, por lo cual bajó la mirada dirigiéndola al pastel frente a ella; observaba cada movimiento de la muñeca de su compañero, notaba el betún que caía y los restos del pan alrededor del pequeño plato.

— Nancy... Nancy. —La chica dio un ligero respingo una vez que la voz de su novio logró ahuyentar el sonido del tenedor. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y mostró una tenue sonrisa, inclinándose sobre su café para dar un sorbo de éste. — ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó Steve, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Uh? No, nada, nada. —Nancy negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

— No estás escuchándome—recriminó, aunque no parecía molesto, pues en sus labios se presentó esa sonrisa tan típica de él que –años atrás- encandilaba sus sentidos; ante el recuerdo de los viejos sentimientos, Nancy sonrió.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó, tomando la oreja de la taza y jugando con ésta, sin tomar otro poco de la bebida caliente. — Es sólo que... Me perdí en mis pensamientos...—soltó una suave risa y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal del local; la calle lucía más transitada de lo usual, aunque si tomaba en cuenta que se encontraban a mitad de diciembre, el tránsito de la gente en las calles era bastante justificado.

— ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?—comentó Steve en tono burlón, aunque ella pudo identificar la inquietud en sus marrones ojos cuando le miró, casi impaciente por tener una respuesta.

— No, no... Nada de eso—negó la joven, aunque la pequeña pausa en sus palabras le delató. Steve carraspeó suavemente, inclinándose sobre la mesa para fijar su mirada sobre ella, incomodándola. Parecía como un padre que se preparaba para escuchar la excusa de un hijo con mal comportamiento antes de mandarlo a su habitación sin cenar.

— Pensaba en aplicar mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad este año. —Se animó a soltar la idea que rondaba su mente por las últimas semanas, causándole algunas noches de insomnio y un par de incidentes menores en su trabajo parcial debido a una que otra cuenta mal hecha en el consumo de algún cliente.

Era algo que no había dicho nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano menor faltando al código de la promesa hecha por ambos años atrás, cuando los sucesos extraños atacaron en Hawkins. _A partir de ahora, nos contaremos todo._ Quizá se debía a que ni ella estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea, no tenía un plan que seguir ni una meta; quizá, no había dicho nada por temor a ese tipo de mirada que su novio le dirigía.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—Sus labios se curvearon en una burlona sonrisa, a lo que Nancy frunció el ceño.

— Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no hablaría en serio?—espetó a la defensiva, apretando el agarre de sus dedos que sostenían la oreja de la taza frente a ella. Inmediatamente, Steve borró la sonrisa y boqueó un par de veces, como si se tratase de tan sólo un niño. Por supuesto, eso no enterneció ni un poco a la chica Wheeler.

— No, sí, digo, lo siento. —Fue la torpe disculpa de Harrington, antes de volver a mirar a su novia, en esta ocasión con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de expresar en su rostro. —Es sólo que, bueno... Estuvimos un tiempo separados—habló en voz baja, aunque Nancy fue capaz de escucharle—, creí que ahora que hemos vuelto... Nan, mis padres te adoran.

— ¿Eso a qué viene?—cuestionó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Steve sonrió apenas, agachó la mirada, giró la vista hacia el cristal del local y volvió a mirar hacia ella; una reacción extraña –pensó Nancy-, el tipo de gestos que caracterizaban a Harrington cuando algo no salía de acuerdo a su diálogo no escrito de hombre encantador y la situación lo orillaba a actuar torpemente nervioso.

— Mi padre comenzará a prepararme esta semana para aprender de la compañía—comenzó, mientras Nancy se llevaba la taza a los labios para dar un sorbo a su café—, pronto heredaré su puesto y me gustaría... Me gustaría formar una familia para entonces.

El café salió de los labios de la chica, salpicando sus manos, la mesa y derramándose por su barbilla hasta que las gotas cayeron sobre su suéter azul. Steve dejó de lado su tenedor, apresurándose a pasar un par de servilletas a la chica, quien aún tosía entrecortadamente en busca de un poco de aire.

— Te tomó por sorpresa—observó el chico a voz alta, a lo que Nancy –finalmente librándose del ataque de tos- volvió la vista hacia él, con los labios aún entre abiertos.

— ¿Tú crees?—ironizó, apartando la taza de su vista. La mesera del lugar llegó justo a tiempo para retirar los platos de la mesa, incluso sin preguntar si habían terminado. Steve pareció olvidar el pedazo de postre que aún le quedaba y pidió la cuenta—. ¿Qué clase de chico suelta algo así tan de pronto?—cuestionó, llevando su mano hacia el dije que colgaba de su cuello; era un reflejo de la chica cuando se sentía demasiado nerviosa y necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en algo.

— Iba a decirlo, después, claro. En un sitio mejor, un momento adecuado...

Nancy alzó una mano, interrumpiendo las palabras de Steve.

— ¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?—preguntó al instante, con el ceño fruncido, gesto que aumentó cuando la carcajada de su novio opacó todo sonido en la cafetería.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó, controlando su risa—. Bueno, no de manera oficial. Cuando termine este año mi capacitación para el negocio de mi padre, entonces será. —Se encogió de hombros y agitó la mano, un ademán que buscaba restar toda la importancia a un tema que era demasiado importante. — Aún tienes un año para pensarlo.

— Steve, tenemos veinte... ¡Es muy pronto!—Nancy soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el rostro como si de esa manera pudiera deshacerse de los pensamientos que la invadieron ante semejante propuesta. Ella no quería casarse tan pronto, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer casarse en absoluto.

— En un año tendríamos veintiuno...

Aquello fue suficiente para llegar al límite de la joven Wheeler. Nancy rodó los ojos mientras se inclinaba para tomar su bolso del perchero que estaba situado a un lado de la mesa y sacó su cartera de la que extrajo un par de billetes, dejándolos caer sin reparo alguno sobre el centro de la mesa.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó, mientras se colgaba su bolso sobre el hombro—. Tan sólo veintiún años, seremos completamente un par de adultos responsables listos para un matrimonio—ironizó la chica—. ¿Olvidas que quiero ir a la Universidad?

— Nuestros padres se casaron incluso más jóvenes—murmuró el castaño, mirando hacia su novia con cierto reproche.

 _Estoy segura de que mis padres nunca se amaron. Ella era joven y él era de una buena familia..._ , sus propias palabras –tres años atrás- resonaron en sus pensamientos en forma de eco, su propia voz liberando algo que nunca se atrevió a admitir en alto.

— Nos casamos, ¿y después?—murmuró, ganando la completa atención de Harrington—. Tú trabajarás en un buen negocio heredado por tu familia y yo grabaré en mi mente todo tipo de recetas, —soltó una risa irónica—, nos mudaremos a una linda casa a la orilla y formaremos una tradicional y perfecta familia.

— Espera, me he perdido... ¿Acaso pensar en eso tiene algo de malo?—Nancy mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos y desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No lo sé—susurró, emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Steve reaccionó al instante, como si despertara de un mal sueño se levantó de un salto de su asiento, tomando entre las puntas de sus dedos el saco azul de su traje y apresurando su paso para alcanzar a Nancy, quien ya había salido de la cafetería en la que comían todos los miércoles.

— ¡Nan, espera!—A regañadientes, la chica se detuvo, más no se dio la vuelta.

Steve era su primer novio y primer amor, el tipo de chico con el que soñaba durante la escuela secundaria y cuya sonrisa ladina aún movía el suelo bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, habían estado separados por un largo tiempo (alrededor de un año) y recién habían decidido retomar las cosas entre ellos, lo que resultaba en muy poco tiempo para tener claras sus ideas respecto a un tema de tanta importancia. No era que estuviera enojada por la propuesta, incluso, se sentía halagada y emocionada, y ese era exactamente el problema.

Quería estudiar, salir de Hawkins, ser diferente a su madre y padre. No lograría nada casándose, mucho menos sintiendo cariño por la idea de un pronto matrimonio.

— Nan, bebé... ¿Qué sucede?—Finalmente, Steve le alcanzó y tomó por los hombros, girándola para que le mirara de frente.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Al ver la confusa expresión de su novio, decidió aclarar la pregunta—. ¿Por qué has tocado el tema ahora? Justo cuando te comparto mis planes para la Universidad, tú... No puedes sólo decidir, ¿sabes?—reclamó, agachando la mirada.

— Y si tienes tantas ganas de ir a la Universidad fuera de Hawkins, ¿por qué no lo hiciste hace un año, Nancy?—Wheeler dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Steve se acercó a ella, inclinándose a la misma altura de su rostro. — Si no quieres estar conmigo, no utilices ese tipo de excusas.

— ¿Disculpa?—Nancy soltó un bufido, sintiéndose completamente indignada. — ¡No es una excusa, por Dios!—exclamó—. ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en que sólo tenemos opiniones bastante distintas sobre el futuro?

— Vaya que sí—respondió Harrington, en un tono de elevada ironía—, pero nadie termina una relación por algo como eso, es un argumento tan pobre que me sorprende de ti, Nancy Wheeler.

— No dije que estuviera terminando contigo, Harrington—murmuró la castaña entre dientes.

— Pareciera que sí—respondió él al instante, sin dar tiempo a la chica de poder decir algo más. Nancy oprimió los labios, en parte porque el hecho de que él pensara eso le hería, en parte porque no tenía una respuesta sincera que negara por completo las palabras de Steve.

Envueltos en un incómodo silencio, Nancy entre abrió los labios para retomar la discusión de una manera –que ella consideraba- más madura, sin gritos y mal entendidos. No obstante, los repetidos pitidos de la alarma en el reloj de Steve robaron su oportunidad de hablar. El chico se apresuró a mirar la hora y abrió aún más los ojos, entre sorprendido y asustado; volvió la mirada a ella, boqueando un par de veces antes de decir algo lo suficientemente coherente.

— Debo volver al negocio—anunció—. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. —Y sin dar despedida alguna a la chica (como un beso o abrazo al que estaba acostumbrada), se dio la vuelta y cruzó la calle hasta llegar a su auto. Nancy sólo se limitó a mirarlo marchar.

— Idiota...—musitó para sí misma y empezó a andar al lado contrario de la dirección vial.

 _Supongo que en algún momento se amaron, pero yo no viví esa etapa._

No conocía mucho sobre Joyce Byers ni su relación con el hombre llamado Lonnie, el padre de Jonathan, pero recordaba lo suficiente de las fiestas infantiles a las que la familia Byers asistía y la interacción del matrimonio no se acercaba en nada al concepto que ella –siendo una niña- tenía sobre la vida en pareja. Lonnie pasaba a dejarlos, comía algo y se marchaba. Más tarde, Joyce y sus dos hijos se quedaban a ayudar con la basura hasta tarde porque Lonnie estaba demasiado ocupado en el bar para volver por su familia y llevarlos a casa.

En las próximas fiestas de cumpleaños que sus padres organizaban para Mike, fue demasiado difícil para Nancy notar la ausencia de Lonnie en la familia Byers, pues nunca le vio el tiempo suficiente para considerarlo el padre del amiguito de Mike.

Se preguntó qué tipo de matrimonio le depararía el futuro si decidía quedarse en Hawkins y aceptar la propuesta de Steve. ¿Sería como sus padres? Siguiendo la fachada de una aburrida y tradicional familia, demasiado cariñosa a los ojos externos, demasiado separada tras las puertas; o quizá serían como Joyce y Lonnie Byers, quienes alguna vez se amaron y que la vida se encargó de hacerles ver lo equivocados que estaban al creer que podrían lidiar el uno con el otro, un sin número de actos que volvieron su amor –si es que lo era- en desprecio.

No, definitivamente ella no deseaba ninguna de las opciones, pues una sólo podía ser peor que otro y viceversa. Entonces, ¿por qué Steve no lo veía de esa forma? ¿Realmente era cierto que sus ideas sobre el futuro eran suficiente para terminar todo? De alguna extraña y cobarde forma, Nancy no deseó responder la pregunta.

"Si Barbs estuviera aquí", pensó a la vez que sentía el pesar invadir su interior, "podría darme un consejo. Ella era buena con los consejos..."

Detuvo su caminar por un momento y agachó la mirada, soltando un suspiro. Habría permanecido de esa manera por más tiempo, pensando en los buenos tiempos y en lo rápido que todo se derrumbaba, pero la luz que dio contra su rostro la sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás, alzando de inmediato la cabeza para descubrir la razón del destello.

Frente a ella se encontraba una cámara demasiado familiar; no había necesidad de apartarla para saber quién se escondía detrás de ella. De manera espontánea, la joven sonrió.

— Jonathan Byers...—murmuró, impregnando en su voz un tono que se encontraba entre la sorpresa y la ironía, a lo que él aprovechó para tomar una foto más. Ella soltó una risa—. Comenzaré a cobrarte, ¿sabes?

— Podrías sólo decir que me extrañaste, Nancy Wheeler—replicó él, apartándose la cámara del rostro y dejando que ésta colgara sólo de la correa que le rodeaba el cuello.

Nancy miró por sobre él, notando el viejo auto marrón estacionado al otro lado de la calle, cayendo en cuenta de que posiblemente él debió verla y salir a saludar. Internamente, esperó que el chico no hubiese notado su momentánea tristeza, por lo que se apresuró a actuar con normalidad.

— Te extrañé—susurró ella mientras fruncía la nariz, "una toma perfecta para rememorar", pensó Jonathan pero no fue capaz de hacer movimiento alguno para tomar de nueva cuenta su cámara cuando Nancy ya había acortado la distancia y rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos, siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no estropear el aparato que se interponía entre ellos.

Jonathan se congeló por un par de segundos, entre la idea de quitarse la cámara y arrojarla lejos con el fin de que dejase de ser un estorbo, y la idea de no parecer un completo idiota y corresponder el abrazo como cualquier persona normal lo haría. Elevó un poco los brazos y dio un par de palmadas sobre la espalda de su amiga, haciéndola reír.

Quizá sus acciones no correspondían a la normalidad establecida, después de todo. Afortunadamente, cualquier comentario que pudiera ser hecho a su torpeza de socialización, su amiga lo guardó discretamente y se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Cuándo has llegado? Will había dicho que llegarías hasta Noche Buena—comentó la chica, acomodando la correa de su bolso azul sobre su hombro aunque no tuviera verdadera necesidad de hacerlo.

Jonathan rodó los ojos a la vez que soltaba una risa entre dientes, casi burlona.

— Puedo regresar hasta entonces, si gustas—comentó, a lo que Nancy encogió los hombros y dio la vuelta, para continuar con su camino.

— Asegúrate de traer un regalo de Navidad, entonces—dijo, soltando una suave risa mientras empezaba a andar. Jonathan torció los labios en una sonrisa ladina y la siguió de cerca, esperando que pasaran un par de personas antes de situarse a un lado de la chica, recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte de ella.

— ¿Qué clase de amiga eres, Wheeler?—cuestionó.

— ¿Somos amigos?—Fue la respuesta de ella, haciendo reír a ambos. — ¿Estás de paseo o ibas a un sitio en específico?—cuestionó una vez que la risa cesó, deteniéndose en la esquina de la calle, antes de cruzar para llegar hasta su empleo.

— Bueno, iba hacia... El departamento de policía—respondió Byers, haciendo una extraña mueca al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Fue entonces que la chica notó que lo llevaba peinado; habría hecho un comentario sobre eso, pero su curiosidad por la respuesta de Jonathan pudo más que un cumplido disfrazado de burla.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quisiera saber algo, así que tengo que hablar con el oficial Hopper—confesó, cayendo en cuenta de lo sencillo que era decir cualquier cosa frente a ella, por lo que decidió continuar con su explicación al ver la confusa mirada de la chica—. Lo vi esta mañana en mi casa, fue por mamá y... No sé, ambos lucían extraños, incluso Will... Es un gran hombre, pero, ¡vamos! Mi madre ya ha tenido suficiente con Lonnie para-

— El oficial Hopper no es Lonnie, Jonathan—interrumpió Nancy e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de proseguir—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que él ayudó a tu mamá con lo de Will? No es una sorpresa que algo sucediera entre ellos... Además, puede ser sólo una amistad, ¿no?

— Preferiría no profundizar en las relaciones de mi madre...—murmuró él, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada.

— Claro—dijo, impregnando la ironía en su tono—, es justo por eso que vas a la comisaría para hablar con el oficial. Jonathan, ¿alguna vez has notado lo extraño que eres?

—Todo el tiempo. —Ambos volvieron a reír. En ese instante, tan sólo segundos en los que ambos reían de comentarios irónicos, realmente pareció que él no se había ido a New York por medio año, que se había quedado y volvían tres años en el tiempo, cuando se juntaban para comprar trampas de osos y disparar a botellas de vidrio.

"Sigue siendo igual de raro", pensó Nancy.

— Me gustaría acompañarte en tu pequeña misión de hijo celoso—comentó Wheeler y se apresuró a continuar, notando que Jonathan estaba dispuesto a replicar sobre el apelativo que le había otorgado—, pero tengo que volver al trabajo. Lo siento.

— Descuida, no quiero ser una razón para que te despidan. Ya debes tener demasiadas razones en tu contra—bromeó, recibiendo un suave golpe en el brazo por parte de ella.

— Eres el ser más grosero del planeta—recriminó, negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en sus delgados labios—. Te veré después. —Se despidió, agitando un poco la mano y bajó la acerca, fijando su mirada a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

— ¡Hey, Nancy!—exclamó el chico, deteniendo el camino de la castaña. Ella se giró casi al instante, alcanzando a sujetar con mayor precisión la correa de su bolso para evitar que éste cayera ante la abrupta vuelta; al otro lado de la calle, fue capaz de notar que Jonathan intentaba no reír, por lo que agradeció cuando él continuó sin hacer burla alguna—. ¡Podemos salir el sábado! ¡Debo contarte demasiado!

Por un instante, la egoísta idea de rechazar la oferta pasó por la mente de la joven; aún no estaba segura de sentirse lista para escuchar a Jonathan hablar sobre New York, la universidad, las nuevas personas o las posibles chicas de su interés –él era apuesto, seguro debía haber una que otra interesada-, pero no podía permitirse actuar como una boba niña de escuela secundaria. Se suponía que debía actuar como una adulta.

Forzó una sonrisa, al momento de responder: — ¡Bien, nos vemos el sábado!

. - . - . - . - . - .

El baile de invierno de la Secundaria Hawkins se realizaría pronto, mejor dicho, faltaban dos días para que dicho baile se llevara a cabo en la escuela. Las pancartas cubrían cada pasillo del colegio desde hace dos semanas atrás, así como se habían cancelado las últimas clases deportivas puesto que el gimnasio se encontraba cerrado para el estudiando general debido a los preparativos que el consejo realizaba.

 _Cuando todo esto termine, pensaba que... quizá podríamos ir juntos al baile de invierno._

El recuerdo de su propia voz una noche de noviembre en el comedor de la secundaria, llegó clara a sus oídos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para reprimir la imagen de una niña demasiado asombrosa para ser real. _Eleven._

—Hola, Mike. —El chico abrió repentinamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que pegaba un respingo por lo inesperada que resultó esa voz; aunque si lo pensaba mejor, en la última semana comenzaba a hacerse un hábito.

Así que, sin más opción, se giró sobre su propio sitio, dejando detrás el volante sobre el baile de invierno y encontrándose de frente a una chica de su clase.

— Ah, hola, Debbie. —Ella mostró esa extraña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desde algunos días atrás, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Encogió ligeramente los hombros y señaló con un gesto de mano hacia su izquierda. — Eh... Iré a clas-

— Esperaba una invitación al baile de invierno—comentó ella de pronto, interrumpiendo las palabras de Wheeler y desconcertándolo en el proceso. Ante la falta de una respuesta, Debbie prefirió preguntar con el fin de no ser la única en esa conversación. —. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Michael hizo una pequeña mueca, evitando hacer contacto alguno con los verdes ojos de la muchacha, los cuales parecían más grandes de lo usual, haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

— En realidad, no estoy seguro...

— Genial, tendré que hacerlo yo—masculló la morena, apretando sus libros contra su pecho; Mike casi pudo notar que las mejillas de Debbie se coloraban con fuerza—. ¿Irás al baile de invierno conmigo?—El chico frunció el ceño, seguro de que debió escuchar mal o que las palabras de su compañera eran malinterpretadas. Era probable que Troy estuviese detrás suyo y pronto sería empujado por éste, quien daría un rotundo "Sí" a una chica tan guapa como lo era Debbie Leester.

— ¿Yo?—Mike se señaló hacia sí mismo y de inmediato se sintió estúpido, mas Debbie pareció no pensar de la misma manera, puesto que asintió con la cabeza aún segura de su propuesta. "Demonios", pensó el chico hacia sus adentros al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo como solía ser su manía en momentos incómodos. — E-Eres muy linda, Debbie, pero yo...

— Eso es suficiente—cortó ella, colocando su mano sobre la boca de Mike para evitar que éste pudiera decir una palabra más—. Te veré a las 7 justo a la entrada del gimnasio, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que llegues tarde.

Destapó sus labios sólo hasta que Michael hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza aunque no se apartó del todo, sino que se inclinó hacia él para dejar un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla de su compañero. Por algunos segundos, el flash de un recuerdo lejano lo mantuvo paralizado hasta que la suave risa de la morena logró sacarlo de su ensoñación sobre el pasado.

— Nos vemos en Química, Mike. —Leester se alejó a paso más rápido de lo usual; Mike apostó a la idea de que ella no le daría oportunidad alguna de replicar. Internamente, se quejó por lo manipuladora forma de ser que caracterizaba a las chicas.

— Woah, eso sí que no lo vi venir. — Por segunda vez en el día, en menos de diez minutos, Wheeler dio otro respingo por la intromisión repentina de Dustin.

— Vaya que ser parte del equipo de natación sube tu popularidad, amigo mío. —A un lado de Dustin, iba Lucas con un cubo de rubik en las manos, el cual parecía un completo desastre.

— Cállense—soltó, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, no contó con el hecho de que su rostro se había sonrojado desde la llegada de Debbie, aumentando su color ante los comentarios de sus entrometidos amigos.

— Debbie es algo así como agradable. —Dustin encogió los hombros.

— Aunque un tanto hueca—aportó Lucas, haciendo un par de movimientos más en el cubo para terminar de armarlo por completo—. Nunca entiende cuando le hablas de Dungeons & Dragons. —Fue su principal queja que, en opinión de Mike, no saber sobre eso no la hacía menos bonita o algo por el estilo. Si hipotéticamente él la considerara bonita, claro.

— Aun así, es la única chica que se atreve a fijarse en ti desde-

Antes de que Dustin pudiera terminar aquella frase, Sinclair le soltó un codazo en el brazo a modo de advertencia; de manera inmediata, el chico selló sus labios más no fue capaz de encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno para desviar el tema.

— Está bien, Lucas. No importa—aseguró mientras intentaba sonreír, aunque sus labios parecieron formar sólo una extraña mueca—. Han sido tres años... —Michael encogió los hombros, como si de esa manera pudiera lucir indiferente al tema, aunque entendía que jamás lograría ser indiferente al pasado, no cuando ella permanecía presente en su memoria.

 _Adiós, Mike._

— Fue una buena amiga, ¿no creen?—cuestionó segundos después de silencio entre los tres. Una tenue sonrisa, mezcla de cariño y nostalgia, surcó los labios del joven Wheeler cuando volvió a mirar hacia sus amigos. Lucas y Dustin cruzaron mirada y asintieron a la par.

— Claro que lo fue, amigo. —Henderson palmeó el brazo del azabache.

— ¡Eh, chicos!

Los tres se giraron hacia Will, quien caminaba hacia ellos con la mochila al hombro y las manos dentro de la chaqueta de mezclilla. Tras el paso de los años, realmente se notaba en él un gran parecido con su hermano mayor, a excepción de los grandes ojos marrones que pertenecían a Joyce y el aspecto casi moribundo con el que cargaba desde su llegada de "El otro lado".

— William Byers ha llegado después que todos. ¿Podrá ser este el fin de su reputación como el nerd más puntual?—Fue la burla de bienvenida que escapó de los labios de Lucas, quien parecía siempre tener un comentario agudo y sarcástico justo en la punta de la lengua.

— ¿El nerd más puntual, en serio?—El castaño enarcó ambas cejas, llegando hasta ellos y chocando su puño con cada uno de sus amigos. — Honestamente, esperaba un mejor título, como el genio de la música o algo por el estilo.

— Admito que es grandiosa—comentó Mike—, pero a menudo, cierto porcentaje de la escuela quisiera estrangularte si vuelves a poner _Should I stay or should I go._ —Lucas asintió tras las palabras de su amigo, de acuerdo con su comentario.

— A Jennifer Hayes le gusta. —Se defendió. Dustin soltó una carcajada.

— A Jennifer Hayes le gustas tú, Byers—replicó con sorna, ajustándose la gorra que aún formaba parte de su apariencia—. Supongo que la llevarás al baile de invierno, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—No fue difícil pasar desapercibido el tenue color carmín en las mejillas pálidas de Will. Frente a él, Wheeler rodó los ojos, murmurando algo como: ¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta?

— No preguntas cosas obvias, Will. —Lucas guardó el cubo de rubik resuelto en su mochila, lanzando de paso una mirada burlona en dirección a Mike, quien entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —Es tan obvio como sabemos que Michael irá con Debbie Leester.

— ¿Qué? / — ¿Qué?

Will y Michael hablaron al mismo tiempo; éste último se vio obligado a bajar la mirada para ocultar algún posible sonrojo, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por las miradas de sus tres mejores amigos sobre él.

— Pero...—Byers comenzó a hablar, fue un susurro más que cualquier otra cosa, no obstante, fue suficiente para que la mirada perspicaz de Mike se posara sobre él, obligándole a retomar la palabra enfocada a un tema completamente distinto al que tenía en un principio. — Creí que no te gustaban los bailes, en especial tratándose del baile de invierno.

Mike se pasó una mano por el cabello, más corto que en los años anteriores, y mantuvo la mirada lejos de los ojos de sus amigos. Su rostro pareció perder el color del previo sonrojo mientras sus labios se oprimían en una extraña mueca que parecía expresar, más que nostalgia, una tristeza sin superar. ¡Claro que no le gustaban los bailes! ¡Especialmente el de invierno! Aquella celebridad no era más que el amargo recuerdo de una historia que no debió terminar, el adiós de una amiga que no deseaba ver marchar: el adiós de un primer amor.

— Debbie se fue antes de que pudiera negarme. —Se limitó a responder, encogiéndose de hombros, apartando de su mente todos esos pensamientos que sólo le asaltaban cuando estaba en solitario, cuando podía pensar en el pasado sin que sus amigos se preocuparan por su bienestar. — Quizá sea lo mejor—añadió, pero la sonrisa que surcó su rostro no pareció convencer del todo a sus compañeros.

—Mike...

La campana que marcaba el comienzo del primer período de clases en el día obstruyó por completo el sonido débil de la voz de Will, impidiendo que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera escucharlos.

Los alumnos, como si se trataran de un conjunto de hormigas trabajando en su ordenada recolección, se movieron con rapidez en el pasillo cerrando casilleros y entrando en los salones asignados de la primera planta o corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a tiempo al segundo o tercer piso. De la misma forma, los cuatro amigos se movieron entre la gente para llegar a la primera clase del día.

— Es sólo un baile—soltó Wheeler de pronto en un susurro, llamando la atención de William quien estaba justo a su lado.

La ausente y melancólica expresión de su amigo fue como un golpe en su estómago, o como las horcadas que en las últimas noches le ocurrían con mayor frecuencia; en ese momento, Will se sintió –aunque indirectamente- culpable del sufrimiento de Michael.

 _Ella vive_ , quiso decirle más de una vez en los últimos tres años, en cada semana y día que presenciaba de cerca la nostalgia preocupante del chico. _Ella está aquí... Ella aún nos protege... Ella te extraña, Mike._

— Woah, disección... Espero que la próxima semana tengamos esa clase—escuchó la voz de Dustin a los lejos, pasando el laboratorio de Biología para adentrarse al de Física una puerta más adelante; Lucas ingresó justo después de él.

Dominado por la curiosidad, Byers echó una mirada a través de la reducida ventana de la puerta de madera. Los estudiantes se inclinaban sobre las ranas en cada charola; a la orden del profesor, cada uno tomó el bisturí para realizar el primer corte.

Un flash de 'El otro lado' cegó su visión por completo.

— ¡Will!—La voz de Mike pareció lejana cual si fuera un sueño, al momento que sintió el golpe de sus rodillas contra el suelo cuando cayó sobre éste; mareado, con las náuseas quemando su interior y una aterradora sed.

Se sentía como su pesadilla.

— Will, ¡Will! ¿Estás bien?—El azabache lo tomó por los hombros, buscando su mirada mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su zarandeo, buscando una respuesta por parte de su amigo quien se retorcía sin parar para librarse del agarre; sus pupilas se habían dilatado por completo y un extraño líquido de color grisáceo cayó de la comisura de sus labios en un hilillo, manchando hasta la punta de su barbilla.

 _Algo se acerca._

Will dejó escapar un quejido de terror cuando miró hacia Michael.

 _Algo sediento de sangre._

No fue la imagen de su amigo la que encontró frente suyo, sino la aterradora criatura a la que bautizaron como el Demogorgon.

Los sueños se volvían realidad, pero poca gente recordaba que las pesadillas también. Y la pesadilla de Will Byers, finalmente lo había hecho.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¡Todo por ahora! No sé, adoro dar finales dramáticos ¿?_

 _¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, me encantaría leer sus opiniones o teorías o lo que sea. Todo es bien recibido._

 _La historia contará solamente de ocho capítulos y cada uno será igual de extenso. Pronto traeré a ustedes la continuación. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 ** _Promesa,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


	2. II: Baile de Invierno en la Sec Hawkins

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Traigo a ustedes el segundo capítulo (el cual ya está disponible en Wattpad). A partir de ahora, actualizaré en ambas plataformas al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, especialmente a** Nacho **quien me ha apoyado desde el inicio. ¡Gracias a todos!**_

 _Stranger Things y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama que se lleva a cabo sí, por lo que no hay autorización de ser publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. _

* * *

**El Valle de las Sombras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** Baile de Invierno en la Secundaria Hawkins.

.

 _Serendipia: Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._

.

.

Will se incorporó abruptamente de la cama una vez que recuperó la consciencia, sus dedos se enredaron en la sábana de la incómoda camilla de la enfermería escolar como si de esa forma tratara de aferrarse a la realidad en la que estaba antes de ser absorbido a un mundo que sólo habitaba en pesadillas. Comenzó a toser y se inclinó hacia el frente, queriendo salir de la camilla para correr al baño, pero un par de brazos le tomaron de los hombros, deteniéndolo.

— Will, tranquilo, no tan rápido. —El mencionado alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Michael Wheeler frente a él, su amigo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos en ese momento, recordándole ese mismo rostro inclinado frente a él en un vacío pasillo antes de que la bestia de las sombras hiciera su aparición, arrastrándolo a la completa oscuridad donde el frío predominaba y el olor a sangre era el oxígeno del lugar.

— D-Demogorgon... Demogorgon...—murmuró repetidas veces, aferrando su mano en la camisa de su amigo—. El Demogorgon—repitió, elevando su tono de voz lo suficiente para que Wheeler fuese capaz de oír con claridad. Aunque, al descifrar la palabra que Will con tanto temor pronunciaba, casi deseó no haber oído absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Will?—cuestionó Mike, empujando con suavidad al castaño para recostarlo sobre la camilla. Los marrones ojos de Byers dejaron de dirigirse de una a otra parte, fijándolos en su amigo a un lado de la camilla; tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al caer en la plena consciencia de que se encontraba de verdad en el lado real y no en el de las sombras que visitó por la madrugada—. ¿Viste al Demogorgon?—La voz de Mike sonó más insistente y las facciones de su rostro delataban que se sentía precisamente de esa forma: ansioso.

William negó suavemente con la cabeza, forzando en sus resecos labios una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero que no resultó más que una extraña mueca.

— Fue una pesadilla...—respondió Will, pero Mike frunció el ceño; aunque no lo expresó en alto, se sintió herido de que su amigo actuara como si él no pudiera identificar fácilmente sus mentiras. Él siempre tenía ese característico patrón de desviar la mirada y forzar una sonrisa débil, luciendo como el ser más inocente del planeta.

— Parecía más que una pesadilla. —Se limitó a decir el azabache, en un tono bajo de reprimenda. Byers torció los labios, prefiriendo evitar la insistente mirada de su amigo sobre él.

El silencio se adueñó de la situación por un tiempo bastante considerado; Mike rodó los ojos y se sentó nuevamente en el banco frente a la camilla en la que había estado el tiempo que duró la inconsciencia de su amigo. Will, en cambio, se recostó de lado, dando la espalda al chico que le hacía compañía.

— ¿No irás a clase?—preguntó y aunque su voz sonó débil, fue el tono suficientemente alto para que Mike lograra escucharlo.

Él negó, antes de responder: — La enfermera me ha dicho que espere contigo hasta que tu mamá llegue—encogió los hombros, inclinándose un poco para tomar un hilillo que colgaba de la funda de la camilla y enredarlo en su dedo hasta arrancarlo—. No me importa perder la clase, después de todo, tú te estabas convulsionando a mitad del pasillo.

Will frunció ligeramente el ceño y giró sobre la camilla, quedando de frente a Mike.

— No me estaba convulsionando—replicó, aunque su tono de voz se tiñó de un toque de duda.

— No—respondió Mike, con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios—, pero pudo pasar, como en las películas—añadió, recargando los brazos sobre el borde de la cama en la que el castaño aún permanecía recostado.

— O que un alien saliera de mi estómago—completó Byers, riendo en tono bajo debido a lo débil que se sentía aún en ese momento. El azabache que le acompañaba torció ligeramente los labios, en algo parecido a una sonrisa, más no lucía del todo divertido.

— Will...—llamó en voz baja, recibiendo la entera atención de su amigo. Por un par de segundos, no supo realmente de qué manera proseguir con lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente durante el buen rato que William estuvo inconsciente.

— ¿Sigues pensando en el baile de este sábado?

— ¿Qué? No. —Mike frunció el ceño, negando de inmediato con la cabeza. Will entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, intentando descifrar que su amigo no mintiera respecto a eso y que simplemente se negara a evitar un tema que era difícil de tratar, pero pronto cambió de idea; Wheeler no lucía esa mirada apagada o melancólica de momentos atrás, sino que su semblante se había ensombrecido de una seriedad poco conocida. — Es más serio que el baile, mucho más serio—recalcó—. Es sobre ti.

Michael se levantó casi de un salto del banquillo y se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta de la enfermería y asomando la mirada para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Will seguía los movimientos nerviosos de su amigo, confundido por su actitud y deseando saber la razón que lo mantenía tan alterado "Es sobre ti", se repitió la voz de Mike en su mente y sintió su pulso acelerar por la angustia que le invadió, temeroso de que el abrumador secreto que había guardado por tres años finalmente había sido descubierto.

Wheeler se giró finalmente y caminó hacia él, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar un papel oscurecido por una sustancia extraña; al menos, era de esa forma para cualquier otra persona, pero William ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con tal color.

El joven Byers sintió que la respiración le fallaba cuando Mike extendió el pedazo de papel, mostrándole el par de gusanos que se removían en el centro.

— Los levanté antes de que alguien más los viera. —Le informó y de manera inmediata hizo bola el papel, acercándose al bote de la estancia para tirarlos de una vez por todas. —...Aunque lo dudé, ¿sabes? No cualquier día miras a uno de tus mejores amigos atragantarse con gusanos de ese tipo—murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

Los ojos de Will lucían más grandes sobre esas ojeras que ya formaban parte de él desde años atrás, sobre todo si se contaba la palidez que su rostro había adquirido ante el descubrimiento de Mike sobre su pequeño secreto de las sombras. Tragó en seco y agachó la mirada, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el estremecimiento que le recorrió.

— Y-Yo...

— Todo este tiempo hemos sabido que algo sucedía. —Sin dejar oportunidad alguna a que Byers diera alguna explicación, Mike cortó sus palabras por las propias y le dio la espalda, pasándose las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más si es que eso era posible.

Will conocía esa manía en su amigo y sólo podía significar una cosa: Michael estaba realmente hecho un completo lío.

— ¡Pero no contamos en que sería algo como esto, Byers!—exclamó, finalmente liberando la ansiedad que le tenía al borde de un ataque nervioso todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que su amigo despertara—. Es, esto es... Es muy grave, ¿entiendes?—Su voz resultó más baja de lo que esperaba en un inicio y soltó un bufido, expresando la frustración que le provocaba simplemente no saber lo que ocurría, no entender la gravedad o comprender la razón por la que su mejor amigo había decidido seguir solo con su carga.

Finalmente, Mike decidió girarse hacia él y mirarlo con seriedad.

— No es tan fácil—habló Will, tomando el valor para defender su decisión—. No habrían podido lidiar tan fácil con esto—afirmó—. Es asqueroso y aterrador, y me hace sentir como un ser extraño, no un humano, sino un...— "Monstruo", fue la palabra que se repetía constantemente en sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que Michael mostró los escurridizos animales danzando en el pedazo de papel que ahora yacía lejos, en un inhóspito cesto de basura.

— Somos amigos, William. Es una regla no escrita decirnos siempre la verdad. Estamos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Especialmente las peores. —Mike frunció ligeramente el ceño, acercándose hacia la camilla. — ¿Acaso no lo hemos demostrado en múltiples ocasiones?—masculló—. Cuando pasamos una noche entera buscando el perro de Lucas, o cuando conocimos a Dustin y le defendimos de Troy. Mi ojo me dolió por una semana entera y tú te tiraste un diente, pero ganamos un amigo. —El castaño se vio en la necesidad de desviar la mirada, de alejarse de esa facilidad que Mike tenía para hacer que cualquier persona fuera débil de bajar la guardia, pero eso no fue suficiente cuando le escuchó hablar sobre el último suceso.— Hace tres años llegamos a la escuela y nos informaron que estabas extraviado. No nos detuvimos, Will... Ninguno de nosotros se detuvo hasta que volviste. ¿No es suficiente prueba?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, el silencio se instaló entre ambos, un silencio incómodo que nunca antes habían experimentado pues siempre tenían un tema del cuál hablar, aún si se tratara de algo tan simple como debatir sobre quién de ellos lidiaría mejor con el Halcón Milenario. En cambio, en ese momento apenas podían mirarse, como si se trataran de un par de desconocidos en una sala de espera, demasiado incómodos para poder siquiera respirar.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Uh?—Por supuesto, Mike había escuchado perfectamente la baja voz de su amigo debido a lo silenciosa que solía ser la enfermería del colegio, sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo pasar con tanta facilidad. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la vez que torcía los labios en una mueca insistente; Will, por su parte, rodó los ojos, resignado.

— Dije que lo siento—repitió, realmente elevando el tono de su voz. Miró en dirección a su amigo, quien aún lucía lo suficientemente reacio como para continuar con su disculpa. Byers chasqueó la lengua, no encontrando opción alguna para huir—. De verdad lo siento. Son los mejores amigos que puedo tener, estuvieron siempre ahí, pero... Mike, esto era demasiado, ¡no sabía cómo lidiar con ello!

— ¡Pudimos ayudarte!

— ¿¡Cómo!?—Will se levantó de la camilla y aunque sintió un mareo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarse caer de nuevo, lo dejó pasar estoicamente, avanzando hacia su amigo. — Precisamente, ¿cómo me habrían ayudado, Mike?—El aludido hizo el amago de responder pero ningún tipo de sonido fue liberado de sus labios entreabiertos, quizá porque no tenía una respuesta, quizá sorprendido del momentáneo arrebato de Byers.

— Q-Quizá si...—comenzó, en un tono casi inaudible. William tuvo que tomar aire y soltarlo con suavidad (aunque notó su respiración irregular) para tranquilizarse, pues nada bueno saldría de discutir sobre el tema. Se sentó sobre el borde de la camilla, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante su propio peso y volvió la vista hacia el azabache, quien simplemente no dijo nada más.

— No siempre puedes salvar a todos todo el tiempo, Mike. —A pesar de que la intención de Will fue un consuelo, el contrario no logró tomarlo de dicha forma. Oprimió los labios y desvió la mirada, caminando de tal modo hasta donde se hallaba su amigo para sentarse a su lado en la camilla.

—...No es justo—murmuró, respondiendo finalmente—. No es justo no poder ayudar a quienes más quieres—añadió a los pocos segundos. Will hizo una pequeña mueca en los labios y levantó su mano, apoyándola sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— No quería que me abandonaran... Temía que lo hicieran si yo les hablaba sobre esto. —Michael dirigió la mirada hacia el castaño, quien pudo identificar la indignación en los ojos oscuros de Wheeler, por lo que se apresuró a continuar antes de que el contrario dijera algo al tener una malinterpretación de sus palabras.— Sí, sé que no lo harían, realmente lo sé, pero... eso no evita que no tenga miedo.

— No somos tu padre, Will.

Los grandes ojos de Byers parecieron más grandes en ese momento, como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro en medio de la lluvia. Michael estaba al tanto de lo delicado que aún resultaba el tema de Lonnie en la vida de su mejor amigo, pero había momentos –justo como ése- en el que era necesario mencionarlo, hacerle ver que no todos le decepcionarían, que no todas las personas que él quería lo abandonarían. No ellos. No Dustin. Lucas y Mike. No sus amigos.

— No, no lo son—respondió Will en un susurro. La tenue sonrisa que surcó sus labios fue correspondida por Mike, quien palmeó la espalda del castaño.

El silencio que vino después fue menos pesado que el anterior, incluso podía pasar fácilmente como si se tratara del silencio que se apodera de una campaña por el fin de semana cuando todos esperan pacientemente la narración del joven Wheeler para continuar con el juego de rol. Fue cómodo y reconfortante, al menos para uno de ellos.

William Byers no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos, nada menos que Mike 'Sobre-protector' Wheeler, ahora tuviera conocimiento del secreto que tan bien guardó por casi tres años desde su regreso de El otro lado. No era que no confiara en él (¡le confiaría su vida!), pero la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo se debía a que, compartiendo su extraño dilema, éste cobraba vida, no podía ignorarlo. Se volvía real

— ¿No crees que sería bueno hablar con tu mad-?

— Ni siquiera lo digas. —Se apresuró a interrumpirle. — Ella ya ha tenido bastante, no puedo preocuparla más. Y no, tampoco se lo diré a Hop. Es una locura. —Will negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia el frente para recargar sus codos sobre sus piernas y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. — Ni siquiera Jonathan lo sabe—murmuró.

— Así que sólo has vivido con eso. —Byers pareció asentir a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto, por lo que Mike prosiguió. — ¿Y es muy malo?

"Las sombras me arrastran cada que sucede".

—No.

— ¿Y qué tan frecuente?

"He perdido la cuenta en las últimas semanas. Ha aumentado de manera preocupante".

— No muy seguido, supongo que pronto acabará.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el Demogorgon?

Fue en esa pregunta que tanto sus sinceros pensamientos y sus respuestas disfrazadas de una convincente mentira se nublaron por completo de su mente, dando paso al temor que le paralizaba cada que el monstruo aparecía en sus pesadillas, demasiado real que cada madrugada sentía su cordura perderse en un lugar oscuro sin salida.

— Ven, pasa por aquí. —La puerta de la enfermería se abrió inesperadamente, por la que ingresó la encargada que tomaba a un niño por los hombros; éste lloraba mientras se tomaba la mano, donde una herida en el dedo le había hecho sangrar.

Aunque Mike volteó con curiosidad mientras la enfermera se encargaba de limpiar la cortada y cubrirla con una bandita, William se mantenía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus recuerdos que le atormentaban.

 _El monstruo del Valle de las Sombras._

Lo recordaba bien. Medía más de dos metros y su piel era de un tono tan gris que fácilmente podía trasladarse de un lado a otro en su oscuro hogar de sombras sin ser detectado. No tenía rostro, era un ser que sólo contaba de un hocico que se extendía cuando el hambre le dominaba, cuando todo lo que detectaba era el olor a sangre. Siempre el olor a sangre.

— Amigo, ¿estás bien?—La mano de Mike sobre su hombro le hizo notar que ya no estaba sentado en la camilla como él creía, y no sólo eso, sino que se había acercado al lugar donde estaba el niño y tomado el papel con el que cubría su herida sangrante.

— ¿Will? ¿Estás aquí?—La puerta se abrió de la misma forma que sucedió momentos antes. El castaño dio un respingo ante la conocida voz de Jonathan y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él. De inmediato, soltó el papel manchado de sangre dejándolo caer sobre el suelo, pasando por alto la pregunta de la enfermera sobre qué planeaba hacer con eso.

Miró hacia su hermano mayor, parado sobre el umbral de la entrada con esa expresión preocupante que difícilmente podía disimular en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la encargada de la enfermería.

— Se desmayó—respondió, yendo hacia el chico y tomándolo de la barbilla. El chico se removió para poder zafarse, pero la mujer se aseguró de mantenerlo sujeto para iluminar sus ojos con una pequeña lámpara aunque él la sintió como si viera el sol de frente, soltando una quejido—. ¿Tiene problemas con el azúcar?—La enfermera lo soltó, guardando el pequeño instrumento y girándose hacia Jonathan. — ¿Desayunó bien?

— Sí, lo hice—murmuró Will, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. No le agradaban los doctores y la manera que tenían para hacerlo sentir como un niño débil y estúpido, siempre queriendo que alguien más respondiese por él. — Y no tengo ningún problema de salud. Sólo no dormí bien—prosiguió, en un tono bastante áspero para una persona que acostumbraba a la amabilidad.

— Anda, te llevaré a casa. —Jonathan hizo un gesto con el brazo para que su hermano se acercara.

— No es necesario—masculló el menor.

— Sí, lo es. —Entrometido como era desde que le conocía, Mike le empujó con suavidad del hombro para hacerlo caminar. — Te llevaré los apuntes después de mi entrenamiento, ¿vale?—cuestionó con fingida ingenuidad, pasando por alto la mirada de hastío que le dirigió su amigo.

— Tu letra es horrible. Se los pediré a Lucas—respondió de manera cortante, poco usual en él. Mike tuvo el impulso de echarse a reír debido a lo extraño que lucía el enfado en alguien como Will. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo, antes de retirarse.

—Hasta mañana, Byers. —Se despidió y alzó la mano para chocarla contra la del universitario cuando pasó por su lado al salir de la enfermería. — Bienvenido, Jonathan—comentó antes de continuar con su camino, dando vuelta en uno de los pasillos dirección al salón que impartía la primera clase de aquel jueves: física.

No obstante, antes de acercarse a la puerta inmovilizó sus pasos por un momento y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones a la vez que cerraba los ojos. "Está bien", pensó a sus adentros mientras liberaba lentamente el aire sostenido, "todo estará bien. Confía en Will. Es todo lo que puedes hacer por el momento", añadió, coincidiendo en las palabras que su amigo había hecho momentos atrás en la enfermería.

 _No siempre puedes salvar a todos todo el tiempo, Mike._

Con la débil voz de su amigo, mezclada al recuerdo amargo de un susurrante adiós retumbando en sus oídos se acercó finalmente a la puerta y giró la perilla de ésta para ingresar al aula de clases, con el presentimiento de que estaba pasando demasiadas cosas por alto y con el temor de que todo pudiera estallar frente a sus ojos de un momento a otro.

— Hey, Michael, al fin te nos unes. Adelante. —La voz del señor Clarke le liberó de los pensamientos que lo mantuvieron de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con la mirada perdida. — ¿William se siente mejor?

Inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia el maestro al frente de la clase y curveó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, antes de responder: — Está mejor, aunque irá a su casa—informó, caminando hasta la banca que ocupaba todos los días, justo detrás de Lucas y a un lado de Dustin.

— ¿Seguro que está bien?—A penas estuvo en su lugar, Lucas se giró hacia él a la vez que hacía la pregunta. Dustin, imitándolo, se inclinó hacia un lado para lograr escuchar la respuesta que Mike tenía que dar.

— Es grave, chicos—murmuró, alzando un poco la mirada hacia el profesor, quien se mantenía de espaldas, demasiado ocupado escribiendo en el pizarrón como para prestarles atención.

— ¿Grave? ¿Qué tan grave?—cuestionó Dustin.

— ¿Acaso tenemos un nivel para definir "es grave"?—ironizó Lucas, rodando los ojos y recibiendo a cambio una mala mirada por parte de su amigo.

— Hemos pasado por demasiadas situaciones graves para tener niveles de "es grave". —Se defendió Dustin, a lo que Lucas hubiera estado completamente gustoso de replicar si no fuera porque Mike alzó ambas manos, llamando la atención de los dos.

— Hey, tranquilos. Aún no puedo decirles nada, eso es algo que le concierne solamente a Will. —Antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos le interrumpiera, Mike se apresuró a continuar. — Sólo hay que mantenerlo vigilado, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bien—respondieron al unísono.

— Deberán ir al baile de este sábado—agregó, recibiendo como respuesta un rotundo "NO" por ambas partes. Mike soltó un pequeño bufido, formando con sus labios una mueca de desaprobación—Vamos, no será tan malo.

— Ni hablar, hermano. Yo no iré a ese ridículo baile de invierno. —Lucas encogió los hombros, como si pidiera disculpas pero sin sentir ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por su respuesta dada.

— Vamos, será sólo para que nada malo ocurra con él... Deben hacerlo por Will, ¿no creen?—Dustin soltó una queja por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

—Odio cuando haces eso. —Henderson hizo una mueca, cruzando miradas junto a Lucas quien parecía igualmente indignado por la carta que a Michael le gustaba jugar constantemente: Siempre estar ahí cuando un amigo lo necesita.

— Bien, tú ganas. Iré—masculló el moreno, girándose para volver la vista hacia el frente—. Tendré que pedirle el auto viejo a mi padre porque no pienso salir a la calle vestido con un ridículo traje—añadió en el tono usual de molestia que él tenía cuando quería expresar que hacía algo por obligación más que por gusto.

Mike sonrió.

— Podrán beber ponche todo el baile—comentó con burla.

—No lo arruines, Wheeler. Provocarás que no vaya al baile—murmuró Dustin entre dientes, a lo que Michael rió por lo bajo. Su amigo llevaba toda la semana hablando sobre la mala bebida que se servía en eventos como lo eran los bailes escolares.

— Chicos, ¿interrumpo su interesante conversación?—La voz del profesor Clarke se alzó, mientras se giraba hacia el lugar que ellos ocupaban. — ¿Les gustaría compartirla con el resto del grupo?

— No, señor...—musitaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Satisfecho –y sin verdaderas intenciones de reprender a sus alumnos preferidos-, el profesor se giró por completo hacia su clase y señaló con una mano hacia atrás, donde había escrito una larga palabra un momento antes.

— Serendipia. ¿Alguien sabe qué significado tiene? ¿Nadie?—Los labios del profesor formaron esa típica sonrisa que mostraba cada que estaba a punto de revelar un nuevo conocimiento. — Es un descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa completamente distinta. Tal como lo dice su significado, grandes descubrimientos en las ciencias se han visto atados a una cuestión de serendipia...

— Suena como a destino—susurró Dustin—. ¿No crees?—agregó, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

— Como cuando encontramos a Eleven—añadió Lucas, inclinado sobre su asiento mientras escribía la palabra escrita en la pizarra así como su significado.

Mike no tuvo que responder para hacerles saber que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Los eventos sucedidos tres años atrás se habían basado en una simple serendipia cuando la búsqueda de Will –en su primera noche de extravío- desembocó en encontrarse con una niña en camisón, mojada hasta los huesos y demasiado asustada para acceder a confiar en ellos.

"Destino", pensó, girando la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba con el ventanal del salón. El día tenía la pinta de que llovería por la noche, justo como aquella vez que buscaban a Will. Se obligó a volver su completa atención a la clase para evitar pensar demasiado en el pasado y en lo inquietante que resultaba el reciente descubrimiento sobre Byers. Sin embargo, a pesar de poder repetir en ese preciso instante las tres leyes de Newton, no lograba deshacerse de la inquietante sensación que comenzaba a consumirle.

¿Y si lo más extraño que había sucedido en su vida no había terminado aún?

En el asiento del copiloto de una camioneta, William Byers respondía dicha pregunta para sí mismo. Nada había terminado, y lo que más temía era que la situación volviera para cobrarle el error de tres años atrás. Un error que aún no conocía.

— Ah, tengo que preguntarlo...—Will apartó la mirada de la ventana y se giró hacia su hermano, quien mantenía la vista fija sobre el camino. — ¿Qué haces con la camioneta de Hop?

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo Hop?—masculló Jonathan entre dientes, dando vuelta al volante para salir del estacionamiento del colegio.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—El castaño se encogió de hombros. — Me agrada y me gusta que cuide de mamá. —Nuevamente, su hermano mayor soltó algo parecido a un bufido y rodó los ojos.

— Nosotros cuidamos de mamá—determinó, deteniendo el auto ante la luz roja una vez que entraron a la avenida principal del condado y se giró lo suficiente para mirar a su hermano menor—. Sé que él nos ayudó mucho hace tres años y algunas veces después de eso, pero... Mira, simplemente no quiero que nadie más vuelva a desilusionarla, ¿lo entiendes?

Will se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos y alejó la vista de su hermano, mirando hacia el frente una vez que la luz verde les otorgó el paso.

— Él no parece ser como papá—murmuró, lo suficiente alto para que Jonathan lograra escucharlo. Tal declaración por parte de su hermano menor le hizo desviar la vista por un instante hacia él.

— Eres la tercera persona que me dice eso este día—comentó, deshaciendo el silencio que se había instalado tras las palabras de Will. Ante la mirada interrogante de éste último, Jonathan hizo una pequeña mueca antes de responder—. Hablé con Nancy después de llevarte a la escuela, después fui a la comisaría para hablar con Hopper... Él fue la segunda persona.

—Ah, así que fuiste a hablar con él a la oficina de policía. —La voz de Will se envolvió de un tono casi burlón y en cuestión de segundos echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. — Por Gandalf, eres más sobre protector que mamá. Puedo entenderlo, has aprendido mucho de ella por veinte años—agregó, aún entre risas.

— ¿Qué clase de hermano menor eres? Debes respetarme. —Jonathan soltó un bufido, pero una sonrisa surcó sus labios, dando a demostrar que las palabras de su pequeño –o ya no tan pequeño- hermano le habían hecho liberar el estrés de momentos antes.

— ¿Y qué más te dijo Hop?—El mayor encogió los hombros.

— No mucho. Mamá habló a su oficina porque la escuela le había notificado de tu desmayo, pero como estaba demasiado ocupada, pidió ayuda a Hopper. Como yo ya me encontraba ahí, era correcto que fuera yo quien te recogiera en la enfermería, ¿no crees?—Will asintió, pero segundos después frunció el ceño, con cierta confusión.

— ¿Y por qué traes su camioneta?—cuestionó volviendo a mirar en su dirección. Jonathan soltó un suspiro, apretando las manos sobre el volante.

— El auto está fallando, no pude encenderlo, así que él sugirió que me la llevara... Tsk, pareciera que sólo quiere quedar bien—añadió entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo. Will rodó los ojos, divertido.

— Eres difícil dejando entrar a las personas—objetó, recargando su cabeza sobre la ventana, sintiéndose aún cansado por el más reciente ataque que había tenido. Jonathan le miró por un par de segundos en silencio y volvió la vista al camino frente a él.

— Saldré el sábado. No dejes la casa sola, ¿vale?—Ignorando por completo la abrumadora verdad de las palabras de su hermano, Jonathan se vio obligado a cambiar el tema.

— ¿Por qué no? Además, no estaré. Es el baile de invierno. —Se encogió de hombros, completamente indiferente a la petición de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y dejarás a mamá sola en la casa?—preguntó el universitario.

— Podemos llamarle a Hop para que le haga compañía...—Se burló Will y su discreta risa aumentó cuando miró la atónita expresión de su hermano. ¡Vaya que era bueno tenerlo de vuelta! Sobre todo cuando finalmente había encontrado una buena razón para molestarlo.

— No te hagas el graciosito...—soltó por lo bajo entre dientes, volteando de reojo hacia su hermano. No obstante, la imagen con la que se encontró no era la que esperaba; de un segundo a otro, el menor estaba inclinado sobre sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza y con el delgado cuerpo tembloroso. Jonathan se apresuró a orillar la camioneta sobre la calle y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, acercándose a su hermano—. Will, ¿estás bien?

— E-Es sólo una... j-jaqueca—musitó el castaño, oprimiendo los labios e incorporándose.

Sin embargo, el dolor no pareció detenerse ni siquiera cuando llegaron a casa y se recostó sobre el sofá. Prosiguió cuando su madre llegó más tarde y ordenaron una pizza para cenar como modo de celebración a la llegada de Jonathan. Durante la velada, sonrió continuamente de manera forzada hasta que se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez en la oscuridad, cuando el dolor comenzaba a disminuir y el sueño vencerlo, le pareció escuchar el susurro de una suave voz femenina.

 _Ten cuidado, Will... Nada ha terminado. Lo siento._

. - . - . - . - . - .

Michael dio un giro más y estiró del extremo de la corbata, deshaciendo por completo todo el trabajo que había invertido en más de diez minutos. Soltó un bufido de frustración, lanzando la prenda contra el suelo y dando un pisotón sobre ésta.

— Estúpida corbata—soltó entre dientes.

— Woah... ¿Acaso la corbata te ha dicho algo malo para querer asesinarla?—Nancy se recargó sobre el umbral de la habitación de su hermano menor, mirándolo de pie frente al espejo que colgaba de la puerta corrediza de su armario, justo a un lado de un póster de Star Wars.

Mike la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, indicando con la sola mirada que el comentario de su hermana no era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Ella, comprendiendo las palabras silenciosas del chico, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se adentró a la habitación, inclinándose hacia el suelo para recoger la corbata, dando un par de palmadas sobre ésta para librarla del polvo que el zapato del azabache había dejado.

— No es la clase de actitud que alguien espera en un joven que va a un baile de invierno, ¿sabes?—Él rodó los ojos y aunque no dijo nada al respecto, Nancy fue lo suficientemente capaz de entender lo que molestaba a su hermano. — No quieres ir, ¿verdad?—cuestionó, doblando con cuidado la corbata, mientras Mike le daba la espalda, caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose de golpe sobre la silla giratoria. Soltó un largo suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Su hermana inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándole con verdadera curiosidad.

Podía entender que Michael se encontrara nervioso –después de todo, era su primer baile y su primera cita- pero ella no creía que fuera una situación que se prestara a tanto dramatismo por parte de su hermano menor.

— Le prometí que iría con ella, Nan—comentó el chico, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz sonara aún a pesar de que sus manos seguían cubriendo su rostro. Tras los pocos segundos de decir aquello y antes de que su hermana pudiera intervenir con algún comentario, alejó sus manos de su cara y miró hacia ella. La mayor frunció ligeramente el ceño, desconcertada por la capa que cristalizaba los ojos de su hermano, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento—. A Eleven. Prometí que iríamos juntos al baile de invierno. —Mike torció los labios, desviando la mirada.

Nancy se sintió repentinamente el ser humano más inútil en el mundo; de pie en el centro de una habitación de adolescente, con una corbata deshecha sobre las manos, los labios apretados y la mirada azul fija en la imagen de su hermano menor. Michael había crecido demasiado, casi rebasándola en estatura, sus rasgos cada día se tornaban más maduros y el entrenamiento de natación hacía bien su trabajo en la complexión del adolescente, pero ahí, encorvado y con la mirada perdida, Nancy sintió que viajaba años atrás a aquella noche, cuando él tan sólo tenía doce años y se aferraba al abrazo de Karen Wheeler para llorar la pérdida de una pequeña y muy extraña amiga.

—Hay promesas que resultan imposibles de cumplir—murmuró, caminando hasta él e hincándose frente a la silla, para estar a su altura—. Además, han sido tres años, Mike... ¿No crees que es tiempo de quedarte con lo bueno y seguir adelante?

— Las promesas siempre deben cumplirse. Yo le enseñé que era así, que no hay amigo en esta vida que rompa una promesa—afirmó el chico, colorándose de las mejillas. Nancy atribuyó aquel sonrojo al enfado más que a la vergüenza.

— No es así de simple, Mike—replicó la mayor—. Ella ya no está aquí, no puedes seguir viviendo atado a una promesa de ese tipo. Eras tan sólo un niño.

— ¿Y eso qué?—soltó Mike, frunciendo el ceño—. No era como si no supiera lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. —Se defendió. Por un instante, Nancy sintió el impulso de soltarse a reír, puesto que no le parecía que un niño de doce años pudiera saber lo que sentía con certeza, sobre todo cuando todo su derredor amenazaba caos y muerte.

Sin embargo, había aspectos que ella desconocía de su hermano menor. Como el hecho de que, a la edad de sólo doce años, era capaz de lanzarse de un acantilado hacia el agua helada, sacrificando su propio bienestar por el de un amigo. Era probable que los únicos verdaderos testigos de la impresionante lealtad que destilaba el joven Wheeler, eran sus mejores amigos, incluyendo a Eleven.

— Sé lo que es perder a una amiga. —La voz de su hermana llegó hasta sus oídos, liberándolo de sus propios pensamientos y recordándole que, como ella había dicho, no había sido el único en perder algo. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de egoísmo cuando notó las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos azules de su hermana. —Y sé lo que es extrañar, sentirse culpable, vivir de memorias y promesas no cumplidas, pero... Eso no me ha detenido, Mike.

Él entornó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

— No, no mientas—recriminó en un murmullo—. Creo que sabes lo que se siente, pero no has avanzado, Nancy.

— ¿Qué te hace creer qu-?

— No fuiste a la NYU el año pasado—interrumpió el chico, antes de que su hermana pudiese terminar su pregunta—. Recuerdo que una vez mencionaste en la cena lo bueno que sería asistir a la universidad y compartir cuarto con Barbs... Fue por ella, ¿cierto? Que decidiste no estudiar.

Ella entre abrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos, negando de inmediato con la cabeza.

— No estamos hablando de mí, Mike. —Nancy se incorporó del suelo y se inclinó un poco para acomodar el cuello de su hermano, quien tuvo que removerse para evitarlo, más eso no fue suficiente para lograrlo. Pasó la corbata detrás del cuello de la camisa y la acomodó hacia el centro, repitiendo los movimientos que tantas veces le había visto hacer a su mamá y que en ocasiones le había ayudado para anudar alguna corbata de Steve.

Una vez que el nudo estuvo hecho, bajó el cuello de la blanca camisa y acomodó la corbata justo en el centro, apretando un poco aunque el quejido de su hermano menor le hizo aligerar la tensión de la prenda.

— Dado que te has dejado poner eso... ¿Irás al baile?—cuestionó, con una tenue sonrisa que expresaba emoción. Michael se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el armario, parándose frente al espejo para poder ver el resultado.

— La última vez que usé un traje fue en el falso funeral de Will—comentó de manera casual, recordando el terrible estado que lucía Will la tarde que se desplomó en el pasillo a inicios de clase. Sabía, tanto como Lucas y Dustin, que algo malo sucedía con Byers desde su regreso pero en aquel tiempo parecía no ser nada de lo que preocuparse. Ahora, ya no podía sentirse tan seguro de que todo siguiera la normalidad establecida.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, como cuando tiras los dados en una campaña y esperas que salga el número adecuado para matar al monstruo antes de que ataque; aunque, en esta ocasión, no contarían más con la ayuda de habilidades especiales.

Nancy veía el apagado reflejo de su hermano sobre el espejo, mientras que Mike se limitaba a sólo pensar en que si abría el armario en ese preciso momento, Eleven no estaría sentada al fondo, abrazando sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

Ella nunca estaba, pero parecía siempre presente.

— Tengo miedo de olvidarla—alzó la voz, girándose hacia Nancy—. ¿Qué pasa si un día despierto y su rostro es borroso? ¿Y si así sucede con todo lo que pasó?—Mike negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello que parecía siempre imposible de ordenar. — Eleven no se merece ser olvidada.

—Y es por eso que no lo harás—concilió la mayor, acercándose a él para tomarlo de los hombros—. Los amigos no se olvidan... Puedes prometer eso.

Mike sonrió.

— Me agrada que hablemos, Nan—susurró el joven, en un impulso de cariño y sinceridad. Nancy se contagió de aquella suave sonrisa y se giró hacia la cama de su hermano para tomar el saco negro y pasárselo. Mike lo aceptó, vistiéndolo a la par de segundos.

— Anda, —le apuró Nancy—, los Byers deben estar por llegar para pasar por ti.

Su hermana estaba en lo cierto; apenas bajaron los escalones, la bocina de un auto se escuchó afuera e instantes después un par de toques a la puerta. Nancy tomó su chaqueta y asomó la cabeza a la sala, anunciando que ya se irían. Holly, aún rápida y sin perder nunca su personalidad curiosa, salió corriendo dirección a la entrada y se lanzó contra su hermano mayor.

— ¡Te ves guapo!—exclamó. Él no pudo evitar reír y cargar a su hermana pequeña, llenándole de besos la mejilla a pesar de las quejas (entre risas) que la rubia soltaba.

— Muy guapo. Espera aquí, voy por la cámara—anunció Karen Wheeler, apresurándose a subir las escaleras.

— Vámonos. —Sin perder más tiempo, Michael dio un último beso en la frente de su hermana menor y la dejó en el suelo, dando la vuelta y andando tras de Nancy una vez que ella abrió la puerta. — No quiero que ella tome foto alguna, ah, hola Jonathan—saludó, apenas agitando la mano al pasar a un lado del hermano mayor de su amigo y continuó su apresurado camino hasta llegar al auto que esperaba frente a la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Will pegó un brinco sobre su lugar y se giró con rapidez hacia el lado donde Mike se encontraba. Ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, nublados repentinamente por el recuerdo de la enfermería a mitad de esa semana; Michael cayó en cuenta que –desde entonces- no habían estado a solas en ningún momento, pues Will se encargaba de evitar que eso ocurriera a toda costa, siempre buscando excusas o pegándose excesivamente a Dustin y Lucas como un escape de una conversación pendiente que no deseaba iniciar nunca.

— Byers, luces patéticamente bien. —Wheeler se animó a romper el silencio y qué mejor para hacerlo que un saludo disfrazado de burla. Como esperaba –francamente, nunca creyó que tendría que esperar por algo a un saludo hecho a uno de sus mejores amigos-, el castaño rió con ganas y alzó ambas manos, mostrando el traje gris con el que vestía.

— Apuesto que luzco mucho mejor que tú—respondió, siguiendo la broma.

— ¡Quisieras!—Mike rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido divertido, cerrando la puerta del auto una vez que estuvo dentro de éste, siendo recibido por un amistoso puñetazo de Will contra su brazo, a lo que Michael le imitó al instante. — Todos seguimos sin comprender qué fue lo que te ha visto Jennifer estos años.

— Debbie Leester no es precisamente la chica más cuerda, entonces. —Se escuchó una suave voz burlona justo a un lado de ellos, por la ventanilla semi-abierta. Will soltó una buena risa ante el comentario de la hermana mayor de su amigo, quien abrió la puerta del frente para subir al auto.

— ¿Por qué vienes tú?—masculló Mike, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

— Soy tu hermana mayor. Quiero asegurarme de que no vayas a ningún otro lado que no sea el gimnasio de la escuela—informó la joven, girándose un poco para tirar del cinturón de seguridad y cruzarlo sobre su pecho.

— El trabajo de todo hermano mayor. Protegerlos. —Jonathan también entró al auto, en el asiento del piloto, y metió las llaves en el lugar indicado para encender el motor (aunque lo logró al tercer intento). — ¿No es así?—preguntó, mirando a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

— Como digas. —Entre la burla y el cariño, Will contestó y rodó los ojos. Jonathan hizo un gesto bastante parecido y procedió a encender el estéreo, donde una de sus cintas ambientó el silencio entre los cuatro con el inicio de la batería de In Between Days.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar?—preguntó Nancy, girando la vista hacia su acompañante. Jonathan encogió los hombros mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda, dejando atrás la visión completa de la casa de la familia Wheeler.

— Decide tú. Aún te gusta el pastel de chocolate que dan en la cafetería de Mildren's, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? No te gustan los postres y eres tú quien viene de visita—comentó ella de vuelta, girando la manija de la ventanilla para cerrarla por completo. No era alguien que soportara con facilidad los climas fríos de invierno.

— Resultas ser una buena amiga cuando no me recuerdas lo extraño que soy, Nancy Wheeler. —Jonathan rió al mirarla de reojo y notar en ella ese característico gesto de molestia mal disimulada que hacía cuando fruncía la nariz.

— Cállate o decidiré yo, Byers. —Nancy alzó el brazo hacia él, propinándole un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡No golpees al conductor! Es peligroso, ¿sabes?—Ella rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con toda la intención de ignorar al chico. Jonathan sonrió de lado e hizo un movimiento rápido en el volante, haciendo que el auto saliera por un instante del carril y volviendo enseguida.

Tanto Nancy como los chicos en el asiento trasero, soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa pero fue ella quien hizo frente al muchacho, propinándole otro golpe en el hombro, con mayor fuerza esta vez.

— ¡Eh! Para los golpes, ¿qué no ves lo que provocas?—reclamó él entre risas. Ella soltó un bufido y volvió a alzar la mano, como si fuera a golpearlo pero a último momento se arrepintiera.

— Estás loco—masculló por lo bajo a la vez que volvía a cruzar los brazos. Jonathan volvió a reír, contagiando a la chica que –a pesar de su esfuerzo por no hacerlo- rió a la par de su amigo.

Will frunció suavemente el ceño y volteó hacia Mike, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los mayores. Wheeler, con la misma expresión confundida pintada en el rostro, encogió los hombros y se inclinó hacia ellos, apoyándose del respaldo de sus asientos.

— ¿Están en una cita?—De manera inmediata, la risa de ambos se detuvo y Jonathan pareció mucho más interesado en el camino frente a él que en dar una respuesta a la pregunta del menor. Mike estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando fue Nancy quien negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

— No, tonto—murmuró, soltando un pequeño bufido—. Es sólo que no nos hemos visto desde el día en que volvió. Tengo mucho que preguntar sobre su vida en New York. —Se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello para juntar su cabello y dejarlo caer sobre su lado derecho.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente respuesta para Michael, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros y volver a su asiento.

—La vida en New York no es tan grandiosa como crees. —Finalmente, tras un silencio bastante prolongado después de la pregunta de Mike en el que sólo se escuchaba la música del estéreo, Jonathan se dignó a hablar. Nancy, al escucharlo, apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y la dirigió hacia él.

— Oh, no mientas—murmuró, volteando la vista de nueva cuenta hacia el cristal—. Sabes bien que no es cierto—añadió, en un tono bastante parecido al reclamo—. Seguro hay demasiados lugares maravillosos por fotografiar cada día, así como conoces personas más interesantes...—"que yo", fueron las palabras que se guardaron en su mente y que fue capaz de reprimir antes de decirlas en voz alta.

Admitía que no estaba en su mejor momento; los recuerdos constantes de su amiga Bárbara y la reciente pelea con Steve –quien no la había contactado desde hace dos días- la tenían colgando de un hilo, como si estuviera fallándole a cada persona importante para ella. No culparía a Jonathan por dejarla atrás.

— No más interesantes que tú—contestó el mayor de los Byers, como si el pensamiento de Nancy realmente hubiese sido expresado en voz alta. Ella le miró en silencio con la intención de replicar, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna y una tenue sonrisa surcó los labios de la joven, quien tuvo que agachar la mirada para no hacer notar del todo lo bien que le venían sus palabras.

— Ah, gracias a Dios estamos por llegar—soltó Will justo después de las palabras de su hermano, obteniendo las risas de todos los presentes aunque no fuera esa su primera razón para hacerlo.

En efecto, estaban dando vuelta en la calle donde el colegio estaba situado. Aún a su distancia, la música se escuchaba con claridad y los múltiples colores de los vestidos de las estudiantes contrastaban perfectamente con los adornos plateados y azules que colgaban de la entrada de la escuela, anunciando el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

— ¿Quieren que los pasemos a dejar hasta el gimnasio o pueden hallar el camino solos?—Se mofó Jonathan una vez que se estacionó, girándose sobre el asiento para ver a su hermano y Mike salir del carro.

— Qué gracioso eres—ironizó el menor.

—No olviden que son niños de quince años y que no tienen tentáculos, si es que quieren que otra chica vuelva a aceptarles una cita.

— Ugh. Nancy, eres un asco. —Se quejó Mike haciendo una mueca, cerrando la puerta del auto para dejar de escuchar cualquier otro consejo bromista por parte de los mayores. Will sólo se limitó a soltar una risa por lo bajo, notando el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de su amigo.

A pesar de la broma, Nancy abrió la ventanilla de su lado y sacó la mano para agitarla en dirección a su hermano menor, como si se tratara de la mismísima Karen Wheeler dejando a su hijo en la escuela por ser el primer día de clases.

— ¡Cuídate!—alcanzó a escuchar el chico, antes de que el motor del auto fuera nuevamente encendido. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, avergonzado por la despedida de su hermana y agradeciendo a la vez que no hubiese tenido la idea de bajarse y llevarlo hasta el centro del baile.

— Anda, no quiero que huyas y me abandones para ser quien le explique a Debbie por qué le has dejado plantada. —Byers lo tomó del hombro, empujándolo con suavidad dirección a la entrada de la escuela. Por un momento, todo pareció que seguía exactamente la normalidad estipulada desde que se conocían, como si su amistad no se hubiese quebrantado un poco por los secretos.

— Habrías tenido que bailar con ella y a Jennifer no le hubiera gustado eso—añadió Mike, continuando la burla de su amigo—. Además, —continuó—, no pensaba dejarla plantada, ¿de acuerdo?—Aunque su afirmación sonaba a ser casi sincera para cualquiera, sus amigos no eran tan ingenuos para creerlo con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que William dijera algo para contradecir al azabache, la bocina de un auto sonar tres veces llamó por entero su atención. Se giraron con cierta confusión, creyendo que se trataría de Nancy y Jonathan que habían vuelto, por el contrario, se encontraron con un auto gris de pintura gastada que un par de años atrás había sido el auto oficial del señor Sinclair.

— ¡Eh, chicos!—Lucas apagó el automóvil y se despojó del cinturón de seguridad A lado suyo, Dustin le imitó y se inclinó hacia su costado para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que un baile era estúpido y daban mala comida—objetó Will con los argumentos que tanto Dustin y Lucas habían dado en opinión al baile durante la semana. Ambos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada con Mike, antes de que el moreno soltara una buena risa, ajustándose su saco.

— ¿Creyeron que bailarían románticamente con alguien sin tenernos ahí para burlarnos?—El chico soltó un resoplido de burla.

— Además, pienso darle una oportunidad al ponche que sirven. ¿Puede ser tan malo?—comentó de manera despreocupada, encogiendo los hombros.

— Ya casi son las siete—anunció Mike, mirando el reloj de manecillas (hace tiempo que había dejado el digital). Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el resto le siguiera mientras empezaba a caminar.

Así fue como el grupo de amigos considerado como el más raro de la clase (no todos habían superado el impacto de "el niño que volvió a la vida") se dirigió a la entrada del colegio, recorriendo el primer pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del gimnasio donde una joven estaba sentada detrás de una mesa con distintas tiras de colores frente a ella.

— Jennifer es parte del comité, debe estar dentro. —Sin decir nada más, Will agitó la mano a modo de despedida y pasó de largo sin dar boleto alguno.

— Tener a tu novia en el comité tiene sus ventajas—murmuró Lucas mientras negaba con la cabeza—O bien, su casi-novia, mejor dicho. —Se corrigió a sí mismo y sacó un billete arrugado de su saco, aproximándose a la mesa para comprar su boleto.

— ¿Nos dirás qué es lo que sucede con Byers para que nos hayas hecho venir esta noche?—Dustin recargó su codo sobre el hombro de Mike, mirándolo de reojo. El contrario oprimió un poco los labios y negó con la cabeza, apelando en sus pensamientos que no era el indicado para hablar sobre eso.

— Aún no, Dustin. Pero debemos vigilarlo estos días—respondió Mike en tono de verdadera seriedad, razón por la que sus amigos habían accedido a la idea de asistir al baile por el bienestar de Will.

— ¿Y lo vigilarás mientras bailas?—Se burló Lucas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a su amigo que mirara detrás de él. Mike frunció el ceño y se giró lo suficiente para descubrir lo que sea que Lucas quisiera mostrarle.

Nunca había sido la clase de persona que disimulara sus impresiones al instante, por lo que en esta ocasión trató de controlar cada gesto de su rostro para no lucir como un completo estúpido ante la chica que caminaba hacia él.

Debbie Leester era, sin duda alguna, una chica demasiado bonita. Su cabello ondulante estaba atado hacia un lado, cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo; el vestido azul pálido no hacía más que resaltar el color canela de su piel y –como siempre- sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaban por completo. Sobre todo cuando ella sonrió.

— Llegaste a tiempo. —Fue su saludo, acercándose a Michael.

Dustin sonrió con cierta burla y codeó el brazo de Lucas, quien correspondió la complicidad de su mirada.

— Eh, sí, bueno, yo... Soy muy puntual—contestó el chico, sin evitar el atropellado hablar que escapó de sus labios. Rodó los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en su mente, y extendió la mano hacia ella. — ¿Entramos?—Ella rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su pareja de baile.

A la entrada, Michael se encargó de comprar ambos boletos y en cuestión de segundos, los dos chicos afuera miraron partir a uno de sus mejores amigos directo al infierno adolescente que significaba tener una cita en el baile escolar de invierno.

— Los estamos perdiendo, Lucas, los estamos perdiendo—susurró Dustin, palmeando la espalda de Sinclair para, posteriormente, caminar hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, la chica en la mesa le tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

— Debes comprar tu boleto. —Henderson soltó a reír y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Te gustan los chistes? Te contaré uno bueno. Estaba un pato en un restaurante-

— Qué gracioso—ironizó la chica con una falsa sonrisa, más volvió a fruncir el ceño. Casi parecía mentira que fuera dos años menor que ellos—. Sin boleto, no entras. —determinó.

— Tienes el peor sentido del humor que jamás he conocido, Bennet—murmuró el chico con un tono de indignación, hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir hasta sacar varias monedas que dejó sobre la mesa de la chica. Ella cortó un boleto y se lo extendió.

— Disfruta de tu ponche, Henderson. —Se burló en un tono cantarino que iba acorde con su aguda voz. Lucas soltó a reír ante la escena y tomó de los hombros a su amigo, haciéndole ingresar al gimnasio y hundirse en la mala música digna de un baile.

— Me agrada la música. —Mike miró de reojo a su compañera mientras terminaba de servir el ponche en ambos vasos, ofreciéndole uno a ella. — Gracias. —Ella sonrió, aceptando el vaso y dando un sorbo antes de volver a la conversación. — Es como un toque del baile de los papás del chico de _Volver al futuro._

Ante la sola mención de la película, Mike vio su atención aumentar de manera considerable hacia ella. ¡Había visto la película! Aunque bien, todo el mundo había visto _Volver al futuro._ Dicha película resultaba ser algo como uno de los hits más grandiosos del cine a pesar de haber sido estrenada un año atrás.

— ¿Te gustó la película?—preguntó Michael, observando a Debbie quien asintió al instante.

— Es estupenda. —La morena sonrió y dejó el vaso de ponche sobre la mesa de manera poco discreta, aunque Wheeler no la culpaba, la bebida no tenía un sabor aceptable. — ¿Te imaginas que existieran los viajes en el tiempo? ¡Sería fantástico!

— ¡Lo sé!—exclamó el chico en respuesta, dejando a un lado su bebida con la clara idea de que no volvería a dar un sorbo más a ésta—. Viajando en el tiempo podrías hacer lo que fuera, cualquier cosa—afirmó, recibiendo una sonrisa emocionada por parte de ella.

— Exactamente—coincidió, antes de proseguir—. Si viajaras al pasado, ¿qué cambiarías?

Instantáneamente, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Michael Wheeler y dio paso a esa expresión que sólo sus amigos conocían: nostalgia. No había necesidad alguna de preguntar, él había imaginado tantas veces lo que cambiaría si tuviera la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Él sabía exactamente lo que recuperaría si viajara en el tiempo.

— Vamos a bailar. Me gusta esta canción. —Para desviar por completo el tema, Mike tomó la mano de Debbie y le jaló consigo entre el resto de los estudiantes hasta llegar a la pista de baile.

La chica rió a espaldas de él y negó con la cabeza, luciendo bastante divertida una vez que se colocaron frente a frente entre las parejas que bailaban al centro.

— Luces guapo, Mike. —La canción estaba llegando a su fin por lo que fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar el cumplido que Leester lo hacía. ¡Cuánto agradecía las luces oscuras y los colores cambiantes del salón! De no ser por ellas, estaba seguro de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas habría sido imposible de pasar por alto.

— Tú también, Debbie—respondió—. No, guapo no, linda en realidad. Bastante linda.

Ella soltó una buena risa que se eclipsó ante el sonido de la batería en la nueva canción. Debbie juntó ambas manos y abrió aún más los ojos, contenta de reconocer la música que era reproducida. Mike se dio cuenta que era la misma canción que sonaba en el auto de Jonathan Byers cuando pasó por él y su hermana.

"Le gusta The Cure", hizo nota mental mientras miraba a Debbie moverse al ritmo de la música. No tardó en tomar las manos de Michael y acercarlo hacia ella, invitándolo a bailar. Él lo hizo, por supuesto, aunque tuvo que aceptar que era bastante torpe para hacerlo pero la inseguridad pronto desapareció, pues Debbie era tan buena bailando que complementaba sus pasos.

A unos metros de ellos, en la mesa de los bocadillos, Lucas miró la escena y negó con la cabeza. "Luce como un venado aprendiendo a caminar", pensó respecto a los movimientos de su amigo.

Volteó la mirada hacia otro punto de la pista de baile donde segundos antes había visto a Will junto a Jennifer, sin embargo no los encontró. Al menos, no juntos. Frunció el ceño y se giró de inmediato hacia Dustin.

— No puedo creer que esa niña me haya hecho pagar. —Se quejó el muchacho antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida recién servida. — ¡Es el peor ponche que alguna vez he probado en toda mi vida!—exclamó Dustin, regresando el contenido de su vaso rojo sobre el gran recipiente que se encontraba al centro de la mesa de bocadillos.

— ¡Señor Henderson! No puede hacer eso. —Le regañó la profesora a cargo. El joven hizo una mueca y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

— Will no está. —Lucas llamó su atención golpeándole el hombro. De inmediato, el de los rulos se quejó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño.

— Hay maneras de decirlo, Sinclair—replicó por lo bajo, no obstante paseó su mirada por el gimnasio en busca de alguna señal de su amigo. Sin afán de vengarse, golpeó el hombro de Lucas para llamar su atención y señalar hacia la salida trasera del gimnasio, donde Byers trataba de abrir la puerta—. ¡Ahí está! Ve por Mike—indicó antes de –literalmente- echarse a correr para llegar pronto hasta donde se encontraba Will.

Lucas rodó los ojos con cierto hastío, pero no podía pasar por alto lo serio que lucía Michael cuando habló con ellos el jueves de esa semana después del desmayo de William, por lo que se apresuró a esquivar las personas que bailaban hasta llegar a donde Leester casi le suelta un golpe contra el rostro por los movimientos del baile. Afortunadamente, Lucas poseía buenos reflejos como para haber evitado ser golpeado por ella.

— ¿Lucas?—preguntó Mike, extrañado de verlo justo a un lado de ellos. Debbie frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el mencionado, haciendo una mueca; era claro que no era bienvenido por ella.

— Es Will. Se ha ido por la puerta trasera del gimnasio—informó—, Dustin le ha seguido. Vamos.

Sin peros ni contras, Michael olvidó por completo con quién estaba y en qué situación se encontraba; dio la vuelta y pasó casi a empujones entre los estudiantes que seguían bailando al ritmo de In Between Days, Lucas prácticamente le pisaba los talones hasta que un jalón en su muñeca lo detuvo por unos segundos.

— ¿Te parece divertido llegar e interrumpir un baile?—soltó Debbie, con los labios oprimidos en una mueca de enfado no disimulado. Sinclair gruñó entre dientes y se soltó de la chica en un solo movimiento.

— Ahora no, Leester—espetó con frustración, volviendo a su carrera—. ¡Ve por algo de ponche, tu pareja no tardará!—exclamó agitando una mano al aire a modo de despedida. Debbie negó con la cabeza, entre indignada y severamente molesta, pero no era su plan quedarse a esperar como si fuera una niña tonta cualquiera, así que echó a andar detrás de los chicos.

 _Go on go on, and disappear...Go on go on, away from here..._

— ¡Will!—exclamó Mike tras empujar con fuerza la puerta trasera del gimnasio y visualizando a su delgado amigo de rodillas, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Dustin y sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza—. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó ansioso hacia el de los rulos, quien sólo negó en movimientos de cabeza.

— No lo sé, cuando lo alcancé ya estaba de este modo—respondió atropelladamente. Michael se tiró a un lado del chico justo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella salió Lucas, corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Will! ¿Qué es lo que-?

Su pregunta no pudo ser completada cuando el joven Byers se inclinó aún más contra sí mismo y soltó un fuerte grito que, de no ser porque la música resonaba a pesar de que estaban fuera del gimnasio, habría llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

 _Yesterday I got so scared, I shivered like a child._

William volvió a gritar y su cuerpo se contrajo repetidas veces, casi de la manera en la que se sentía cada madrugada en sus pesadillas del valle de las sombras, sin embargo esto era por completo diferente, tanto que no entendía qué sentir al respecto. Sentía como si sus sienes fueran cargadas con electricidad y reventaran a cada cambio de voltaje.

— Por Dios, ¿qué le pasa?—Salvo por Will, para nadie más pasó desapercibida la exclamación de la voz femenina que hizo presencia entre ellos. Como un resorte, Lucas se levantó del lado de su amigo agonizante y tomó a Debbie por los hombros de la manera más suave que le fue posible.

— ¡Lárgate!—Por supuesto, sus maneras de invitarle a desaparecer no tenían el estilo más caballeroso. Ella arrugó la nariz y le apartó las manos con cierta rudeza. — Agh, esto no te incumbe, Leester. ¡Vete!

— ¡No me grites, idiota!—soltó ella de regreso, dándole un pisotón en el pie izquierdo. De inmediato el chico se llevó las manos al pie, saltando sobre el sano mientras se quejaba por el dolor.

— Chicos...—Dustin intentó llamar la atención de todos mientras mantenía las manos sobre la espalda de Will, sosteniéndolo para evitar que éste se desplomara por completo.

— Tú... Niña tonta...—se quejó Lucas entre dientes, dirigiendo hacia la joven una mirada que poco pecaba para ser amigable.

— Debbie, tienes que irte. —Mike se levantó del suelo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica.

— ¡No hasta que me digan qué está ocurriendo!—exclamó. Michael soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Chicos...—repitió Dustin, siendo ignorado una vez más cuando Mike insistió en que Debbie tenía que irse pero ella volvió a negarse, ganando otro poco agradable comentario por parte de Lucas a lo que ella le pisó el otro pie con fuerza. Will había dejado de temblar y alzó la mirada, observando lo mismo que su amigo—. ¡Con un demonio, miren ahí!—Finalmente exasperado, Dustin optó por gritar hacia el resto para llamar su atención y teniendo éxito en ello.

El foco trasero parpadeó con insistencia y eso fue suficiente para que la respiración de todos se congelara por un instante. Empero, aquello no había terminado, pues la pintura gris de la pared comenzó a cuartearse y caer contra el suelo. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no era exactamente la pintura, sino los residuos de un mundo que ya conocían, un mundo que William Byers visitaba cada madrugada desde tres años atrás.

"Demogorgon", fue el pensamiento unánime entre los chicos.

— Tienes que irte. Ahora—exigió Lucas sin siquiera mirar a la joven del vestido azul, colocándose frente a ella como si se tratara de una damisela a la cual debía proteger. Una muy odiosa y tonta damisela, en su opinión personal.

Debbie frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia el lugar de donde caían los pedazos que le recordaban a la nieve, aunque ésta era una nieve gris y oscura, opaca y más fría que el mismo invierno en el que estaban. Quería irse, admitía tener miedo y que quería correr de vuelta a la calidez del baile, pero el hecho de que ninguno de los otros chicos retrocediera le hizo sentir como una verdadera cobarde. No, ella no se movería hasta saber qué demonios se traían esos cuatro entre manos.

— A-Ah...—Will se quejó por lo bajo y volvió a sujetarse la cabeza, gritando una vez más.

El foco parpadeante se apagó por completo a la vez que la pared explotaba liberando una extraña luz fugaz, o al menos, eso pareció hacer cuando los restos grises y negros cayeron sobre todos como si se tratara de una lluvia. De alguna forma, dicha vista resultó demasiado familiar para tres de los chicos.

El cuerpo tembloroso de Will finalmente cedió al cansancio y se desplomó sobre el suelo, completamente agotado. Dustin se inclinó para auxiliarlo al igual que Michael, sin embargo los ojos marrones del débil muchacho se abrieron aún más al mirar hacia el frente, donde el foco de la lámpara recuperó su luz con tanta potencia hasta explotar.

— No puede ser...—murmuró Lucas, con la vista fija sobre el lugar.

Dustin imitó la acción de su amigo y casi se cae de espaldas debido a la sorpresa.

— Está viva...

Debbie dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿D-De dónde ha salido ella?—cuestionó, temerosa.

Antes de girarse hacia donde todos miraban, los latidos del corazón de Michael ya se habían acelerado a un nivel que él mismo creía imposible. Sin embargo, había tantas imposibilidades en ese mundo que resultaban ser más reales que el cielo, que se permitió creer por sólo un segundo que la promesa de un recuerdo difuso en sueños finalmente se había cumplido.

 _Come back, come back, don't walk away_ , resonó la música del salón contra sus oídos cuando la visión de una delgada chica de corto cabello castaño hizo presencia frente a él. Parecía usar toda su fuerza en tan sólo mantenerse de pie, sus cansados ojos marrones le miraban directamente y la sangre resbalaba de sus fosas nasales. Algo parecido a una sonrisa surcó por sus temblorosos y pálidos labios.

— El...—murmuró Wheeler.

— Mike...—respondió ella en un susurro apenas audible. Hizo el amago de caminar hacia él pero el agotamiento que expresaba en sus facciones la venció al sólo dar un pequeño paso. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se fue hacia el frente.

— ¡Eleven!—Mike se apresuró hasta ella, llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que su cuerpo se desplomara por completo contra el piso de asfalto.

A pesar de que ella no le pesaba ni en la más mínima proporción, el joven Wheeler no logró soportar la impresión del momento, la emoción y el miedo mezclados, todo un torbellino de emociones que le obligó a doblegarse hasta caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, sosteniendo a su vieja amiga aún en sus brazos.

— El... Volviste...

Detrás de la puerta cerrada, en el cálido baile de invierno, la música seguía tocando sus notas finales: _Come back, come back,_ _why can't you see... Come back, come back, come back to me._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _La canción utilizada es, como lo dice el texto, In between days y pertenece al grupo The Cure._

 _Ay, por favor, ¡quiten esa cara de sorpresa! Todos vieron venir que ella regresaría, a mí no me engañan. Aunque quizá no lo esperaban tan pronto, pero... Al menos sí fue al Baile de Invierno, ¿no creen?_

 _En fin, ¿qué les parece la historia hasta el momento? ¿Les gusta, los confunde, quieren lincharme para sacarme respuestas? No pueden, ya me mudé de país ¿? Bien, bromeo. ¡La actualización llegara pronto!_

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 ** _Promesa,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


	3. III: El caballero perdido

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **¿Me esperaban tan pronto?**_

 ** _Con ustedes -redomble de tambor- ¡El tercer capítulo! Dedicado especialmente a_** _Blue Bird_ ** _por sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡Gracias!_**

 _Stranger Things y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama que se lleva a cabo sí, por lo que no hay autorización de ser publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

 **El Valle de las Sombras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** _El caballero perdido._

.

.

 _Amigo: Es alguien por quien harías lo que sea._

.

Paralizado. Era ésa la palabra exacta con la que se podía describir la situación de Michael Wheeler en ese momento, e incluso la condición de cada uno de los presentes. Simplemente ninguno de los cuatro amigos podía asimilar lo que hace tan sólo unos minutos había sucedido frente a sus ojos, mucho menos tratándose de la delgada chica que reposaba inconsciente en los temblorosos brazos de Mike. Casi podían sentir que volvían a esa noche de lluvia, la noche que se adentraron en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a Will, en cambio tropezaron con una asustada niña descalza en camisón que parecía huir de algo. Siempre parecía estar huyendo.

— Debemos avisar inmediatamente a un profesor. —La voz de Debbie Leester, nerviosa y teñida de un toque de miedo, se coló en el torrente de pensamientos que atacaban la mente de Lucas, logrando que recuperara el sentido común del que se sentía tan orgulloso la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡No!—exclamó tomando el brazo de la chica y alejándola de la puerta. Debbie soltó un exclamo de indignación y no tardó en forcejear con el moreno, más Lucas no se permitió darle ventaja alguna en esta ocasión—. Es grave, extremadamente grave—declaró, apresando con firmeza las muñecas de Leester entre sus manos.

— Es por eso que necesitamos llamar a un adulto—replicó la chica y ante el amago de querer levantar el pie (posiblemente para pisarlo de nuevo o para una certera patada), Lucas dio un rápido giro y se colocó detrás de ella para evitar que hiciera movimiento alguno rodeándola con ambos brazos—. ¡Sinclair, suéltame!—chilló.

— No adultos, Debbie —determinó una tercera voz— Nadie debe saber que ella ha llegado—Dustin ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla pero la grave seriedad que destilaban sus palabras la obligaron a mantener el silencio y dejar de forcejear entre los brazos de Lucas.

Dustin Henderson, el chico de la eterna sonrisa traviesa y los chistes a la punta de la lengua (siempre buscando el lado humorístico a todo), no era el mismo que veía frente a ella: consternado, callado y abrumadoramente serio.

Entendiendo la gravedad que significaba para ellos el extraño acontecimiento que había presenciado hace un momento, Debbie fue disminuyendo la fuerza de su forcejeo hasta quedarse completamente quieta entre los brazos de quien la detenía.

— No iré por nadie...—murmuró hacia Lucas. Él enarcó ambas cejas, incrédulo por la repentina decisión que su compañera ha decidido tomar. Debbie rodó los ojos de manera exasperada a la vez que golpeó el brazo del chico que la sostenía—. Que me sueltes, te digo. No iré por nadie, ¿bien? No soporto que me toquen sin permiso —masculló por último; hubo algo en su voz al decir aquellas palabras que le convencieron de que era una amenaza disfrazada y que pagaría las consecuencias si no la soltaba.

Por tal razón le obedeció deshaciendo el agarre.

— ¿Alguien podría explicar-?—comenzó a preguntar.

— Ahora no. —Sinclair interrumpió la pregunta de Debbie antes de que ella pudiera terminar de formularla, pasando de largo como si la chica ya no fuera un componente de importancia en la complicada ecuación a la que se enfrentaban. — Dustin, ¿está despierto?—cuestionó a su amigo que sostenía a Byers. El aludido asintió al instante y volvió la atención a Will, quien se mantenía inclinado hacia el frente con la vista fija en la espalda de Mike.

— Will, amigo, ¿estás bien?—La voz de Dustin logró liberarlo de su pequeño trance; giró la cabeza hacia su amigo mas no logró borrar de su mente la imagen presenciada hace sólo un instante. — ¿Puedes pararte?—preguntó al notar la expresión consternada de Byers, quien se limitó a asentir en silencio. Sin embargo, necesitó apoyarse del hombro de Dustin al sentir sus propias rodillas flaquear al incorporarse del suelo.

— E-Es... ¿Eleven?—titubeó pero no había necesidad de responder la pregunta de Will. A pesar de lo confundidos que se encontraban en ese momento, no podía haber duda alguna de que la chica que Mike aún sostenía contra sí se trataba de Eleven.

— Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. —Ni Dustin ni Will vacilaron a la orden que dio Lucas.

— Toma—Sinclair extendió las llaves del auto de su padre hacia Dustin—, lleva el carro al otro lado, por los salones de laboratorio. Será mejor que nadie la vea—agregó refiriéndose a Eleven. Henderson asintió –de haber sido otra la situación, incluso se habría burlado de la actitud demandante de Lucas–, pero como no era el momento, emprendió el camino con Byers apoyado sobre su hombro.

— Te ayudaré—Debbie se acercó a tomar el brazo libre de Will a lo que Dustin hizo el amago de alejarse.

— Deberías irte, Debs—sugirió tratando de disimular el tono nervioso de su voz. La chica, que nunca en su vida se permitía un 'no' por respuesta, frunció la nariz al mirar hacia él.

— Tienen dos opciones: me explican qué está sucediendo y confían en mí, o me largo en este momento a contar todo lo que vi al profesor Clarke. —La seria afirmación de la muchacha tuvo la reacción esperada en sus dos compañeros, quienes cruzaron una fugaz mirada de preocupación y finalmente Dustin masculló un "Puedes venir" entre dientes. Los labios de la chica se curvearon hacia un lado en una tenue sonrisa de orgullo mientras tomaba nuevamente el brazo de Byers para ayudarlo a caminar.

William giró a mirar por sobre su hombro en dirección a Mike, quien permanecía inclinado con la extraña chica acunada en sus brazos. Ella, inconsciente; él, estupefacto.

Fue Lucas quien se acercó hacia ellos hincándose al frente de Michael con la intención de que su amigo reaccionara ante su presencia pero el joven Wheeler no parecía ser capaz de razonar las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Se limitó a mantener la mirada fija sobre la castaña que refugiaba contra sí; su cabello marrón despeinado, su rostro pálido, cada facción de éste que aún atesoraba en algún lugar de su mente donde guardó las memorias de aquellos tiempos, de ella, su primer amor, su heroína. Finalmente, su vista se detuvo en el brazo de la chica donde un tatuaje le adornaba con simpleza: 011.

— El... Realmente eres tú—titubeó envolviéndose de felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo, El?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

— Mike... Mike...—El antedicho no respondió al llamado de su amigo incluso parecía no haber percibido siquiera su presencia, pues se mantenía atado al torrente de emociones que hacían su cuerpo temblar. Lucas soltó un bufido exasperado antes de tomar los hombros de su Wheeler y sacudirlo con cierto nivel de rudeza con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar. — ¡Michael, escúchame!—exclamó.

Entonces, Mike volvió en sí.

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío viento del invierno chocar contra su rostro y estremecerlo, cayendo en cuenta que de sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de un llanto inconsciente. Pudo ser capaz de reconocer a quien estaba frente a él, los colores y la situación. Ansioso giró de nuevo la mirada hacia Eleven para comprobar que no se trataba sólo de una cruel ilusión.

— L-Lucas, es ella... De verdad es Eleven—musitó.

— Mierda, Mike, no estoy ciego, ¡ya sé que es ella!—Lucas volvió a dar otra sacudida a los hombros de su amigo para hacer que le mirara de vuelta. Si bien podría considerarse el más sensato del grupo, las situaciones estresantes lograban que su actitud impulsiva saliera a flote no siempre de la mejor manera, sin embargo era necesaria. — Lo sé, Mike, tanto como sé que tú entiendes que debemos marcharnos ahora—determinó—. Eleven estaba huyendo de algo y sea lo que sea, vendrá por ella. Debemos irnos ahora—añadió con la urgencia dominando su tono de voz así como la expresión ansiosa de su rostro.

Michael asintió en silencio afianzando el agarre sobre Eleven. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica y el otro debajo de sus piernas; era tan menuda como la recordaba, si no fuera por los rasgos de adolescente que su rostro mostraba, él podría creer que se trataba de la misma niña de tres años atrás.

Al incorporarse del suelo tambaleó y fue Lucas quien lo retuvo del brazo para evitar que cayera. Una vez que Mike aseguró a la castaña en sus brazos emprendió el camino detrás de Sinclair quien continuamente se giraba a verlo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

— Will y Dustin se adelantaron al auto—informó apresurando el paso hasta cruzar por completo el Gimnasio y llegando a la siguiente sección de la escuela: los laboratorios. Al no alcanzar a ver aún el auto, se giró hacia Mike haciendo una tenue mueca de preocupación— ¿Quieres que te ayud-?

— No—le cortó Michael—, yo puedo con ella.

Lucas no siguió insistiendo (era claro que Wheeler no dejaría que otra persona se hiciese cargo de Eleven), por lo que volvió la mirada al camino frente a él donde finalmente logró ver el auto viejo de su padre.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en-?—comenzó a replicar acercándose hacia el automóvil pero una vez que llegó a la ventanilla del piloto se llevó una amarga sorpresa— ¿Leester?—cuestionó con claro disgusto— ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

— Curiosa forma de agradecerme haber traído el auto hacia acá. ¿Sabes lo complicado que fue burlar a los profesores?—cuestionó ella en respuesta con un marcado tono de indignación.

— No irás con nosotros—determinó bruscamente al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del asiento de piloto. Debbie soltó un bufido enfurruñado y salió del auto murmurando un claro "Idiota" que Lucas se obligó a ignorar para no iniciar una discusión en un momento como ése.

— Debs, ¿abres la puerta?—pidió Mike llamando la atención de la que aún era su pareja de baile. Ella se giró hacia él al escuchar la petición y la escena con la que se encontró estaba lejos de ser amigable.

Titubeó un instante con la mirada fija sobre la muchacha en los brazos de Wheeler. En el año que llevaba como ciudadana de Hawkins jamás había visto a la chica, pero la manera en que Mike la miraba –como si fuera una clase de superhéroe– le confirmaba que él la conocía más de lo que ella quisiera aceptar. "¿Y si...?", Debbie interrumpió de inmediato el pensamiento que comenzaba a formularse en su mente y se inclinó hacia la puerta trasera para abrirla. No, no era momento ni lugar para dejarse llevar por algo tan estúpido como los celos.

La cabeza de Will reposaba contra el cristal de la ventana cuando Mike se aproximó al auto para resguardar a Eleven, causando que su pálido amigo volteara la cabeza hacia ellos. A pesar del cansancio que expresaba su semblante, Byers se inclinó para ayudar a Mike en su tarea de acomodar a Eleven de la mejor manera posible; una vez hecho, continuó a subir él. Se quitó el saco de su traje con el que cobijó a la castaña, le rodeó por los hombros acercándole hacia su pecho. No dejó de mirarla ni por un sólo instante.

Debbie se mantuvo al margen mientras observaba la escena. Quería no sentirse de esa forma, como si se tratara de una chiquilla tonta que se dejaba llevar por los celos, pero no podía negar que había algo en la mirada y el trato que Mike tenía con esa extraña chica que lograba hacerla sentir una verdadera tonta.

— ¿Vendrás o no?—La repentina voz de Lucas (cargada de un tono despectivo) la despertó de su pequeño trance y asintió torpemente a manera improvisada de respuesta. Subió al carro acomodándose en el pequeño espacio que Mike había dejado para ella. Tratando de evitar la imagen del chico (¡su pareja de baile!) abrazando afectuosamente a una extraña, se inclinó a jalar la puerta para finalmente cerrarla.

Lucas arrancó al instante y un incómodo silencio inundó el auto.

— No puedo creer que haya vuelto—murmuró Dustin a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro, expresando en voz alta lo que llevaba dando vueltas en la mente de sus amigos. Debbie, quien difícilmente podía apartar la mirada de Mike, aguardaba en completo silencio con las preguntas que deseaba expresar retenidas en su garganta creando el 'nudo' del que tanto se escribía en los libros.

— No debiste salir, Debbie. —Ella dio un respingo al escuchar la susurrante voz de Michael dirigiéndose hacia ella a pesar de no mirarla.

— M-Me preocupé por Will—mintió—. Sinclair lucía alterado y tú saliste corriendo, creí que-

— Lo siento—le interrumpió mientras se giraba a ella para mirarla. Debbie se encogió sobre su lugar agachando la vista debido a la cercanía del chico; estuvo por replicar la disculpa de Mike, mas él continuó— Seguro no es la noche que esperabas—añadió mientras sonreía tenuemente a modo de disculpa.

— No, no lo es—admitió la chica echando una fugaz mirada a la joven que dormitaba sobre el hombro de Wheeler.

Leester entre abrió los labios dispuesta a finalmente saciar la curiosidad que le atormentaba desde que presenció todo ese extraño circo detrás del gimnasio, sin embargo Mike pareció leer en su expresión las intenciones que tenía por lo que cortó sus palabras al decir: — Te llevaremos a tu casa.

— N-No, no es necesario, yo...—Una vez más, Michael volvió a interrumpirla alzando la voz e indicando a Lucas que harían una rápida parada en la casa de la chica. Sorprendentemente, el moreno no replicó ante la decisión de su amigo y aunque eso le aclaró que ellos trataban de protegerla (había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la palabra 'grave' fue mencionada durante la aparición de la extraña), Debbie no pudo evitar sentirse cruelmente rechazada.

Tragó amargo a la vez que se inclinaba hacia el frente e indicaba la dirección de su casa al joven que llevaba el volante. La joven decidió permanecer en esa posición para no tener que presenciar la imagen de Mike cuidando de la inconsciente extraña que –suponía– no le dejaría dormir esa noche.

Alrededor de diez minutos llegaron a la dirección que Leester había indicado. No había sido difícil dar con la casa de la chica, después de todo, era la única casa nueva al perímetro de del bosque de Hawkins; se había construido meses antes de la mudanza de la familia de Debbie un año atrás.

Dustin soltó un silbido.

— Woah, Debbie... Tu casa es muy linda—halagó una vez que echó una mirada por la ventana encontrándose con la reciente construcción que fácilmente podría opacar al resto de las viviendas en el condado. La aludida se encogió de hombros ante el adulo, ligeramente incómoda.

— Supongo. Aunque hubiera preferido algo que estuviese apartado del bosque—comentó ella con una tenue mueca en los labios. Vaciló al acercar su mano para abrir la puerta como si realmente no fuera su voluntad marcharse, no obstante la voz de Mike la detuvo y giró su vista hacia él de inmediato, esperanzada de que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

— Deberías ponerte esto—murmuró mientras extendía una chaqueta marrón hacia ella. Debbie trató de esconder la desilusión repentina tras una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento—Dejaste tu suéter en la escuela—añadió Mike.

— ¿Ésa es mi chamarra?—murmuró Lucas mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Gracias—Debbie tomó la prenda que colocó sobre sus hombros para protegerse del frío. Abrió la puerta y la empujó para salir, sin embargo se detuvo por un momento y giró hacia Wheeler quien aún la miraba. Tratando de ignorar a la pálida castaña que el chico ( _su pareja de baile_ , reiteró en su mente) mantenía abrazada protectoramente contra su pecho, se inclinó hacia él y plantó un fugaz beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. — Buenas noches, Mike—deseó al dar la vuelta para salir del automóvil y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— No puedo creer que le dieras mi chaqueta—masculló Lucas mientras miraba enfurruñado hacia el porche de la gran casa donde Debbie rebuscaba debajo de una pequeña maceta lo que podría ser la llave de repuesto.

— No puedo creer que Debbie Leester te haya besado—dijo Dustin girando sobre el asiento de copiloto a mirar hacia la parte trasera. Incluso Will parecía haber retomado un poco el humor puesto que miraba a su amigo con una discreta expresión divertida.

Michael, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, desvió la mirada.

— Ella no me besó—aclaró con aspereza, un aspecto que logró que sus amigos se percataran de que la razón por la que el rostro de Mike se había cubierto de un tono carmesí se debía al enfado más que otra cosa—. ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, Lucas? ¿Enviarla a su casa sin algo que la protegiera del frío?—prosiguió en el mismo tono molesto— Sólo apresúrate—dijo por último entre dientes.

Michael lucía enfadado y lo estaba. En un momento como ése no podía permitirse pensar en algo más que no fuera Eleven inconsciente entre sus brazos. ¡Eleven! ¿Qué importaba una simple chaqueta cuando ella finalmente había vuelto? ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en Debbie cuando la dueña de su primer beso estaba justo a su lado? No, nada más podía tener lugar en sus pensamientos si no se trataba de Eleven.

Mirando en retrospectiva, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca fue posible pensar en algo sin pensar también en ella durante tres años desde su partida. Era una costumbre irreversible.

Y él era incapaz de corregir sus costumbres.

— Realmente espero que ella no esté huyendo—escuchó decir a Lucas mientras aparcaba el automóvil en el terreno que estaba detrás de la casa Wheeler; finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Apagó el motor y sus hombros cayeron acompañados de un suspiro— Piénsenlo—dijo a sus amigos—; si ella estaba huyendo significa una sola cosa.

— Peligro—completó Dustin— Pero, ¿qué tipo de peligro?

— Demogorgon—respondió Mike en alto, un pensamiento que había preferido que quedara albergado en su mente para evitarse la mirada alarmante que William le dirigió.

Por un instante el silencio absoluto inundó el auto siendo abruptamente interrumpido por la carcajada que soltó Lucas ante la afirmación de su amigo.

— ¡Eso no es posible!—exclamó convencido—Ella acabó con el monstruo. Lo vimos, ¿no es así?—Al igual que Dustin había hecho, se giró sobre su asiento para mirar hacia Mike. — No sé cuál sea tu recuerdo de esa noche, pero yo estoy bastante seguro de que Eleven lo destrozó.

— Lo cual fue asombroso—añadió Dustin con una sonrisa de orgullo— Como si fuera Jean Grey usando la fuerza mística del Fénix, ¡auch!—soltó en queja al recibir el golpe de Lucas contra su brazo. Arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró con reproche.

— Tómalo con seriedad—le recriminó.

— Lo hago—replicó Dustin—, estoy tomándolo con seriedad. Pero, ¡vamos, chicos!—continuó alzando ambas manos para enfatizar su punto de opinión— Quizá apresuramos todo este asunto y no hay cosas extrañas sucediendo en Hawkins de nuevo. Quizá Eleven simplemente logró vencer 'El otro lado' y regresó porque extrañaba los waffles, o a Mike, o incluso tu encantadora personalidad, Lucas—ironizó al último— ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente aceptar que nuestra amiga regresó sin acarrear problemas detrás de ella?

Lucas guardó en silencio tras las palabras de su amigo meditando detenidamente dicha opinión. En la parte trasera, Mike volteó discretamente a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Will; estaba pálido (nada extraño en él durante los últimos tres años), pero lo que llamó la atención de Wheeler fue la mortal seriedad que expresaba el semblante de su amigo unido a un extraño temblor en sus manos. Parecía que saldría corriendo del auto en cualquier momento.

— La extrañé, lo admito—Lucas habló tras el breve silencio— Me alegra saber que ella no, bueno, ella... Ya saben—rodó los ojos para restar importancia a su propio comentario; no tenía por qué completarlo cuando todos habían sopesado la posibilidad de que Eleven pudo haber fallecido en el enfrentamiento final ocurrido años atrás—. Pero ella siempre ha acarreado problemas, Dustin... Aunque bien, tampoco creo que se trate de algo tan serio como lo fue el Demogorgon—agregó echando una mirada significativa hacia Mike.

Wheeler separó los labios, listo para defender su alocada teoría –de una forma que no delatara a Byers–, cuando una susurrante voz robó su palabra paralizando a todos. Se trataba de Eleven.

— Will... W-Will...—La chica se removió debajo del saco con el que Mike le había cubierto y frunció el ceño soltando un par de sollozos. —Will... No, Will—alzó las manos apartando el saco y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro claramente siendo víctima de una pesadilla.

Mike volvió a rodearla por los hombros acercándola contra sí, murmurando en su oído con el objetivo de lograr serenarla: — Calma, El... Todo está bien, todo está bien, tranquila—susurraba cariñosamente intentando disfrazar la abrumadora preocupación que le recorría por dentro —Estoy aquí... Estás bien, El—añadió. El cuerpo de la joven antes tembloroso pronto comenzó a apaciguarse hasta volver a dormitar sobre el pecho del chico.

— Eso fue...

—Extraño—completó Dustin la oración que Lucas había comenzado. Una vez que logró apartar su mirada de su antigua amiga –lo cual resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba–, se giró hacia donde Will quien le regresó la mirada; lucía asustado, realmente asustado— ¿Por qué dijo tu nombre?—cuestionó en un murmullo.

Tanto Lucas como Mike voltearon hacia el castaño, éste miró por un segundo de vuelta a Wheeler quien asintió, señal silenciosa de que brindaba su apoyo absoluto. Sintiéndose con la suficiente fuerza para continuar, William supo que ya no podía guardar más su oscuro secreto a quienes eran sus mejores amigos.

— Mike tiene razón—musitó— Hay algo que deben saber—Will alternó la mirada entre Lucas y Dustin para después agachar la cabeza y soltar un largo suspiro— Hay algo que debí decirles hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

La expresión de sus amigos pasó de confusa a preocupada. William Byers nunca mentía y si deseaba hacerlo, no era nada bueno en ello. Entonces, ¿qué tan mal podían ir las cosas para que el más sincero del grupo decidiera guardar silencio y alejarlos de todo? Sea lo que fuera que el chico estuviese guardando, ciertamente no sería nada agradable.

— Será mejor entrar—susurró Mike mientras atraía a Eleven hacia él.

Nadie se opuso a la idea del azabache, todos compartían el sentido común que les gritaba que el patio trasero de la casa Wheeler no era el mejor sitio para llevar a cabo una conversación sobre lo que todos habían denominado 'cosas extrañas'.

— Lucas y yo llevaremos a Eleven hasta el sótano—anunció Dustin a la vez que bajaba del auto y abría la puerta trasera. Michael separó los labios, listo para replicar ante la decisión que su amigo había tomado –aparentemente– por iniciativa propia, pero Henderson le interrumpió antes de que lograra formular su queja en palabras— Alguien debe distraer a tus padres, ¿sabes?

Mike guardó absoluto silencio tras escucharlo y finalmente soltó un cansado suspiro, resignado a que Dustin tenía un buen punto. Sin realmente querer hacerlo, se separó de Eleven y dejó caer cuidadosamente la cabeza de la chica sobre el respaldo del asiento trasero. Al salir del auto echó una mirada seria hacia el de los rulos.

— Con cuidado—advirtió.

— Tranquilo, Mike, la arrojaremos por las escaleras del sótano con demasiado cuidado—ironizó Lucas ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte Dustin cuando la mirada de Wheeler resultó ser la menos amigable que nunca antes había visto. Sinclair bufó con impaciencia al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos— Joder, sólo bromeo, Wheeler—aclaró con ligero tono de fastidio que ocultaba algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

— Bien—se limitó a murmurar Mike entre dientes y giró hacia Will, palmeándole el brazo en señal de que le acompañara. El azabache emprendió el paso apresurado para rodear su casa y llegar por la puerta de entrada principal con Byers pisándole los talones.

— Gracias—escuchó la suave voz del castaño detrás de él. Mike se detuvo casi abruptamente y miró en dirección a su amigo con un gesto de confusión pintado en su rostro. Will hizo una tenue mueca (torciendo los labios hacia un lado) y encogió los hombros— Por no decir nada a los chicos—aclaró a lo que se refería.

— Era tu responsabilidad—respondió Mike y aunque trató de sonar seco en sus palabras, su preocupada expresión aseguraba que desde el momento en que tuvo conocimiento de la condición de Will no fue capaz de simplemente hacerse a un lado y renegar cualquier responsabilidad.

La amistad Mike Wheeler no era así y nunca lo sería.

— Realmente no quise mentirles—susurró Will una vez que habían llegado frente a la puerta principal de la residencia.

Antes de tocar, Mike volvió su mirada hacia él.

"Fue un seis", Will le miraba justo como lo había hecho la noche de su desaparición. Michael recuerda lo decepcionado que se sentía respecto a que su campaña de aquella tarde no hubiese sido finalizada por lo que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el último lanzamiento de dados que definiría el desenlace de la aventura. "El Demogorgon me atrapó", se sinceró el castaño con una pequeña mueca en los labios.

Michael recuerda haber agradecido en silencio contar con un amigo tan honesto como Will lo era. Y tal como sucedió al día siguiente –tres años atrás –al enterarse de su desaparición, una sensación abrasadora de salvarlo lo dominó en ese momento. No estaba en sus planes perder a Will. No podría estar nunca listo para perder a un amigo.

— Lo sé, Byers—respondió—, sé que lo hiciste para protegernos—Mike apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su abatido compañero y le mostró una sincera sonrisa— Podemos arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Es una promesa.

William quiso creer en él, deseó hacerlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el extraño sentimiento que se regocijaba en sus entrañas desde que despertó en la camilla del hospital en 1983 aumentó con fuerza impidiéndole mantener la confianza que Mike tanto expresaba.

Ni siquiera Will podía estar seguro de lo que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo y mente, así como no se sentía preparado para lo que Eleven pudiera explicar al respecto. Algo dentro suyo ya le gritaba la respuesta tan clara como el agua de la lluvia en noviembre.

Sin decir nada más, Byers estiró el brazo hacia la puerta y oprimió el timbre de la casa Wheeler.

. - . - . - . - . - .

Nancy mantenía la mirada fija sobre el chico frente a ella mientras él narraba con inusual emoción una de sus tantas anécdotas sobre sus estudios en la NYU y su estadía en la gran ciudad. Una espontánea risa escapó de los labios de la chica ante la anécdota que Jonathan contaba en ese momento sobre la extraña 'iniciación' que tenían en el edificio de estudiantes; él reía más de lo que ella nunca le vio durante el tiempo que fueron amigos, incluso se coloraba mientras su anécdota se tornaba en situaciones tan bochornosas en las que parecía casi imposible que alguien reservado como Jonathan se involucrara.

— Si olvidamos el hecho de que tuve que dormir sin colchón por no llegar en primer lugar, podría decir que fue casi divertido—comentó finalmente mirando hacia su acompañante que tenía las cejas enarcadas, incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se echaron a reír.

— No puedo creer que te hayan hecho correr por Central Park en ropa interior. —Ella volvió a soltar una risa. — Por favor dime que hay fotografías de tu vergonzosa carrera—añadió en tono burlesco.

— Si lo que quieres es verme en ropa interior, sólo tienes que pedirlo—Nancy separó sus labios reflejando en su expresión una extraña mezcla de ofensa, molestia y un claro destello de diversión. Tomó una papa frita del plato en el que ella comía y lo lanzó directo hacia el rostro de su amigo. Jonathan hizo el amago de esquivar el alimento pero fue inevitable que éste no diera de igual forma contra su rostro debido a la buena puntería que poseía la chica.

— Eso quisieras, Byers—atacó ella con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de ocultar el color carmín que cubrió los pómulos de Nancy y que logró una inconsciente sonrisa en los labios de su compañero (sonrisa que ella no notó).

Jonathan tomó la papa que la joven había lanzado en su dirección y le dio una mordida mientras encogía los hombros sin dar respuesta alguna. El silencio les envolvió después de eso, un silencio que sólo se llenaba con las voces del resto de las personas en el lugar y el tamborileo que hacía el pie de Byers contra el suelo del establecimiento. Era el tipo de silencio que cualquier otra persona enloquecería por llenar con alguna trivialidad cuanto antes, cualquier otra persona que no fueran ellos.

Nancy Wheeler era siempre el modelo perfecto para una fotografía (en ese preciso instante, Jonathan tenía que reunir todo su autocontrol para no tomar la cámara que guardaba en su morral para inmortalizar la imagen de la joven), sobre todo cuando ella se encontraba en silencio; un gesto de Nancy continuamente decía más que cualquiera de sus palabras, mucho más. Las personas solían no notarlo nunca pero él era la excepción: Jonathan siempre la notaría.

— New York es increíble, Nan, —comentó rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos—, pero siempre hay algo que hace falta, ¿sabes?

Ella pareció reaccionar al escucharlo y en silencio agradeció por ello, pues estaba al borde de un colapso mental por todo lo que su mente guardaba desde la 'discusión' con Steve, aunque en el fondo consideraba que su malestar provenía de más tiempo atrás. Retirando los negativos pensamientos de su mente, Nancy se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa fijando su atención en Jonathan.

— ¿Qué falta?—cuestionó sinceramente curiosa por la respuesta.

Jonathan se tomó un par de segundos para contestar. Inconscientemente su mirada se detuvo en el centro de la mesa, justo donde Nancy había dejado caer distraídamente su pálida mano con la palma hacia arriba. Ahí estaba esa delgada línea que resaltaba en la suave piel de su amiga, la cicatriz que él compartía, el recuerdo constante del noviembre en 1983.

El recuerdo constante de ella.

— Tú —dijo finalmente aproximando su mano hacia la de ella, dejando una suave y casi imperceptible caricia en los dedos de la chica que le hizo mirarle fijamente— Haces falta tú.

Él alzó la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules que tanto alteraban sus pensamientos desde que era un niño. Sí, un niño de no más de trece años cuando visitó la casa de los Wheeler y se encontró con esa fantástica niña disfrazada de elfina. Más tarde, su pequeño hermano le había comentado que Nancy era 'asombrosa' porque jugaba con ellos a representar los personajes de Dungeons & Dragons. Nancy Wheeler le pareció la niña más original que existía en el aburrido condado de Hawkins.

Sin embargo, no todo resultó como él lo había planeado. Los problemas en su casa afectaron más de lo que creyó y su propia seguridad se vio terriblemente afectada. Se convirtió en un chico callado, apartado de todo el mundo como si éste pudiera hacerle el peor daño ante el primer roce. Mientras tanto, la niña disfrazada de elfina crecía y olvidaba los cuentos, olvidaba la originalidad y diversión convirtiéndose en otra chica más.

Pero no para él.

— Yo... No creo que yo...—Nancy había comenzado a hablar, separándolo de sus propios recuerdos y obligándole a regresar al presente.

La chica volvió a sellar sus labios y los mantuvo en una extraña mueca que expresaba incomodidad y algo más que ni ella pudo identificar. Sentía la sangre arrebolarse en sus mejillas y secretamente deseó que el chico no fuera capaz de notarlo, aunque tomando en cuenta la naturaleza observadora que poseía un fotógrafo, concluyó que no había nada que pudiera evitar para que Jonathan le leyera cual si fuese un libro abierto. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que él podía leerla como un libro abierto?

— No creo que yo haga demasiada falta en tu vida de universitario—declaró al mismo tiempo que alejaba su mano de la de Byers— Con todas esas historias, los lugares que visitas y tus compañeros... No, no soy tan entretenida—Nancy forzó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No hagas eso—le recriminó el castaño a lo que ella encogió los hombros.

— ¿Hacer qué?—sus ojos azules parecieron más grandes con esa expresión de duda.

— Tirarte para que te levante —aclaró. Ella separó los labios con una respuesta pensada para aquello, mas Jonathan se apresuró a interrumpirla— Tú... —se detuvo por un instante, componiendo de inmediato el comentario que mantenía guardado sólo para sus pensamientos internos— Eres mi mejor amiga, Nancy Wheeler. En realidad, eres mi primer y única amiga. Nada puede eclipsarte, ni todas las luces de New York.

— ¿Ni siquiera en época navideña?—murmuró ella en broma, intentando ocultar la extraña conmoción que causaron las palabras de Jonathan en ella.

— Ni siquiera eso —afirmó el contrario antes de sonreír.

Aún con el paso de los años, Nancy seguía encontrando extraño la facilidad con la que los labios de Jontathan se curveaban en una espontánea sonrisa cuando estaban juntos, casi desentonando con la usual seriedad en su rostro.

En el fondo, la joven atesoraba cada momento en el que aparecía dicho gesto en su amigo. Le gustaba pensar que era ella quien provocaba sus sonrisas y que éstas pertenecían sólo a ella, que el Jonathan frente a sus ojos era diferente al que el resto del mundo podía ver. Muchas ocasiones se reprendió a sí misma cuando su mente divagaba en tales pensamientos (de alguna forma debía recordarse que no perdería al chico aun cuando éste se encontraba lejos de Hawkins), pero con el paso del tiempo dejó de privarse de la libertad de su imaginación; Jonathan se mostraba ante ella como realmente era, quizá como nunca nadie lo conocería. No quería ser egoísta, pero prefería seguir guardándose el privilegio para sí misma y no compartirlo con el resto del mundo, mucho menos con New York.

— ¿Te he dicho que me asusta cuando estás tan pensativa?—Por segunda vez en la noche, Nancy dio un respingo ante la abrupta interrupción a sus pensamientos, así que se apresuró a sonreír despreocupadamente y negar con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, cosas del trabajo —se excusó.

— ¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar si trabajas en un salón de belleza?—Al instante de que la pregunta murió en sus labios, Jonathan cayó en la cuenta de lo inconsciente que había sido al decirlo de ese modo. El gesto herido de Nancy fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir el idiota más grande del mundo entero—Nance, yo no-

— Sí, sé que no estudio como tú, Jonathan—interrumpió la chica con la amargura destilando en su tono de voz—, sé que lo único que conozco en mi vida es Hawkins y sí, quizá tengas razón. ¿Qué de complicado puede haber en los pensamientos de una joven de los suburbios?—espetó Nancy haciendo el nulo intento de oprimir los labios para retener las palabras, pero eran inevitables. Se sentía herida, avergonzada, ¡humillada!

— No quise decirlo de ese modo, Nancy. Lo siento, yo sólo- —Jonathan trató de explicarse pero las palabras salían atropelladas y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Las relaciones con el resto de las personas nunca habían sido su fuerte y temía que, gracias a su estupidez social, terminara arruinando el poco tiempo que tenía en Hawkins para compartir con ella.

— Oh, no, quisiste decirlo —replicó Nancy al tiempo que tomaba su bolso azul y sacaba un par de billetes que dejó sobre la mesa.

Byers frunció el ceño al ver dicha acción pero su mirada pronto se desvió a ella cuando se levantó del asiento.

— Vamos, Nance —reclamó—, no puedes ponerte así por un comentario. Tú perfectamente podrías estar en la NYU si lo hubieras querido.

Una vez más, Jonathan no pudo seguir hablando debido a que la chica se levantó de repente provocando que la mesa hiciera un fuerte sonido al moverla. El mayor de los Byers casi había olvidado lo que una mirada enfadada de Nancy Wheeler podía hacerte sentir; era como ver tu propia muerte sin posibilidad alguna de poder intervenir.

— Quizá hayas aprendido demasiado fuera de Hawkins, Jonathan—habló con enfado contenido—, pero nunca aprenderás cómo tratar a las personas. Tienes la maldita sensibilidad que una cucharadita de té —masculló al final y emprendió el camino hacia la salida del local.

Jonathan se quedó paralizado sobre su lugar con los labios ligeramente separados como si fuera a decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de éstos. En el fondo de su mente podía escuchar su consciencia (que extrañamente tenía una voz muy parecida a Will) reclamarle por su actitud sin filtros; Nancy tenía razón, había cosas que él no podía evitar decir y eso le costaba demasiados problemas con la gente que de verdad quería.

"Te pareces tanto a mí", soltó una maldición en su mente cuando las difusas palabras de su padre se colaron entre sus pensamientos, optando por apresurarse para alcanzar a Nancy quien ya estaba saliendo por el umbral del local.

La chica se abstuvo de azotar la puerta una vez que llegó a la calle, no quería parecer una loca y mucho menos deseaba mostrar otra escena de novia molesta al inicio de una discusión. No es que ella se considerara una novia para Jonathan (¡por Dios, no!) pero la última conversación con Steve (de quien sí era novia) aún permanecía presente dentro de su cabeza y el hecho de que él no se hubiese comunicado en casi tres días comenzaba a casi enloquecerla.

"¿Y si fui muy dura con Jonathan?" pensó a sus adentros, relacionándolo con el estado sensible en el que se encontraba el último par de semanas. Estaba por girarse y volver al establecimiento, cuando una voz capturó toda su atención.

— ¿Nancy?

Era Steve.

— ¡Nancy, espera!—La puerta del local se abrió repentinamente y Jonathan salió a su encuentro.

La chica separó los labios ante la sorpresa de ver a Steve frente a ella, con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la corbata desanudada. No obstante, él no se mostraba sorprendido por verla (no del todo), sino que su mirada iba de ella al chico detrás. Jonathan, por su parte, oprimió un poco los labios y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, repentinamente incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraba.

— Jonathan Byers, qué sorpresa—comentó Steve y pasó de largo a su novia, extendiendo la mano hacia el mencionado. Jonathan titubeó un par de segundos antes de responder el saludo, formando en sus labios una mueca que bien podría pasar por ser una sonrisa— Una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí—continuó Harrington—Con mi novia, pero bien, parece que a ella le gusta pasar el tiempo con cualquiera que no sea yo.

— Ni siquiera te has dignado a llamarme en casi tres días—se defendió Nancy, murmurando entre dientes.

— Sólo trataba de darte tu espacio para pensar las cosas—respondió él en un tono afligido que desconcertó a la chica; estaba acostumbrada al sarcasmo en sus respuestas o que ignorara las discusiones, no a esa persona que le miraba de manera extraña— Pero veo que realmente estás replanteando todo—añadió Steve, echando un vistazo hacia Jonathan.

Como un flash, Nancy recordó que había visto antes esa expresión en el rostro de su novio. Fue a comienzos de su relación, tres años atrás, después del incidente de su nombre en la cartelera. Cuando él había creído que ella y Jonathan... "Oh, no", pensó, "no de nuevo".

— Harrington, no es lo que parece —Byers entró en defensa de su amiga, aunque Nancy deseó que no lo hubiese hecho.

— Claro—contestó con ironía Steve— Nunca es lo que parece, ¿cierto, Nancy?—agregó la pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

— Estás pensando tonterías, ¿sabes?—Ella soltó un largo suspiro, acomodando la correa del bolso sobre su hombro— Jonathan ha vuelto de New York—comenzó a explicar— Pasará poco tiempo en Hawkins, así que acordamos salir para hablar sobre lo que han sido nuestras vidas—finalizó, volviendo la mirada hacia su novio.

Se sentía torpe de haber tenido que dar una explicación, porque si nada malo había sucedido, ¡las explicaciones no eran necesarias! Algo en el gesto incrédulo de Harrington le demostró que él podía estar llegando a la misma conclusión. Sin embargo, ya no eran los adolescentes de diecisiete años que habían sido tiempo atrás, los mal entendidos no tenían lugar en su relación y una escena de celos no arreglaría.

Nancy confiaba en Steve tanto como él confiaba en ella.

— Lo siento, amor—Steve negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Jonathan—Bienvenido, Byers.

El aludido sonrió apenas, asintiendo al saludo.

— Gracias—murmuró.

Un incómodo silencio tomó lugar. De alguna extraña forma, cada uno sintió como si estuviera de más en la escena. Jonathan estaba por despedirse cuando un rechinido de llantas llamó la atención de los tres y dirigieron la vista hacia la moto que había estacionado en la acera frente a ellos.

El conductor bajó de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco; tenía el cabello rubio un poco más debajo del lóbulo de sus orejas. Cuando se giró, todos pudieron notar que se trataba de una chica.

— Olvidaste tu cartera en la oficina, Harrington—comentó la rubia, lanzando la billetera hacia el de traje, quien la atrapó en el aire. Nancy enarcó ambas cejas y miró a su novio, pidiendo una explicación.

— Ah, Loo, ella es mi novia Nancy—la presentó— Cariño, ese cavernícola es la chica de las copias.

— Siempre tan atento—ironizó Lorraine (Loo era su diminutivo) —Un gusto—dijo en dirección a Nancy, mas ningún gesto en la chica expresó que realmente fuera un gusto conocerla, por lo que Wheeler no supo si sonreír o decir algo más.

Sin embargo ni una de las dos opciones fueron necesarias, cuando la motociclista ya había dado la vuelta y agitaba la mano enguantada detrás de sí a modo de despedida. Antes de ponerse el casco nuevamente, volvió la vista hacia las tres personas frente al local de comida y sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de desconcierto.

— Por casualidad, ¿saben qué ha sucedido en la Secundaria? Hay demasiada gente en el lugar—comentó la joven— Dijeron que era un apagón, pero créanme, en la ciudad los apagones no ocurren de esa forma—añadió burlona, poniéndose el casco y encendiendo el motor. Antes de que Steve pudiera detenerla para preguntar al respecto, Loo arrancó dejándolos detrás.

— Pedante odiosa—masculló Harrington— Es una patada en el trasero—agregó un segundo insulto, que Nancy pudo traducir como: 'la clase de persona que no deja que Steve Harrington se salga con la suya'. Iba a comentar exactamente eso, cuando su cerebro dio un clic repentino.

— ¿La secundaria?—cuestionó en alto, dando un vistazo hacia Jonathan quien ya la miraba con la misma expresión de susto en el rostro.

— Will / — Mike.

Murmuraron al unísono los nombres de sus hermanos menores. Sin detenerse un segundo más, los dos echaron a correr por la acera en dirección a donde Jonathan había dejado el automóvil.

— No de nuevo—murmuró Steve reprimiendo un resignado suspiro y corriendo tras los otros dos. Parecía una clase de Deja vú y él no estaba preparado para enfrascarse de nuevo en lo que sea que ese par estuviera planeando.

Sin embargo, tenía que estar ahí por Nancy. ¡Las cosas que seguía haciendo por ella!

Subió en el asiento trasero del auto de Byers, absteniéndose de hacer pregunta alguna. No quería saber nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario (pues si bien conocía la historia del monstruo y el niño Byers gracias a Nancy, prefirió no ahondar por completo en ella para proteger su salud mental). El viaje fue en silencio, no había nada que decir ni tampoco tiempo, ya que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban frente a la secundaria Hawkins donde todos los alumnos de arremolinaban en la entrada.

Algunos se esparcían a sus alrededores, otros esperaban a sus padres.

Al bajar del auto, Jonathan corrió entre los estudiantes en busca de Will. Steve y Nancy hicieron exactamente lo mismo, buscando entre todos los chicos de traje a Michael Wheeler.

— ¡Hop!—Jonathan se acercó al oficial al reconocerlo entre el gentío. Jim se encontraba mortalmente serio, aunque su gesto se compuso una vez que el mayor de los Byers llegó hasta donde él— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Al parecer, sólo un apagón—informó Hopper, no obstante la respuesta no satisfizo del todo a Jonathan, quien le miró escéptico. James tuvo que aceptar que no podía esconder la verdad de él, por lo que lo tomó del hombro y lo alejó del resto de las personas— Fue más extraño que sólo un apagón. Toda la electricidad ha muerto en este lugar. Cada foco que recuerdas en la escuela, estalló.

— ¿Y Will?—cuestionó impaciente.

— No lo he encontrado—Hopper se quitó el sombrero de su uniforme y exhaló el aire, agotado— Tampoco al resto de los chicos.

Jonathan miró hacia atrás ante esas palabras, dando con Nancy que se movía de un lado a otro en busca de su hermano. Sintió que algo no estaba bien, que todo se desmoronaba en ese preciso momento y que él no había podido evitarlo. Nunca podía. Tres años atrás –no importaba lo que Joyce dijera–, Jonathan tenía la certeza de que todo había sido su culpa. De haber estado esa noche para Will, él nunca se habría extraviado.

— Debe haber ido a casa—Hop llamó su atención, como si supiera a qué rumbo se dirigían sus pensamientos y quisiera evitarlo. Aún fuera diminuto, Jonathan se sintió conmovido por el acto.

— Sí, o debe estar con los Wheeler—aportó Byers.

— Tienes razón, con los Wheeler...—Jim curveó los labios en algo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Jonathan frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido por la reacción del oficial, más cuando estaba por preguntar al respecto, el mayor continuó— Yo buscaré a tu hermano—afirmó, dando una palmada en el hombro del universitario— Tú deberías irte a casa; si Joyce se entera del apagón, será mejor que estés con ella para librarla de la preocupación, ¿de acuerdo?

Jonathan ya había sido testigo de la seguridad que el hombre frente a él emanaba (después de todo, era el jefe de policía), pero nunca había notado ese tipo de mirada; era una mezcla de cariño y protección. Cayó en cuenta del por qué Will apreciaba tanto a James Hopper: lo veía como una figura paterna. En el fondo de su mente, Jonathan se preguntó si acaso él también lo miraba de esa forma.

— De acuerdo—asintió el muchacho.

Jim se separó de él y pasó por su lado, aunque se detuvo a unos pasos, mirándolo de vuelta.

— Jonathan...—le llamó. Por un instante pareció que no iba a decir nada más, pues su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo y volvió a elevarla en su dirección. Finalmente, separó los labios para decir: — Cuídala.

Jonathan asintió con seguridad. Jim Hopper se dio la vuelta satisfecho con la respuesta silenciosa del joven y caminó hasta la camioneta de policía estacionada frente a la escuela.

Byers le miró partir, extrañado por la petición. ¿Cuidar de su madre? ¿Qué clase de orden era esa? Jonathan no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras como una difusa despedida que él no entendía, pero eso no era posible. Quizá Hopper sólo estaba preocupado de que los acontecimientos de 1983 estuvieran nuevamente tocando las puertas de Hawkins; si él se involucraba una vez más, era lógico que deseara mantener a Joyce fuera del peligro.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, Jonathan sonrió apenas. Quizá él no era tan malo para su madre.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que Jim Hopper realmente estaba despidiéndose. No era un buen hombre, quizá nunca lo había sido, y para continuar con el plan que había dado comienzo tres años atrás, necesitaba renunciar a Joyce Byers. Renunciar a una familia entera.

. - . - . - . - . - .

Hundió una vez más el trapo en el recipiente de agua tibia que había preparado minutos antes, lo exprimió un par de veces antes de doblarlo y llevarlo hasta el rostro de la inconsciente chica sobre el sofá. Trataba de lucir lo menos afectado posible aunque parecía absurdo siquiera intentarlo. ¿Cómo podía no afectarle su regreso? Eleven había aparecido en su vida para voltear todo de cabeza (incluso de forma literal) y creyó que todo estaba perdido desde el instante en el que ella desapareció. Pero estaba equivocado, porque ahora Eleven se encontraba ahí, ¡ahí justo en frente de él a una distancia tan cercana que incluso podía besarla!

Cuando dicho pensamiento se coló en su mente, Mike tuvo que agachar ligeramente la cabeza para que sus amigos no se percataran del sonrojo que cubrió furiosamente sus mejillas. ¿A qué clase de chico se le ocurría pensar en un beso cuando se encontraba en semejante enredo que presagiaba peligro para Will y para todos? Se sintió un idiota y secretamente se dijo que eso no estaba del todo mal.

Eleven siempre había sido una niña bonita. Sí, definitivamente no era como el resto de las chicas que él conocía; ella no tenía el llamativo color dorado en su piel como Debbie Leester ni sus grandes ojos verdes, tampoco desprendía feminidad como Nancy y su cabello mucho dejaba por desear. Sin embargo, su sonrisa... Eleven tenía la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa del mundo, los ojos más inocentes y una asombrosa valentía que lo deslumbraba. Bonita, realmente era bonita.

Ahora los años habían hecho su trabajo con ella. Su cabello castaño se rizaba desordenadamente en las puntas y de un largo que apenas rozaba sus hombros; sus facciones aún lucían aniñadas pero se combinaban con el rostro de una joven. Pómulos altos y delicados, nariz graciosamente respingada justo como la recordaba. Mientras Michael limpiaba el rostro de la chica con suavidad, iba haciendo nota mental de cada pequeño cambio hasta que sus ojos volvieron a detenerse en los pálidos labios de la chica. Sintió que perdía el suelo donde estaba hincado y que sólo debía acercarse un poco más, sólo un poco, para poder comprobar si sus labios conservaban la suavidad que él tan bien recordaba.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

La repentina voz de Lucas lo sacó súbitamente de su hipnosis provocando que se retirara de la chica cuanto antes, mas su brinco le provocó caer de sentón hacia atrás ganándose la atención del resto de sus amigos. El moreno enarcó ambas cejas ante la torpeza de Mike.

— ¿S-Saber qué?—preguntó mirando directamente hacia Lucas, intentando deshacer cualquier pensamiento que estuviera cruzando por la mente de su amigo después de ver su ridícula acción.

Dio resultado, pues pronto las facciones de Sinclair volvieron a contraerse en su característico ceño fruncido y Michael pudo notar como el chico cerraba los puños conteniendo el enfado.

— Sabías lo de Will, ¿no es así?—repitió la pregunta con más lentitud, aumentando la amenaza en sus palabras.

"Así que finalmente les contó", se dijo mentalmente cuando llevó la mirada hacia donde estaba Will; lucía más pálido de lo que estaba en la parte trasera del gimnasio.

— Sí, lo sabía—confesó— Pero lo supe este jueves, ¿de acuerdo?—aclaró antes de que Lucas pudiera empezar a quejarse como bien solía ser su costumbre. En cambio, el chico extendió la mano hacia Mike para ayudarle a incorporarse del suelo.

— No puede ser —murmuró Dustin que permanecía recargado contra la puerta del baño en el sótano— No. Puede. Ser—repitió separando cada palabra una de la otra y dotándola de cierto dramatismo que sólo él podía expresar— Justo cuando las cosas parecen ir bien, ¡sucede esto! Dios, Dios...—se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y despeinó con urgencia su cabello, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron entre sus rulos y le hicieron soltar un quejido de dolor.

— Debiste decirnos —Lucas miró hacia Will, quien prefirió no verlo de vuelta por temor a la seria expresión de su amigo— Hemos visto cosas más extrañas que un par de gusanos, ¿sabes?

— Intenta escupirlos desde tu interior —farfulló el castaño.

Lucas entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesto por el comentario, mas decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar. Si bien se caracterizaba por ser como un gato (huraño y sumamente orgulloso), la parte razonable de la que tanto alardeaba le recordó que no podía enfadarse con uno de sus mejores amigos por hechos del pasado, situaciones que ya no estaban en su poder cambiar.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa central del sótano, pasó una de sus manos por el rostro y sus tres amigos le miraron discretamente, como si esperaran que Lucas decidiera irse en cualquier momento. Finalmente, esto no sucedió y el moreno alzó de nuevo la cabeza hacia Will.

Parecía querer decir algo, mas Dustin se adelantó.

— ¿Te duele?—cuestionó en un tono bajo, separándose de la puerta y caminando hacia la mesa— Cada que eso sucede... ¿Te duele?

Will pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.

— En realidad no, sólo...—las miradas fijas de sus amigos sobre él le recordaron las consecuencias de sus mentiras, así que torció los labios y giró la cabeza, evitando mirarlos de vuelta— No, no duele. Pero cada que sucede vuelvo a ese lugar.

— Con volver te refieres... ¿A verlo? ¿Lo recuerdas?—preguntó Dustin, que a pesar de su dramatismo, parecía ser el único que se detenía a pensar adecuadamente sobre la situación.

Will negó.

— Regreso, realmente estoy ahí—la voz de Byers adquirió un tono ansioso al responder— Todo ese aire putrefacto, el frío, la oscuridad... Es aterrador, ¿saben? Y se ha vuelto tan frecuente—alzó una de sus manos y la pasó por su cabello, un gesto nervioso que había aprendido de su madre.

— ¿Frecuente?—Mike frunció el ceño— Dijiste que sucedía muy pocas veces, que incluso estaba disminuyendo. Tú... ¿Tú me mentiste?

Los labios de Michael se torcieron en una mueca, estaba molesto, incluso más que molesto. Volvía a sentirse como aquella tarde en la enfermería cuando descubrió el secreto de William. ¡Después de todo seguía sin confiar en él! ¡En su mejor amigo! Se preguntó qué era lo que no hacía bien para perder de ese modo a Will. Nunca imaginó un mundo donde Byers fuera capaz de ocultarle un secreto, no cuando había sido su confidente desde que eran sólo niños.

— Está despertando—Lucas capturó la atención de todos tras tales palabras. Dustin se acercó apresuradamente a un lado de su amigo, frente al sillón donde dormitaba Eleven.

Mike apartó la vista de William, con el amargo sabor de la decepción aún dentro de sí, y caminó hacia el sofá sentándose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba de éste a los pies de la joven.

— El... ¿Puedes oírme, El?—susurró, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Mike—respondió ella— ¿Mike...?—repitió mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, intentando enfocarlos hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

— Sí, El, soy yo—Wheeler sonrió emocionado, tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. Dustin –observador silencioso desde siempre– fue el único en notar la extraña caricia que Mike hizo sobre la palma de la chica, como si ella se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

— Sigue hablando, quizá recupere la consciencia con mayor rapidez—aconsejó Henderson con cierta burla. Eleven elevó la mirada en su dirección y un gesto conciliador cubrió su cansado rostro.

— Dustin—murmuró al mismo tiempo que se removió en el sofá para poder sentarse. Mike trató de detenerla, pero ante su insistencia, no le quedó de otra que ayudarla a incorporarse.

— Es bueno saber que no has olvidado a tus amigos, _rara_ —Sinclair se plantó frente a ella y extendió su mano. A pesar del paso de los años, él recordaba que tenía que hacer las paces con la chica. Tres años atrás, él había atacado primero y de acuerdo con las reglas, dar el primer paso era su responsabilidad.

— Lucas—le nombró la castaña, aceptando el gesto que tiempo atrás vio entre el moreno y Mike.

— Es como tener doce años de nuevo—comentó Dustin y los cuatro compartieron una sincera sonrisa, olvidando por un momento que una nube gris (mucho más grande que la del pasado) se cernía sobre ellos tal como una depredador acechando su presa.

Eleven fue la primera en volver a la realidad, aunque la chica aún parecía no poder librarse nunca de la oscuridad de su pasado y presente.

— Will—dijo con seriedad— ¿Dónde está Will?

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, confusos por el repentino interés de Eleven en alguien que apenas conocía. No obstante, William se abrió paso entre ellos y en voz baja murmuró: — Estoy aquí.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó de pronto y se levantó del sofá al instante, lanzándose hacia Byers para rodear su cuello en un torpe e impulsivo abrazo. Lucas arrugó la nariz ante aquello, mientras que Dustin desvió discretamente la mirada hacia Michael, quien permanecía completamente congelado frente a tal escena.

— Aún estás a salvo, Will—dijo Eleven en el abrazo— Me siento bien al saber que estás a salvo—añadió, demostrando al resto que su vocabulario seguía siendo limitado y no reconocía las emociones tan bien como cualquier otro ser humano.

Dustin diría que ella estaba alegre, Will parecía asustado, Lucas confundido y Mike... Grabó el rostro de su amigo en su mente. _¿Celos?_

— ¿A qué te refieres, El?—Wheeler frunció el ceño. Eleven, al escucharlo, se separó de Will para mirar hacia Mike— ¿Cómo que aún está a salvo?

— Está en peligro—expresó ella como si esa explicación fuera suficiente para que el resto le entendiera— Me disculpé con él porque no pude evitarlo. Nada ha terminado—agregó.

— ¿Te disculpaste?—Lucas se adentró en la conversación— ¿Cuándo y precisamente cómo es que te disculpaste con Will? Tú estabas, bueno, ¡desaparecida!

—Lo sé—respondió ella— Pero, nosotros-

— Te has comunicado con él—Mike le interrumpió y su voz sonó extrañamente enfadada— ¿No es así?

No hizo falta que alguno de los dos respondiera, Michael Wheeler tenía el talento de descifrar a las personas que más quería como si se trataran del más fácil de los acertijos. Eleven se mantuvo al margen, como si realmente no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del chico, fue Will quien se acercó a él para tomarle del hombro pero Mike se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¡Me mentiste!—le gritó— ¡Todo este tiempo, Byers, me mentiste! Sobre ti, sobre el Otro Lado, sobre Eleven... ¡Sobre ella!—recalcó, poniendo en sus últimas palabras toda la tristeza con la que había tenido que lidiar por tres largos años, todo el sufrimiento que Will pudo haber detenido con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras.

— Mike, por favor, no entiendes-

— No, claro que no entiendo, ¡no lo entiendo, Will!—espetó una vez más, siendo incapaz de contenerse, mejor dicho, sin querer hacerlo.

— Mike, quizá debamos-

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Estaba viva y lo ocultaste—Mike se acercó hacia Will interrumpiendo las palabras de Henderson. Estando uno frente al otro fue sencillo notar que Byers era un par de centímetros más bajo que su amigo y que en ese momento lucía como un cachorro que no tenía escapatoria—Nos has mentido a todos. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?—murmuró.

William nunca creyó que podía sentirse tan triste frente a su mejor amigo.

— Trató de protegerlos—intervino la castaña tomando la mano de Mike, pero él la apartó del mismo modo en el que se había alejado de Will.

— No, tú no te acerques—susurró, aún consternado— Te llamé. Muchas veces intenté hacerlo. ¿Alguna vez me escuchaste?—Ella le miró fijamente al momento de asentir en silencio. Mike sintió que pronto se desplomaría sobre el suelo— Y no respondiste—llevó su brazo hacia el rostro para tallarse los ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

Sin decir nada más, caminó hacia las escaleras.

— Mike—susurró Eleven, siguiéndole el paso— Mike, estamos en peligro—agregó.

Wheeler se detuvo en el primer escalón y la miró por sobre el hombro.

— Vamos, Michael, no es tiempo para peleas—Lucas intervino caminando hacia él— Will hizo mal y es algo que pagará, pero no ahora.

Mike apretó la baranda de la escalera donde se sostenía y su gesto se endureció. Se sentía terriblemente traicionado por dos de las personas más importantes que existían para él. ¡Apostaría su vida por ellos! ¡Lo había hecho! Podía hacerlo de nuevo, más la herida que sentía dentro de sí dolía más que una caída del precipicio.

Tragó en seco y finalmente se giró hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—preguntó brusco hacia la chica. Eleven titubeó un instante; no era esa la forma que había soñado tanto tiempo para su reencuentro con Mike.

— Saben que vine al lugar que más quiero—respondió a la vez que miraba el sótano. "Era más grande", pensó para sí misma— Así que tenemos que huir ahora.

— ¿Huir? ¿Hablas en serio?—Dustin interrumpió a la castaña. Ella asintió— ¿¡Y a dónde!? ¡No podemos huir una noche sólo así! Estas cosas se planean, y-

— Tomaremos comida de la alacena de Mike. También, tenemos mudas de ropa aquí, ¿no es así? Las tomaremos. Tengo el auto de mi padre y si nos movemos ahora, llegaremos al Castillo Byers antes de levantar sospechas—Lucas habló con absoluta rapidez, dejando a todos un poco impresionados por un plan tan apresurado que no lucía del todo mal.

— Buena opción—aportó Mike tras un breve silencio— Nadie conoce el Castillo Byers más que nosotros. Y bueno, la mamá de Will, Jonathan y Hop-

— ¡No!—Eleven saltó repentinamente y sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, incluso su delgado cuerpo había comenzado a temblar— ¡Hop no! N-No, él no... —la chica oprimió los labios, dudando sobre continuar. Sin embargo, tras un breve suspiro, murmuró con absoluta seriedad: — _Malo._ Hop es _malo._

El silencio gobernó en el sótano de los Wheeler tras las atropelladas palabras de Eleven. Sin embargo, cada uno pudo asegurarse de que ella no mentía, de que existían muchos secretos detrás de esos tres años y que ninguno de ellos podía siquiera darse una idea de todo lo que sucedía. Estaban de nuevo atrapados en un juego de laberinto.

 _Malo._ La palabra sonó como un eco en la mente de Will. ¿Jim Hopper? ¿En qué clase de mundo Jim Hopper podría ser un hombre malo? Sus manos temblaban ante la confesión de su amiga y sus ojos habían comenzado a cosquillearle, pues las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos. Nunca en su vida había confiado tanto en un adulto (exceptuando a su madre), nunca creyó que podría saber lo que significaba tener una verdadera figura paterna hasta que Jim llegó a su vida. Y ahora... Todo era una mentira.

— ¿A dónde iremos entonces?—preguntó Lucas, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Quizá podamos pedir ayuda a Jennifer y-

El nombre de Jennifer Hayes lo regresó de golpe a la realidad.

— De ninguna manera dejaré que ella se involucre en esto—Las palabras de Will fueron dichas con tanta firmeza que logró sorprender al resto de sus amigos, incluida Eleven, quien se había acostumbrado al temeroso muchacho que encontraba en cada viaje a El otro lado.

Dustin se abstuvo de hacer un comentario al respecto y prosiguió.

— Creo que sé a dónde ir —anunció, ganándose la plena atención de los cuatro— Así que... ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre asaltar una alacena?—añadió con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, contagiando su simpatía al resto.

Empero, eso no eclipsó el peligro que se avecinaba. Todos podían sentirlo, el miedo y la ansiedad flotaba en el sótano que había sido testigo de un sin número de juegos infantiles. En esta ocasión no se trataba sólo de una campaña, sino de una verdadera batalla para la que ellos –quizá– no estaban preparados.

. - . - . - . - . - .

Tal como previó, el sótano de los laboratorios era un completo caos. Las voces se enredaban unas con otras, impidiéndole descifrar con exactitud lo que cada persona decía, aunque no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar cuál era el tema que causaba tanta polémica.

— James Hopper—habló una voz cercana a él, se trataba de Jeremy Blake, uno de los más jóvenes entre los científicos 'locos' que llenaban la sala. Automáticamente, el resto calló sus discusiones y sus miradas se giraron en su dirección.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó el hombre a la cabeza de la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre ésta— ¿Qué noticias nos tiene, jefe?

— Ella no salió de Hawkins—anunció.

Jeremy Blake soltó una cantarina risa.

— La sujeto es capaz de destrozar puertas y crear portales, ¿nos estás diciendo que ella desaprovechó sus habilidades quedándose en Hawkins?—el joven negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su pálido rostro— Tonterías.

— Quizá hay algo que la ata a Hawkins—apostó una mujer arrugando suavemente el entrecejo, acentuando las arrugas de su rostro.

El hombre sentado a la cabeza se limitó a permanecer en silencio con la mirada fija sobre Hopper, mientras el resto de sus compañeros volvían al desordenado diálogo compartiendo sus puntos de vista respecto a la reciente baja en su proyecto.

— Sabes en dónde apareció la chica—murmuró el doctor a mando con una sonrisa ladina iluminando su rostro. Se inclinó hacia atrás a la vez que se acomodaba la bata, mostrando con claridad el gafete que le identificaba dentro de los laboratorios: _Dr. J. Leester._

— El baile de Invierno —respondió Jim, sin inmutarse cuando Jacob caminó en su dirección. Después de todo, el doctor de piel oscura era centímetros más bajo que él, aunque eso no restaba la severidad de su mirada.

El contrario asintió en silencio ante la respuesta, recordando que estaba al tanto del baile escolar al que su hija única había asistido esa noche; hizo una nota mental de preguntar los detalles de la celebración cuando volviera a casa.

— Fue donde ocurrió el apagón—observó Jeremy, frunciendo el ceño— Podemos simular un grupo de reportaje y entrevistar a los que asistieron. Quizá los detalles que den puedan indicarnos a dónde-

— No es necesario—le interrumpió Hopper—. Sé exactamente a dónde irá.

Jacob Leester amplió su sonrisa.

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo—anunció jovial— Te encargarás de la chica, Hopper, mientras que dejaré al sujeto **01** en manos de Blake—indicó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al más joven del lugar, quien sonrió satisfecho con su tarea.

— ¿Byers?—Jim se interpuso inconscientemente frente a la puerta, impidiendo que Leester saliera de la habitación. Éste frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la actitud del oficial— Él chico no está listo. No estamos listos para la fase II—argumentó Hopper.

Jacob soltó una risa seca.

— Oh, Jim... No me digas que te has encariñado con la familia Byers—se burló mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— De ninguna manera—respondió James y su voz sonó grave, sin poner a dudas que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

— El sujeto está listo—Leester colocó su mano sobre el hombro del oficial, indicándole con una palmada que estaba obstruyendo su camino. Jim, quien permanecía estoico, se movió para darle paso. Jacob miró por sobre su hombro hacia la sala y antes de continuar su camino, dijo: — Hace tiempo que lo está. Y nosotros también.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienen ideas de lo que está sucediendo? ¿Alguna teoría? Sólo advertiré que aún no comienzan los verdaderos problemas... muajaja._

 _Respondiendo el review **Blue Bird:**_

 **[[** Te aseguro que pronto descubrirás lo que sucede con Will, aunque eso del alien en el estómago no está tan lejos (?). Y definitivamente Debbie será parte de esta nueva aventura, ¿es amiga o enemiga? No puedo decirlo. Sí, ocultar a una chica de 15 es mucho más difícil que a una de 12; ahora imagina, ¿cómo ocultaremos a cinco chicos de 15? ¡Auch! Gracias por comentar, de verdad me alegra saber que te gusta aksldjkdfsl. **]]**

 _Espero tener el próximo capítulo para Navidad._

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 ** _Promesa,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


	4. IV: Policía malo, policía bueno

_Tengo puesto un nacimiento, en un rincón de mi casa, con pastores y pastoras y un palacio en la montaña(8)_

 **¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Pueden sentir mi emoción por las fiestas? Amo Navidad, es un hecho, por tal razón he dado todo de mí para traer a ustedes un capítulo como regalo.**

 **Aunque realmente lo siento, he tardado más de lo que creí y no pude traerlo exactamente en Navidad. Lo sé, deshonrada yo, mi familia y deshonrada mi vaca.**

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!_**

Stranger Things y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama que se lleva a cabo sí, por lo que no hay autorización de ser publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **El Valle de las Sombras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** Policía malo, policía bueno.

.

 _Los amigos no mienten._

.

.

Lucas Sinclair siempre se había caracterizado por ser un buen estratega, era lógico y astuto, virtudes tan marcadas que llegaban a rayar en un defecto cuando el chico era incapaz de escuchar las opiniones que no estaban concordes a las de él. No obstante, en momentos de presión como en el que se encontraban en ese instante, el resto de sus amigos agradecieron contar con la aguda mente del moreno que brindó un –aunque improvisado– buen plan.

A su habilidad se le unió la oportuna opinión de Dustin, quien era la contraparte de la lógica de Lucas pero que le complementaba en todo momento al siempre aportar una nueva perspectiva al problema. Apenas Henderson les recordó que había un lugar más donde podrían pasar la noche sin demasiado peligro, todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

La tensión aún era latente entre todos; cuando Will se encaminó detrás de Mike para ayudarle a reunir la comida, el azabache le detuvo inmediatamente y lanzándole una seria mirada de disgusto le indicó que se hiciera cargo de las mantas o de cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera lejos de él.

Para todos fue un golpe certero en el rostro observar tal actitud en Michael Wheeler. Si bien entendían que estuviera sumamente enfadado, había algo en su mirada que helaba a todos y que rompía algo dentro de William Byers. Así que sin insistir más en acompañar a su amigo –porque se aseguraría de que Mike siguiera siendo su amigo–, se giró en silencio y tomó la mochila verde militar que utilizaban en las expediciones en el bosque que hacían cuando eran niños.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—la suave voz, como un susurro, lo distrajo de su tarea de empacar las mudas de ropa que él y los demás guardaban en el sótano de los Wheeler. No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber a quién pertenecían los marrones ojos que le miraban con preocupación.

— Nada bien—fue la corta respuesta del castaño y miró por sobre su hombro, donde Dustin se encargaba de las linternas y de reunir algunas mantas que la madre de Michael guardaba en el sótano.

— Fue para protegerlos, lo entenderán—volvió a hablar Eleven al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del pálido chico—Los amigos perdonan—añadió. William alzó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió tenuemente por el gesto al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano a la de la chica en su hombro, dando un suave apretón de agradecimiento.

— Los amigos no mienten—la grave voz de Lucas provocó que los dos amigos dieran un respingo al mismo tiempo, separándose uno del otro el espacio suficiente para que el tercero se colocara justo en medio. Sinclair entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y echó una rápida mirada que fue desde el castaño hasta Eleven.

— Lucas, si tan sólo-

— No, Byers, no ahora—le interrumpió el moreno, arrebatando de mala manera las ropas que Will sostenía y colocándolas por su cuenta en el morral frente a él. Byers no hizo gesto alguno de sentir ofendido, después de todo, llevaba años lidiando con el pesado humor que Lucas adquiría cuando estaba enfadado— Tendrás tiempo de arrodillarte por una disculpa. Y tú también—agregó acentuando éstas últimas palabras. No fue necesario para Eleven que el moreno mirara en su dirección para entender que se refería a ella.

Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y pasó la que llevaba en su mano hacia Will quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla en completo silencio.

— Son botellas de agua—aclaró Sinclair—. Subiré con Mike para ayudarle con la comida, alguien debe distraer a Holly.

— Si es para distraer a Holly, debería ir Dustin. —Lucas dejó escapar algo parecido a una risa ante el comentario de su amigo y alzó el puño en su dirección golpeándole el hombro amistosamente.

— Buena esa—comentó aún divertido mientras se alejaba del par. William le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al subir las escaleras. Una espontánea sonrisa surcó los labios del castaño y se giró hacia Eleven.

— Lo podemos arreglar, ¿cierto?—comentó. La chica frente a él no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir que el humor en su compañero había mejorado así como el decaído semblante de su rostro, por lo que asintió al comentario expresando estar de acuerdo.

— Andando, el auto está abierto—anunció Dustin que entraba por la puerta del sótano. Eleven y Will dieron un pequeño respingo sobre el lugar en el que estaban de pie y se giraron hacia el chico que recién había entrado— ¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Una charla secreta sobre los secretos que han guardado?—ironizó aunque pronto soltó una risa por su propio comentario. Para él no era sencillo enfadarse con las personas, mucho menos si se trataba de sus amigos, se caracterizaba por ser un chico paciente y con un claro rechazo a las molestias innecesarias.

"Tuvieron sus razones", pensó para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia el rincón donde había dejado las mantas.

William colgó la mochila sobre su hombro y salió hacia el patio trasero donde el auto estaba estacionado. Eleven se acercó a Dustin para ayudarle con las linternas, acción que el muchacho agradeció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; ella quiso hacer un comentario sobre los dientes que adornaban dicha sonrisa pero prefirió guardárselo para ella misma temiendo que pudiera ser imprudente o lucir como una tonta al preguntar.

Si bien ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia el patio trasero, Eleven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta recorriendo con su mirada curiosa el sótano de la casa Wheeler. "El lugar que más quiero", pensó dentro de sí misma y una mueca dolida surcó sus labios cuando clavó la vista en el lugar donde tres años atrás había estado su pequeña casa de campaña y ahora sólo se encontraba un gastado escritorio y un pequeño cesto de juguetes viejos.

— Las cosas cambian—susurró para sí misma palabras que había escuchado de alguien que una vez creyó un verdadero amigo. Negó suavemente de lado a lado con la cabeza y finalmente se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto.

Un agudo pinchazo dio contra su pecho cuando vio a Will reír por algo que Dustin había dicho mientras ambos acomodaban las cosas que llevaban en la parte trasera del auto. Internamente se lamentó de lo injusta que era la vida con las personas más buenas que había conocido. Durante su infancia nunca renegó ser el sujeto **011** porque ser un experimento era todo lo que conocía hasta que llegó a Hawkins, hasta que se encontró con esos tres extraños niños que le enseñaron sobre la lealtad y la amistad, hasta que durmió entre cojines suaves y Mike Wheeler le miraba como nunca creyó que alguien podría mirarla: una niña, una amiga, un ser humano.

William Byers, contrario a ella, había crecido rodeado de esa gente, de las sonrisas y el cariño, rodeado de la más ordinaria normalidad que ella tantos años deseó. ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta con él para arrebatarle todo y convertirlo en _eso_? Él aún no lo sabía y ella no entendía cómo lidiar con la información oculta.

— Es invierno, hace frío. —Dicha voz le provocó un pequeño salto sobre su lugar. Sus sentidos parecieron morir por esos segundos al no ser capaz de responder al chico a su lado que ni siquiera le miraba, sin embargo, Mike no lucía como querer una respuesta al respecto así que sólo dejó caer su saco del baile sobre los hombros de la joven castaña y se apartó de ella sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

— Mike…—trató de hablar ella.

— Iré en el asiento de copiloto, Dustin. Ve atrás con ellos—exigió la susurrante voz de Wheeler al chico que se acercaba a ellos, ignorando por completo cualquier palabra que Eleven quisiera dirigirle. La muchacha lo miró con tristeza cuando él simplemente siguió de largo para echar una bolsa llena de comida enlatada en la cajuela del automóvil, dirigiéndose después a la parte delantera del auto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Aunque no sentía frío alguno, apretó el saco contra sus brazos.

— No te preocupes, El—habló Henderson colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo. Ella agradeció con un tenue levantamiento de la comisura de sus labios, sin verdaderas ganas por sonreír.

— Muy enojado—dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la imagen de Mike tras el cristal de la ventana. Sus suaves facciones volvieron a contraerse en una expresión abatida y sintió sus ojos arder anunciando que de sus ojos volvería a resbalar el agua que tantas noches le acompañó durante su niñez.

"Se llaman lágrimas", la grave voz de Jim Hopper se coló en sus pensamientos y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. "Las lágrimas salen cuando sentimos una emoción demasiado fuerte que es capaz de herirnos".

La chica oprimió los labios fuertemente y se limpió con fiereza las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus marrones ojos. Quizá era ésa la única verdad que Hopper le había dicho en todos esos años.

— Sí, muy enojado—afirmó Dustin quien aún permanecía a su lado y le había quitado un par de linternas de la mano para ayudarle. Eleven ni siquiera prestó atención a esto, se encontraba demasiado concentrada en mantener su labio inferior comprimido hacia adentro para evitar que las gotas de sus ojos resbalaran en presencia de todos. A pesar de las maniobras que Henderson hacía para mantener las linternas sobre sus brazos, fue capaz de notar el triste gesto de la muchacha y sintió un amargo sabor de lástima.

Miró de reojo hacia el auto, donde Will ayudaba a Lucas a acomodar las mochilas sobre el cofre, recorriendo el automóvil hasta llegar a donde Wheeler recargaba la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, bloqueando toda vista de su rostro; entonces, Dustin soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a hablar.

— No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que Mike pudiera desear más en estos tres años que tu regreso, El. —Tales palabras lograron que la joven alzara la cabeza, mirando directamente hacia su amigo. Él sonrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que encogía los hombros. — Sólo necesita entender tus razones y las de Will, necesitará tiempo, también—añadió, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza obstinada de su amigo— Sobre todo, te necesita a ti.

— ¿A mí?—murmuró confusa, pues tenía la plena seguridad de que el enfado de Michael era más que un simple episodio y que la culpa de esto recaía sobre sus hombros. Sus pensamientos no encontraban lógica en las palabras de Henderson.

—No sé qué sería de nosotros sin Mike. Él es como… un chicle, ¿sabes?—Eleven frunció el ceño a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, por lo que Dustin prosiguió con su peculiar explicación. — Es pegajoso, en el buen sentido, claro. Es quien nos mantiene unidos y no importa qué tanto podamos extendernos, seguimos pegados unos a otros y Mike es la causa de todo. Es el chicle de nuestra amistad.—El de rizos se tomó un momento en silencio, con la vista fija en el auto frente a ellos mientras que Eleven adquiría una nota mental más a su diccionario interior. _Chicle._ — Cuando Will desapareció, —continuó entonces—, Lucas y yo contábamos con Mike para empaparnos de su valentía y salir en búsqueda de nuestro amigo siendo tan sólo unos niños; pero entonces sucedió lo del cuerpo… Nunca vi a Mike tan asustado—murmuró y el tono suave de su voz le demostró a la chica lo que habían sufrido al ver tal escena aquella noche—. Sin ti, si tú no hubieras llegado a nuestra vida, si no hubieras brindado tu ayuda y confianza a Mike… No sé qué habría sido de todos—admitió— Lo necesitamos, Eleven. Y él te necesita a ti para lograr salvarnos a todos.

—Yo…—Eleven hizo una pausa agachando la cabeza, levantó su brazo y volvió a limpiar con la manga de su gastada blusa un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos— Perdón—murmuró apenas audible para el chico a su lado.

La disculpa de Eleven logró alterar al joven Henderson.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, El?—La castaña oprimió los labios al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su estómago y se abrazaba a sí misma.

— No sé si pueda… salvarlos a todos—musitó apretando el par de linternas contra su pecho. Dustin frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia ella, visiblemente afectado por las palabras dichas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó en un susurro a lo que Eleven simplemente negó con la cabeza. No era el momento ni el lugar para decirlo. —El, —insistió el chico—, El, ¿es Will? ¿Will está en peligro?

Ella le miró finalmente. La cuestión con Eleven era que nunca decía demasiado y si lo decía no tenía sentido alguno, pero cuando la mirabas fijamente a los ojos no había nada que pudiera decirse porque todo lo expresaba con una mirada. Cuando Dustin fue capaz de entrever lo que Eleven trataba de decirle, un frío temblor le recorrió de la espalda hasta la punta de los pies. Separó los labios dispuesto a decir algo pero una persona más interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto más piensan tardar?—Lucas pasó a su lado cargando con la mochila verde militar, seguramente repleta de más comida o cualquier otra cosa que sirviera para su pequeña e improvisada huida— Vayan al auto, tenemos que movernos rápido—masculló entre dientes pasando de largo a sus dos amigos.

Dustin trató de mirar nuevamente hacia Eleven, más ella ya caminaba con rapidez hacia el carro. Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió tras ella, incapaz de ordenar los malos pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente o de apaciguar la angustia que crecía como un nudo en su garganta. Cualquiera que fuera la situación de Eleven y Will Byers en ese momento, no podía ser nada menos que peligrosa.

Verdadero peligro.

— ¿Tienen todo?—cuestionó Sinclair mientras encendía el auto.

Nadie respondió en ese momento ni cuando el motor encendió y con ello el automóvil se alejó del patio trasero de la casa Wheeler. Un pequeño sótano ya no era un escondite lo suficientemente seguro para ellos.

A los pocos minutos de viaje, Mike dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que algún sollozo se escapara de sus labios como las lágrimas lo habían hecho de sus ojos. Era nuevamente ese sentimiento de verdadero miedo que sintió tres años atrás cuando William fue declarado oficialmente perdido. En esta ocasión no se trataba sólo de Will, sino también de Eleven. Dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo se enfrentaban a algo que él aún desconocía y, ¡Dios, estaba tan enfadado y asustado a la vez! Porque Byers tenía toda la razón: no podía salvar a todos todo el tiempo.

— Tranquilo, amigo—la voz susurrante de Lucas llamó su atención. Mike hizo el intento de mostrar una calmada sonrisa pero sus labios parecieron formar sólo una desganada mueca. No obstante, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró de reojo al chico que conducía sorprendiéndose por la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

Lucas era un joven que prefería mantener la cabeza fría, pocas veces expresaba sus emociones y si lo hacía era sólo cuando se trataba del enfado o el buen humor, nada más allá que su personalidad orgullosa le prohibiera. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, cuando apreció el esfuerzo que el moreno hacía por retener las lágrimas, Michael descubrió que Sinclair no siempre tenía que ser la roca del grupo, sino que él también tenía derecho a desmoronarse un poco cuando las cosas iban mal.

No era para menos. ¡Estaban abandonando todo! ¡Sus hogares, su familia, su vida! Lo abandonaban para enfrentarse a algo que para lo que no eran capaces de enfrentar. ¿En qué momento todo se había tornado tan complicado?

— Lo siento, chicos. —Will se encargó de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucharan. Nadie respondió al instante ni en más de veinte segundos (él mismo los había contado), por lo que tomó aire y volvió a inundar el pesado silencio. — Realmente quería protegerlos y ahora sólo los he metido en algo peor, de verdad lo sie-

— Cállate Byers—le interrumpió Dustin en un tono que, a pesar de sonar cansado, trató de agregar humor a sus palabras más eso no fue suficiente para lograr hacer sentir mejor al castaño— Estamos contigo, ¿no es así?—añadió Henderson, reafirmando en alto sus propios pensamientos y los de sus mejores amigos.

Sí, habían huido de casa. Sí, no tenían ni dinero ni suministros suficientes para sobrevivir siquiera más de tres días. ¡Y sí! Abandonaban todo sin conocer a lo que se enfrentaban, sin saber si podían enfrentarlo o simplemente seguirían huyendo. Sí, lo sabían tan bien como sabían que habrían tomado la misma decisión una y otra y otra vez porque eso era lo correcto por hacer.

— No deberían estarlo—respondió Will oprimiendo los labios.

— No puedes impedirlo, Byers—soltó Mike, dirigiéndole finalmente la palabra. Will dirigió inmediatamente la vista hacia él y a pesar de que Wheeler no le miraba de vuelta, un fugaz sentimiento de alegría le invadió aumentando al escuchar las siguientes palabras— Para esto es que existen los amigos—sentenció.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto pues ya todo estaba dicho.

 _¿Qué es un amigo?_ Eleven había preguntado eso la noche en la que la conocieron. Aquella vez, siendo tan sólo unos niños de doce años, respondieron de la manera más sencilla: _Un amigo es alguien por quien haces lo que sea._ Incluso si eso implicaba adentrarse al bosque en media noche, saltar de un barranco, ofrecer tu vida a cambio u olvidar todo en tan sólo un segundo sin pensar en nada más que el bienestar de un amigo.

Pronto sería Navidad y cinco jóvenes huían de sus hogares porque un amigo lo necesitaba.

 _¿Qué es un amigo?_ Un amigo es… es como un pedazo de tu propia alma. Es la persona capaz de comprenderte mejor que cualquier otra. Es alguien que te incita a ser mejor persona, de hecho no te hace mejor persona, lo haces tú mismo porque te inspira. Un amigo es alguien que llevas contigo siempre. Es la persona que te conoce, te acepta y cree en ti antes de que cualquier otro lo haga o cuando nadie lo hace. Y no importa lo que pase tú siempre lo protegerás. Siempre.

— Estamos llegando—anunció Lucas, sacando bruscamente a cada uno de sus propios pensamientos.

Eleven separó su cabeza del hombro de Dustin, en el que se había mantenido descansando durante el viaje, y se inclinó hacia el frente entrecerrando los ojos para poder visualizar mejor el lugar al que habían llegado. Una vez que la niebla de la noche se disipó un poco, pudo reconocer el viejo establecimiento frente a ellos.

Soltó una ahogada exclamación a la vez que su cuerpo daba un respingo.

— Benny—murmuró.

— Sí, era el establecimiento del viejo Benny, eh, espera—Dustin frunció el ceño girando la cabeza hacia Eleven, Repentinamente, los otros chicos también miraron en su dirección confusos ante lo que la joven había dicho. — ¿Cómo sabes que esto era de Benny?

— Benny era mi amigo—murmuró haciendo a un lado las linternas que llevaba en el regazo y recorrió el poco espacio que la separaba de la puerta para abrirla.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó en alto Lucas arrugando el entrecejo. Sus amigos encogieron los hombros y en un segundo ya se encontraban moviéndose con rapidez de sus propios asientos para seguir a la castaña.

Henderson tomó el par de linternas que Eleven había dejado caer sobre el asiento y se las arregló para mantenerlas entre sus brazos junto a las dos que él cargaba. Will abrió la puerta contraria y salió dirigiéndose a la cajuela obedeciendo la orden que Lucas había hecho sobre sacar los víveres recientemente recolectados.

Michael fue quien se mantuvo quieto sobre su lugar una vez que salió del auto. Permanecía recargado sobre la puerta ya cerrada, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en Eleven. La chica estaba acuclillada frente a la entrada del establecimiento abandonado mirando el lugar como si se tratara de un cachorro perdido que volvía a casa después de un largo tiempo.

Soltó un largo suspiro y avanzó hacia ella.

— Eleven—le llamó con voz grave que amenazó por convertirse en un cálido y cariñoso "El" como siempre le había llamado. La castaña pegó un brinco y se tambaleó hacia atrás aunque finalmente logró mantener el equilibrio que le permitió incorporarse del suelo y girar por completo hacia el chico que se acercaba a ella.

— Mike—respondió al instante sin esconder (no sabía cómo, en realidad) la alegría que le causaba el hecho de que Michael finalmente le dirigiera la palabra. No obstante, el azabache carraspeó y frunció el ceño, expresándole a la joven que no se dirigía a ella para hablar amistosamente.

— Nos dirás todo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y Will tendrán que decirnos todo. —Ella boqueó al aire un par de veces dudando de la respuesta que tendría que dar. — Y no puedes omitir nada. Estás en peligro y él también, entonces… Debes contar todo.

Eleven frunció los labios, mantuvo la mueca de éstos por un par de segundos, distraídamente jugó con las mangas del saco de Mike que le quedaba grande y entonces asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio.

— Bien—murmuró a lo que Mike negó inmediatamente endureciendo la expresión de su rostro.

— No es suficiente—aclaró con vehemencia.

El formó en su rostro un mohín confuso al escuchar el mandato de Mike. No necesitó más de dos segundos para comprender a lo que él se refería. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago que subió hasta sus labios, posible consecuencia de haberse privado de tan especial palabra entre ambos por tres largos años.

Tomó aire y tras soltarlo en un delicado suspiro, habló con seguridad.

— Promesa, Mike—contestó aumentando el tono de su voz.

Las palabras de Eleven se repitieron en su mente. ¡Cuánto había extrañado escucharla! Wheeler la miró en completo silencio a pesar de que en su mente estallaba una caótica revolución sobre lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Quería abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos y repetirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y que durante tres años no hubo momento alguno en que no pensara en ella. Bastaban sólo cuatro pasos –él mismo los había contado mentalmente– para romper el espacio entre ellos y abrazarla. Pero no lo hizo.

— Ve adentro—sugirió con aspereza, causa de todas las palabras que deseaba decirle pero se oprimían en su garganta antes de salir. Carraspeó una vez más y le dio la espalda—Las promesas no se rompen nunca, El—añadió antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que Mike le había llamado "El" logró disipar la angustia que se acumulaba en su pecho ante la idea de que no podría guardar más secretos, de que tenía que decir absolutamente todo.

Aunque en ocasiones, la verdad sólo traía consigo sufrimiento. Los secretos que Eleven guardaba eran un claro ejemplo de ello pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para esconder lo que sabía, después de todo, una promesa era algo inquebrantable.

Y los amigos no rompen promesas.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

Nancy no recordaba que el silencio fuera un problema cuando se trataba de Steve. Incluso antes del comienzo de su relación formal, no recordaba algún momento en el que el silencio resultara incómodo y desesperante. Él siempre lograba hacerla reír o viceversa o se limitaban a mantenerse abrazado uno a otro sin necesidad de mediar palabra porque, después de todo, abrazarse era lo único que deseaban hacer en el momento. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que ambos quisieran aceptar.

Steve estacionó frente a la casa de su novia apagando el motor del auto. Nancy soltó un largo suspiro como si hubiese estado reteniendo el aire durante todo el camino mientras buscaba el botón que la liberaría del asfixiante cinturón de seguridad.

— Lo siento—La inesperada voz de Steve le obligó a levantar la cabeza en un instante, girándose hacia él sorprendida por las palabras. Hacía tiempo que él no tenía la necesidad de disculparse por nada y ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, más no fue extraño en absoluto sino que resultó raramente familiar. Como si diera vuelta al reloj y viajaran a sus inexpertos diecisiete años.

— Olvídalo, Steve, no es nada—respondió Nancy negando con la cabeza.

— No—contrarrestó el joven—, no es simplemente nada. Debí llamarte, en realidad, ni siquiera debí dejarte esa tarde sin arreglar el problema. —Harrington chasqueó la lengua mientras se deshacía también del cinturón de seguridad. Una vez libre de éste, se giró hacia Nancy. — He sido un idiota, ¿verdad?

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

— Siempre lo eres—respondió con una sonrisa aún en sus labios. Steve también soltó una risa y se inclinó hacia ella.

Tanto Steve como Nancy hicieron un extraño movimiento. Él quiso besar su mejilla y ella sus labios, después fue lo contrario, se movieron un par de veces y entre risas nerviosas finalmente juntaron sus labios en un rápido e incómodo beso de labios.

— Hasta mañana, aún debo asegurarme de que Mike esté en casa. —Nancy abrió la puerta del auto y antes de que pudiera bajar, la mano de Steve aprisionando su muñeca la detuvo.

— Acude a mí, Nance—musitó—. No importa lo que sea, aunque sea algo… extraño, acude a mí si lo necesitas, ¿bien?—Las palabras de Harrington conmovieron a la chica quien, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a su novio y depositó un largo beso sobre su mejilla.

— Gracias.

Steve le dedicó una última sonrisa hasta que ella cerró la puerta del auto y caminó hacia el portón de su hogar sin mirar atrás. El castaño apenas la miró entrar a su casa volvió a encender el auto para alejarse del lugar rumbo a la empresa que aún necesitaba tiempo de su vida para funcionar (como si no tomara ya lo suficiente).

Ninguno de los dos recordó que habían olvidado decirse "Te amo" en su corta despedida.

— ¿Mike?—llamó Nancy apenas entró a la sala de su hogar. Su madre fue quien apareció ante el llamado. Se limpiaba las manos en el delantal rojo que utilizaba para cocinar en el mes de diciembre. Detrás de la mujer asomó el sonriente y sonrojado rostro de su hermana menor, Holly.

— Hacemos pastel—informó a su hermana mayor y alzó ambas manos hacia ella, mostrándole que las tenía manchadas de harina y huevo.

— Eso es maravilloso, Holly. —Nancy dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermana menor.

— ¿Cómo está Jonathan, querida?—cuestionó Karen— Debe estar emocionado por su vida en New York.

— Fascinado—añadió Nancy— ¿Mike llegó?

— En el sótano. Al parecer vino con los chicos. ¿Habrá algún día en el que pidan mi permiso para quedarse a dormir? Pero da igual, he llamado a sus padres y todo está bien. —Su madre dio la vuelta andando de vuelta hacia la cocina con Holly pisándole los talones detrás de ella.

"Si los chicos no están en tu casa, di que han ido a la mía. Si es al revés, diré a mamá que Will está con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?", habían sido ésas las últimas palabras de Jonathan con respecto a la momentánea desaparición de sus hermanos menores en el Baile de Invierno. Nancy no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de encubrirlos de esa manera pero tampoco deseaba preocupar vanamente a su madre y mucho menos a Joyce Byers, quien ya había pasado por el dolor suficiente.

— Mike, ¿cómo te atreves a irte del Baile cuando…? ¿Mike?—repitió el nombre de su hermano al bajar hasta el sótano. La luz estaba encendida, indicando que alguien había estado en la habitación recientemente, sin embargo no encontraba prueba alguna de que su hermano menor o alguno de sus amigos estuvieran en el sótano. — Demonios…—maldijo entre dientes.

Estaba a nada de darse la vuelta e irse de la estancia, pero un sobre blanco con su nombre en letras mayúsculas (¡la letra de Mike!) llamó toda su atención. Cruzó rápidamente al otro extremo del sótano a grandes zancadas hasta tomar la carta que procedió a abrir casi con desesperación.

 _"Nancy,_

 _Le he dicho a mamá que pasaríamos la noche jugando Dungeons &Dragons por lo que no bajará al sótano, así que espero seas tú quien esté leyendo esto. _

_Eleven ha vuelto. Sí, ¡Eleven! No puedo explicarte mucho porque ni yo sé lo que está ocurriendo. Todo lo que sé es que está en peligro y Will también lo está._

 _Dejé mi radio en el hueco que hace el sofá contra la pared, contáctame en cuanto leas la carta para decirte nuestra ubicación. Algo me dice que es malo, muy malo lo que sucede._

 _Habla con Jonathan también._

 _P.D. Esto sonará extraño pero la misma Eleven lo ha dicho: No confíes en el Jefe Hopper. Es malo._

 _Atte. Mike."_

La leyó exactamente tres veces memorizando cada palabra que su hermano menor había escrito apresuradamente y entonces la rompió justo por la mitad, volvió a romper los pedazos al centro y de esa forma continuó hasta que los reducidos trozos eran imposibles de recuperarse unos a otros.

Subió corriendo los escalones para tomar el teléfono de su hogar, pero apenas había empezado a marcar el número de la casa Byers, Karen Wheeler asomó la cabeza por la cocina arrugando grácilmente su fina nariz.

— ¿Los chicos están bien? Luces asustada. Ah, de seguro volvieron a jugar con el pegamento para hacerse heridas artificiales—murmuró la mujer para sí misma mientras limpiaba sus manos sobre el delantal y caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al sótano.

Las alarmas de Nancy se encendieron al instante y soltando el teléfono se apresuró a tomar a su madre del brazo para detenerla.

— ¡N-No, no hacen eso! Déjalos, mamá, están jugando ese ridículo juego de rol… ¿Hay chocolate?—cuestionó como excusa para desviar la conversación, más Karen no cedió al vano intento de su hija mayor y se soltó del agarre de ésta, tomando el pomo de la puerta del sótano.

— Sólo les echaré un vistazo y-

— ¡Steve me pidió matrimonio!—exclamó Nancy como su última y desesperada opción. Tal acto logró hacer efecto en su madre quien separó ampliamente los labios y olvidándose por completo de los chicos en el sótano, se giró por completo hacia la veinteañera.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?—Karen se tomó un momento para asimilar la idea aunque esto sólo llevó unos cuantos segundos, pues pronto ya estaba mostrando una amplia sonrisa que expresaba genuina alegría por su hija mayor. — ¡Eso es maravilloso, Nancy!—exclamó la mujer. — Diría que son jóvenes, pero, ¡vamos! Me casé con tu padre a tu edad, así que entiendo perfectamente. Oh, cariño, debes estar emocionada.

Karen se aproximó hasta ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que a Nancy le pareció más un método de asfixia que de cariño. Incómoda y extrañamente molesta, rompió el abrazo entre las dos y miró a su madre con la nariz arrugada y los labios en línea.

— Mamá, basta—exigió endureciendo el tono de su voz. Karen enarcó ambas cejas confundida por el repentino disgusto de la mayor de sus hijos. Separó los labios dispuesta a preguntar al respecto, pero Nancy se adelantó antes de que su madre pudiera decir palabra alguna— Ni siquiera fue una propuesta oficial y si lo hubiera sido, no habría aceptado. ¡Dios! Tengo veinte años, ¿por qué querría casarme y ser como tú?—espetó con mayor dureza de la que esperaba.

Karen la miró sin intención alguna por disimular la sorpresa de su rostro. Nancy había tenido momento incómodos durante los últimos meses cuando su actitud estallaba de esa manera sin el afán de dañar pero hiriendo de todos modos, no obstante, nada podía compararse a ese pequeño instante en el que su madre la miraba fijamente entre molesta y herida.

Quizá, cuando ella era aún una niña de peinados en trenzas y coletas a los lados, la relación con Karen Wheeler era el tipo de relación que cualquier hija querría tener con su madre, pero en algún momento de la brecha entre su infancia hasta sus veinte años, algo las había separado significativamente hasta volver su relación en ésta nueva rara forma de comunicarse, entre peleas y comentarios crueles.

— Sé que siempre has pensado que mi vida es ridícula, Nancy.

— No, mamá, yo no quise dec-, —Karen alzó una mano prohibiéndole a su hija continuar con sus palabras.

— Lo sé y lamento que sea de esa forma—tanto la voz como las facciones suaves de la mujer se endurecieron. Llevó las manos hacia sus caderas y levantó el mentón en una pose orgullosa que Nancy jamás le había visto. — Pero no permitiré que desprecies todo por lo que yo he luchado para mantener. Tienes razón, es tu vida, ¿y sabes qué? No me meteré más en ella. Haz lo que quieras de ti, querida, yo soy feliz. Me rompe el corazón ver que tú no pareces tener interés en serlo.

La señora Wheeler separó las manos de su cuerpo y caminó hacia el frente pasando de largo a la castaña frente a ella sin mirarla siquiera. Herida por las palabras de su madre, y sobre todo enfadada, Nancy oprimió los puños y se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Felicidad no es estar estancada en este lugar!—exclamó. La curiosa mirada de Holly se asomó por el umbral de la cocina y miró a su hermana con un gesto de sorpresa para volver la mirada hacia su madre, a espera de un regaño.

Sin embargo, Karen se detuvo por un momento sólo para decir: — No soy yo quien se ha estancado, cariño—soltó un quedo suspiro y finalmente se giró a verla— Y no vuelvas a gritarme, Nancy, soy tu madre—ordenó ásperamente antes de continuar su camino hasta la cocina y transformar el tono duro de su voz en uno cariñoso cuando se dirigió hacia la pequeña Holly.

Nancy Wheeler no bajó a cenar esa noche. Estaba enfadada, increíblemente molesta con las palabras de su madre, ¡odiaba cuando ella actuaba como si la conociera perfectamente cuando no era de ése modo! "Oh, Barb…", pensó con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus expresivos ojos azules al tomar la pequeña fotografía donde ella posaba junto a su pelirroja amiga. Su mejor amiga. "Si estuvieras aquí… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí…"

Sus padres, los señores Holland, aún creían en la mentira de que Bárbara había huido tres años atrás de Hawkins así como lo creían todos los adultos del lugar (a excepción de Joyce Byers y el Jefe Hopper), dejándole a ella sola lidiando con un luto que parecía eterno.

Bárbara Holland no podía ser más perfecta ni aunque la hubiese encargado a una fábrica de mejores amigas. Ella le escuchaba siempre que lo necesitaba, tenía las más brillantes ideas, los consejos más sabios y las palabras más conciliadoras del mundo. Y ella, la 'perfecta' Nancy Wheeler cuyo historial permanecía manchado de error tras error, tenía la culpa de haberla perdido. Toda la culpa.

Estaba a nada de echarse a llorar sobre su cama cuando el teléfono de su hogar le provocó un gran sobresalto. La pequeña fotografía junto a Barb resbaló de sus manos y cruzó su habitación prácticamente corriendo para tomar el teléfono antes de que Holly o su madre lo hicieran.

 _"¿Nancy?"_

— ¡Jonathan!—respondió al instante, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama.

 _"¿Los chicos están en tu casa?"_ , la angustia en la voz del mayor de los Byers era evidente por lo que Nancy tuvo que tomar aire, antes de dar la respuesta.

— No, no están aquí—contestó— Mike ha dejado una nota—se adelantó por decir antes de que su amigo apresurara conclusiones— Es… Es más que complicado, creo que están en problemas una vez más, verdaderos problemas.

 _"¿Y dónde demonios están?"_ , el tono de Jonathan era bastante bajo a pesar de sonar intenso, lo que le hizo pensar que hablaba bajo para evitar que Joyce escuchara al respecto.

Sólo hasta su pregunta, Nancy recordó que tenía que contactar con Mike a través de la vieja radio para saber de su paradero. Cerró los ojos con pesar, maldiciéndose por olvidar algo tan importante después de una discusión cualquiera con su madre.

— Contactaré con Mike, te hablaré en cuanto lo sepa—tras sus palabras, escuchó algo parecido a una maldición por parte de Jonathan. Ella entendía completamente su frustración al respecto, después de todo, Byers había sufrido en carne propia el terror de perder a su hermano menor.

 _"Por favor hazlo, Nance… No me gusta nada de esto"_

— Lo sé. A mí tampoco—concordó la castaña. — Todo estará bien, Jonathan. Haremos que esté bien, ¿cierto?—añadió al no recibir respuesta por más de diez minutos. Ante sus palabras, el joven pareció casi reír y ella pudo imaginarlo con esa sonrisa torcida en el rostro que tan bien le iba al muchacho.

 _"Háblame en cuanto sepas dónde están. Iré a dormir, no quiero que mi madre sospeche algo al respecto…"_

Viendo la despedida cercana, un pensamiento cruzó veloz por la mente de la chica que le hizo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Jonathan, espera!

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_ , preguntó el muchacho antes de colgar la llamada.

Nancy reprimió un suspiro, relamió sus labios y acercó aún más el teléfono hacia ellos, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con Barb por las noches y contaba algún secreto a su querida amiga.

— Mike especificó algo muy importante—hizo una pequeña pausa en la que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba por decir. ¿Cómo mencionar algo como aquello cuando ella misma había insistido en que el Jefe de policía era un buen hombre? Pensó en el noble William, en lo difícil que era crecer sin un padre y pensó en Joyce Byers, nuevamente se lamentó por lo injusta que parecía ser su vida— No podemos confiar en Jim Hopper, Jonathan. Mike escribió que él… él no es de fiar.

Jonathan Byers colgó el teléfono sin decir nada al respecto más que un limitado: "Bien". La noticia había sido más sorprendente de lo que creyó que podría ser. Días atrás, cuando se enteró de la casi-relación que el oficial mantenía con su madre, se había sorprendido a sí mismo no sintiéndose del todo en contra pues confiaba en Jim Hopper. Ahora, ante las palabras de Nancy, ¿de qué manera se suponía que tenía que responder?

Se mantuvo de pie a un lado del teléfono, recargado contra la pared y con la vista hacia el suelo sin saber qué era lo que tenía que pensar al respecto. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre? ¡Will! Pensó justo después cuando recordó la alegre sonrisa de su hermano menor cuando hablaba de Hopper. Sufrir la pérdida de otra figura paterna… William no merecía eso.

— Creí que ya estabas dormido, cariño—Jonathan alzó la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar a su madre quien cruzaba la sala directo hasta la cocina sin prestarle la menor de las atenciones.

— ¿Tú no?

— Sólo tenía sed—respondió Joyce. El menor caminó hasta el pequeño espacio de su cocina-comedor fijando en la delgada y pequeña figura de su madre quien se servía agua en un vaso de cristal. Sus ojos parecían cansados y se mantenían ligeramente entrecerrados, demostrando que luchaba por permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente en el que bebía agua.

— Mamá—llamó Jonathan. Cuando Joyce le miró de vuelta con un gesto interrogativo marcado en su agotado rostro, el chico dudó de sus palabras y carraspeó por lo bajo— ¿Por qué sales con el Jefe Hopper?—cuestionó.

La mujer frunció suavemente el ceño ante la pregunta, dejó a un lado el vaso ya vacío y encogió los hombros.

— Es algo como una larga historia, Jonathan—murmuró pasándose una mano por su cabello, acomodándolo aunque no logró nada en absoluto— Antes de ti y Will, antes de tu padre. Cuando tu hermano desapareció… Bueno—Joyce agitó la mano con cierto nerviosismo, costumbre en ella al hablar—, hay sentimientos que simplemente no pueden perderse para siempre.

— Pero—replicó Jonathan al instante—, ¿confías en él?—inquirió. Joyce le miró por dos breves segundos en completo silencio antes de echarse a reír con ganas.

— Oh, hijo—murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba hacia él. Posó su delgada mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor mostrándole una confiada y discreta sonrisa pintada en sus labios— A James Hopper, le confiaría mi vida—declaró andando de vuelta hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro de las protegidas paredes de su cuarto, Joyce recargó la espalda contra la puerta ya cerrada y apretó los labios para evitar que algún sollozo escapara de éstos. Sin lograr recuperarse por completo, caminó tambaleante hasta su cama y se dejó caer sentada sobre el borde con la vista fija en la carta recargada contra su lámpara.

 _"Sabíamos que llegaría este día._

 _Haré que todo salga como se planeó. Confía en mí, Joycie._

 _-JH."_

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

— Mi padre siempre dijo que Benny no podía haberse suicidado, ¡auch! Okay, Lucas, ¿qué tienes con golpearme?—Sinclair movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación y luego dirigió directamente la mirada hacia Eleven.

La joven estaba en la que alguna vez fue la cocina del viejo Benny. Paseaba sus manos por el lugar sin importarle poder ensuciarse con las capas de polvo que cubrían el espacio abandonado. Sin que ellos exigieran una explicación, Eleven ya les había relatado lo mejor que podía lo sucedido tres años atrás cuando (asustada y hambrienta) su instinto le llevó hasta ese lugar donde conoció a un agradable y confiable hombre. Su primer amigo. Una víctima más del terrible mundo en el que ella se había criado.

— El—le llamó Byers apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Por reflejo, la chica colocó su mano sobre la de Will y se giró hacia él, mirándolo a espera de lo que fuera que su amigo quería decir.

A un par de metros, espectador de la escena, Mike rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Es hora, El. Cuéntanos todo—habló el castaño.

— Es confuso—murmuró la chica retirando su mano de la de Byers y girándose por completo hacia el resto de los chicos quienes ya se estaban acomodando al centro del establecimiento abandonado.

— Lo prometiste—objetó Michael con cierta rudeza.

Lucas y Dustin compartieron una fugaz mirada, el primero miraba interrogante al otro a lo que éste sólo encogió los hombros y terminó por sentarse sobre el suelo.

— Bien—susurró la chica, caminando hacia ellos. Will que le seguía los pasos se sentó al otro lado del círculo frente a ella. A pesar del evidente rechazo del chico, Eleven se negó a buscar otro lugar que no fuera a un lado de Mike.

La chica paseó su mirada por cada uno de los presentes asintiendo al final de su pequeña y rara acción.

— Es más sencillo si yo entro a sus mentes… Podrán verlo como un cuento—explicó.

Apenas Dustin estaba por decir algo (Lucas apostaba que mencionaría al Profesor X), Eleven cerró los ojos y arrastró a los chicos en sus recuerdos provocando en cada uno un exclamo de sorpresa y ligero terror por la repentina intromisión en sus mentes.

Su apariencia mostraba a un monstruo pero su mente era justo como todas las que había sentido anteriormente. Pensaba, mientras devoraba a ese pobre animal, él pensaba. Vi un hermoso lugar donde el verde y el azul predominaban y parecían eternos, había una habitación y alguien reía. "Bonita", resonó en mi mente el pensamiento dicho por esa criatura frente a mí cuando el rostro de una mujer apareció. Era una mente extraña e increíblemente viva, pero cuando tomé el valor de acercarme todo se incendió, se consumió en cenizas y se convirtió en ese mundo oscuro, un mundo de revés, un valle de sombras.

Grité porque era doloroso, estar dentro de su mente era muy doloroso. Él quería salir de ese lugar y yo quería dejar de sufrir y entonces sucedió, no sé cómo lo hice pero algo se rompió y cuando abrí los ojos él estaba fuera. Había abierto el portal. Y ése fue el inicio de todo.

Desde ese momento creé una conexión al mundo de las sombras, yo era y aún soy la unión entre este mundo y el del revés. Cuando enfrenté al Demogorgon creí que sería el final de todo, pensé que al acabar con su vida acabaría con El otro lado pero no fue así, lo supe en el momento que él dio su último respiro.

Estaba feliz. ¿Quién puede ser feliz al morir? Yo estaba aterrada de morir, de no volver a ver el sol ni las nubes, ni el sótano de Mike. Pero el Demogorgon no. Fue simplemente feliz y libre.

Yo quedé atrapada en El otro lado, al menos eso creí porque todo fue muy oscuro, pero tras un tiempo del que nunca tuve noción alguna, una puerta se abrió ante mí y Jim Hopper estaba justo al frente.

"Todo bien, _Jane_ ", dijo. Confundida por todo lo que pasó me eché a llorar y él me abrazo fuerte. Era más alto que 'Papá' y también más cálido, me acarició el cabello animándome a seguirlo.

Creí que me llevaría a ver a Mike. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo y decirle que nada malo había pasado! Y a Lucas y a Dustin, esperaba que ellos estuvieran porque quería saber qué era un postre y si podía combinarlos con waffles. Con suerte, Will también estaría ahí, vivo y sano, devolviéndole la felicidad a Joyce Byers. Sin embargo, nada resultó como lo imaginé.

Me llevó a una sala completamente blanca de sofás azul como el cielo a las 3:15 de la tarde. Me pidió que me sentara y comenzó a explicarme lo que ocurría.

"Crees que eres la conexión entre este mundo y el otro pero no es así. Has abierto el portal, pero no es ésa la razón por la que las sombras causaron problemas en nuestro mundo. El verdadero problema fue que le permitiste a la bestia entrar a nuestro mundo, ¿lo hiciste?"

Volví a pensar en el momento que mi radar interno captó la presencia de esa mente. Sufría, sufría demasiado y a pesar de que quería detenerse no podía hacerlo, ya no dominaba sus instintos pero su mente dolía. Pensé en el gato de aquella tarde, en lo injusto que sería arrebatarle la vida con tanta crueldad y supe que había sentido algo parecido con el Demogorgon. Me pedía ayuda, quería salir, ser libre y yo le permití la entrada a nuestro mundo. Lloré cuando caí en cuenta de esto porque causé más daño del que quería evitar.

Jim me abrazó nuevamente y cuando nos separamos, me limpió las lágrimas como lo hacía 'Papá'. Pedí perdón porque aún sentía la conexión con el mundo del revés y sabía que nada terminaría mientras yo estuviera con vida. No obstante, Hopper me calmó y pidió que le dejara terminar de hablar. Estaba tan apenada por todo que accedí.

"No eres tú", dijo con firmeza, "no eres tú la razón por la que el portal sigue abierto. Se trata de que en nuestro mundo hay una criatura que pertenece a las sombras y si continúa entre nosotros, el mundo del revés podría dominar el nuestro".

"Pero acabé con él, yo acabé con el Demogorgon".

Jim hizo una pausa y se apartó de mí. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y entonces volvió a mirarme mientras yo permanecía quieta, sentada en uno de los sofás.

Las imágenes que Eleven transmitía en las mentes de sus amigos se esfumaron de un segundo a otro cuando llegó a ese punto de la historia. Los chicos compartieron una fugaz mirada de confusión y luego se voltearon hacia la castaña.

— ¿Estás bien, El?—Mike se inclinó hacia ella visiblemente preocupado y le tomó la mano que ella tenía apoyada sobre el suelo. Eleven agradeció el gesto apretando suavemente de vuelta la mano de Michael, pero su mirada se mantenía fija en Will así como la del castaño estaba sobre ella.

— ¿Soy yo, cierto?—murmuró. Dustin hizo el amago de acercarse a él pero Will se echó hacia atrás impidiendo contacto alguno— ¡Dilo, Eleven! ¡¿Soy yo?!—La joven tembló sobre su lugar pero su mirada firme no cedió en ningún momento a pesar de que sus ojos se cristalizaban. William, en cambio, ya había dado la espalda a todos y caminaba de un lado a otro del establecimiento abandonado.

"Todo tiene sentido", pensó el chico sintiendo que su pecho ardía como si guardara bolas de fuego dentro de él. "Las pesadillas, el hambre, la sangre..." Byers pasó el brazo por su rostro para deshacerse de las lágrimas que resbalaban sus ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría sobre el suelo vuelto un mar de llanto pero no fue así. Guardó silencio, no miró a nadie pero se mantuvo en silencio cuando volvió al lugar en el que estaba.

Lucas se inclinó hacia él para decir algo, lo que sea que fuera, y hacerle sentir mejor. No obstante, la suave voz de Eleven le interrumpió con las palabras más tétricas que nadie creyó que podrían escucharle decir.

— Moriste, Will—habló en alto. Mike, quien aún tomaba la mano de su amiga, frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender, justo como hicieron Lucas y Dustin por su cuenta— Moriste en el mundo de las sombras y al reanimarte... seguías ahí.

— Pertenezco a El otro lado, eso es lo que te dijo Hopper y es lo que intentas decirnos—Eleven asintió en silencio.

Nadie habló en los próximos dos minutos a pesar de que Dustin moría de ganas por decir algo, por exponer alguna teoría que tenía en mente o simplemente para aliviar la tensión, aunque ninguna de las opciones logró convencerlo porque él mismo se negaba a creer la realidad que Eleven planteaba ante ellos.

— Dijiste que el Jefe Hopper era malo—objetó Lucas— ¿Por qué creerías en las palabras de un traidor? ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar nosotros?

— Porque es verdad—afirmó la castaña sin dejar lugar a duda alguna— Hop decía la verdad en ese momento. Él mintió después cuando dijo que quería ayudarnos-Eleven apretó los labios negando con la cabeza un par de veces, expresando lo mucho que la situación le molestaba. —Mintió cuando dijo que Will siempre estaría a salvo... Él mintió.

— Esto... No tiene sentido alguno, ¡nada de sentido! —Lucas volvió a tomar palabra al respecto.

— No—le cortó Dustin—, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Es... Es tan lógico que me sorprende que no puedas entenderlo—pareció murmurar para sí mismo dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el moreno quien frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

— ¿Eso fue un insulto? —cuestionó claramente ofendido.

— ¡No, claro que no! Al contrario—replicó al instante— Lo que quería decir es que, ¡es lógico! Si Will murió en El otro lado y revivió en éste, quiere decir que pertenece al mundo de las sombras y entonces... él es la conexión—explicó Dustin echando un vistazo rápido hacia donde Byers permanecía sentado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar.

— ¿Insinúas que hay que matarlo?

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Podrían dejar de opinar apresuradamente?—Oportuno, Mike llamó la atención de sus dos amigos y les miró con severidad. Lucas soltó un bufido al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho mientras que Dustin sólo encogió los hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

— El…—Will habló como si no hubiese escuchado la pequeña discusión entre sus amigos, fijando sus grandes ojos marrones sobre la chica. — ¿Podrías… seguir?

— Puedo.

Cuando las imágenes volvieron a las mentes de cada uno de los chicos, Mike se aseguró de no soltar la mano de Eleven.

Lo llamaron Proyecto **01**. Jim Hopper dijo que mi participación era esencial para el bienestar de Will, él dijo que todos ahí querían el bienestar de Will y yo le creí porque él era mi amigo.

Conectaron mi mente a la de él, por esa razón podíamos comunicarnos cada que… Él no lo sabía, pero cada que me veía en sus pesadillas, era porque estaba dentro de un experimento. ¡Uno bueno! Intentaba ayudar en todo lo posible. El objetivo era encontrar la manera en que Will pudiera abandonar el mundo y por un momento pareció funcionar, pero entonces él comenzó a viajar a El otro lado sin necesidad de conectarse a mi mente.

Todo estaba saliendo de control y yo no quería intentar más porque algo dentro de mí decía que ya no tenía arreglo, no conmigo. Pero Hopper insistía demasiado en que yo debía ayudarlo, que mis habilidades separarían a Will de las sombras. Intenté creer pero fue imposible cuando el Demogorgon apareció.

No era como el que conocía, no pensaba, no sentía, no sufría, simplemente estaba ahí frente a Will y él estaba tan asustado… Creí que la bestia lo asesinaría por lo que cancelé inmediatamente la conexión.

Hopper se molestó cuando lo hice, ¿por qué se molestaría si había salvado a Will? Ya no creía confiar en él y entonces rompí la promesa que le había hecho al inicio de todo. Me adentré en su mente y entonces lo supe.

No querían salvar a Will. Querían encerrarlo para siempre en el mundo del revés.

Entonces huí.

Toda imagen volvió a desaparecer. Si la historia anterior no era lo suficientemente confusa, lo que Eleven acababa de mostrar ante ellos era aún más confuso que el mismísimo Demogorgon.

— Me doy por vencido—se quejó Lucas tallándose el rostro con ambas manos.

— El Proyecto **01** no era investigar sobre El otro lado… Si no crear humanos capaces de habitarlo—explicó Eleven en su característico tono lento. Alzó su mirada y la posó sobre Will quien la miraba de vuelta— El mundo de las sombras no crea humanos.

 _Lo siento_ , resonó su suave voz en la mente del castaño.

— Ese mundo crea monstruos—completó Byers con voz grave.

— Robé algo antes de escapar—Eleven se apresuró a hablar sintiendo que era lo correcto que podía hacer antes de que las palabras escaparan de la boca impertinente de Dustin o que los malos pensamientos invadieran la mente de William. Su objetivo fue exitoso cuando la mirada de todos volvió a posarse en ella con gran interés.

Eleven soltó lentamente la mano de Mike y la llevó –junto a la otra– al borde inferior de su blusa para alzarla. Apenas había hecho un pequeño movimiento cuando los cuatro jóvenes soltaron una exclamación cubriéndose con rapidez los ojos o volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado. Wheeler era quien parecía más rojo que un tomate, mucho más que cualquiera de sus amigos.

La joven castaña restó importancia al asuntó y procedió a levantarse aún más la blusa mostrando sólo hasta la altura del vientre. Doblado en cuatro tenía una arrugada hoja blanca atorada en su pantalón, la cual sacó y colocó en medio, desdoblándola frente a todos.

 **Proyecto:** Habilidades controladas del mundo alterno.

 **Sujeto:** 01.

 **Nombre:** William Byers.

 **Clasificación:** De alto riesgo.

 **Líder de Proyecto:** Jacob Leester.

— ¿Leester? ¿Jacob Leester?—Dustin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó ambas manos hacia la cabeza, parecía que estaba por darle un ataque— ¡Es el jefe de las farmacias J&B!—exclamó en alto.

Mike se apresuró a inclinarse hacia la hoja gastada de papel y su piel perdió todo el color que apenas quedaba en sus mejillas.

— No sólo eso, Dustin—murmuró—. Es el padre de Debbie.

— ¡Genial, lo que faltaba!—espetó Lucas tirándose hacia atrás sin importarle llenar toda su espalda del polvo esparcido en el suelo— ¡Seguro ya le ha dicho todo lo que vio esta noche!

— No estamos seguros de eso—volvió a hablar Michael frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Lucas se incorporó y dirigió una mala mirada hacia su amigo pero no respondió nada en absoluto. — Bien, y si le ha dicho algo… ¿qué se supone que haremos?

— No creo que importe mucho si le ha dicho o no, antes debemos saber qué demonios es lo que ese hombre quiere hacer con nuestro amigo—objetó Dustin quien había estirado el brazo hasta tomar la hoja gastada y examinarla detenidamente como si se tratara de un crítico de arte.

— Creí que había quedado claro que me quería encerrar en El otro lado para siempre—espetó William y su tono áspero de voz sonó extraño en él, pues no era una persona que se molestara tan fácilmente y tampoco que acudiera al desdén sarcástico. Afortunadamente, Dustin apenas si le prestó atención alguna.

— Sí, ¿y para qué lo quiere?—negó de lado a lado— Esta hoja apenas es un pedazo de algo mucho más grande, un expediente. Seguro debe tenerlo en su oficina, en su casa, si tan sólo pudiésemos entrar…

— Hay una manera. —Ante la interrupción a sus pensamientos en alto, Dustin volvió su mirada hacia Lucas— Los Leester harán una cena de Noche Buena este año, justo como la anterior. Ugh, personas degradables, haciendo fiestas para hacer amigos—No pudo evitar aportar al final un comentario despectivo sobre la reciente familia de Hawkins.

— Sí, bueno, ¿olvidas que no estamos invitados?—ironizó Dustin aunque pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección hacia Mike quien –patéticamente– ya miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo no escuchar la plática entre sus amigos, más eso no logró detener a Henderson en su plan— ¡Mike, debes hacer que Debbie nos invite a esa fiesta!

— ¿Y yo por qué?—se quejó de inmediato.

— Porque está tonta por ti—respondió Lucas rodando los ojos— Además, no necesitamos estar todos en esa fiesta. Definitivamente Will y Eleven no pueden asistir, así que dependerá de nosotros tres y es claro que de nosotros tres, a ti es a quien jamás se negaría.

Mike pasó una de sus manos por su cabello al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo y resignado suspiro sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón. Necesitaban entrar a esa casa para hacerse propiedad del expediente de Will (realmente esperaba que el expediente estuviese en ese lugar) y eso sólo lo lograrían si eran invitados de la primogénita del acaudalado matrimonio Leester.

— Bien—cedió finalmente.

Una vez que el joven Wheeler dio su aprobación, poco quedó por discutir al respecto. Eleven les había contado todo lo que sabía (cumpliendo la promesa hecha momentos atrás), dejando en ellos tantas cosas claras así como un sinfín de dudas y la agobiante sensación de que estaban –una vez más– a la boca del lobo.

Dustin fue el primero en caer rendido y sus ronquidos daban fe del buen sueño que estaba teniendo a pesar de estar recostado sobre un bolso de dormir en el suelo de un establecimiento de comida abandonado. Will fue el siguiente, claramente agotado por la ajetreada noche y el exceso de información respecto a su persona que había recibido; por supuesto que necesitaba descansar lo más posible.

Mike, ya recostado en su propia bolsa de dormir, mantuvo la vista fija en Byers. Era uno de sus mejores y más grandes amigos, la persona en quien confiaría con los ojos cerrados y por quien pondría las manos (¡el cuerpo entero!) al fuego. Estaba enfadado, ¡claro que lo estaba! Pero una parte de sí, esa parte que le recordaba la debilidad especial que tenía por sus mejores amigos, no podía nunca enojarse con él. Al contrario, nunca antes había estado tan asustado, ni siquiera cuando Byers se había perdido tres años atrás.

— Estará bien—dijo Lucas al pillarle mirando al castaño. Mike giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y si no?—murmuró de vuelta pero ya no recibió respuesta alguna. Lucas había quedado dormido.

Wheeler dio una vuelta más sobre su saco de dormir sin lograr conciliar por completo el sueño. En la oscuridad (que no era completa, pues la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas del lugar) trató de visualizar la figura de Eleven pero la bolsa de dormir que ella ocupaba estaba vacía. Se mantuvo alrededor de un minuto quieto y entonces decidió por levantarse para ir en su búsqueda.

Bastó menos de treinta segundos para hallarla. Estaba en la que alguna vez fue la cocina del establecimiento de Benny. Caminó hacia dicho lugar y entonces ella alzó la mirada en su dirección, sintiendo su presencia. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro.

— No puedo dormir—se excusó la chica volviendo su vista hacia la mesa metálica frente a ella en completo silencio. Mike pensó en dar la vuelta y volver a su bolsa de dormir, pero se mantuvo estático sobre su lugar sin poder apartar su mirada de Eleven.

Ella no pareció notar que el chico aún permanecía de pie a pocos metros de distancia. "Seis pasos", resonó en la mente de Wheeler justo como lo había hecho momentos atrás antes de entrar al establecimiento abandonado. Seis pasos eran lo que le separaban de El, tan sólo seis pasos y no un mundo paralelo entero. Estaba viva, a su lado, en su mundo… y él jugaba al orgullo.

No lo soportó más.

Sin decir palabra alguna Michael recorrió esos escasos seis pasos con tal rapidez que la misma chica se sorprendió ante la repentina cercanía. El joven la tomó firmemente por los hombros y la acercó hacia su pecho, aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Eleven trató de decir algo pero todo lo coherente que escapó de sus labios fue: "Mike". Lo repitió por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez. Alzó lentamente las manos y enredó sus dedos en la blusa de Wheeler, aferrándose al cuerpo cálido del amigo que más había extrañado.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de medir el tiempo que permanecieron abrazados. Eleven cerró los ojos y casi sintió que podía retrasar el reloj tres años atrás; si se esforzaba, podía sentir en sus manos la suavidad de los almohadones en el suelo, sus fosas nasales se inundaban del cálido olor hogareño y sus papilas se derretían por el sabor de los waffles. Pero en ese momento nada más importaba porque sentía que su verdadero hogar realmente estaba entre los brazos de Mike Wheeler.

— Me alegra que estés en casa, El—murmuró Mike una vez roto el abrazo, apartando una mano que mantenía tras la espalda de la chica y elevándola hacia su rostro donde tomó un mechón castaño de su ondulado cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Ella sonrió. Sincera, inocente, hermosa.

— A mí también—respondió.

Lucía todo como un perfecto Deja Vú.

— Ve a dormir, El—sugirió Mike alejando su mano del rostro de la chica a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era permanecer toda la noche mirándola para asegurarse de que todo fuera real— El alma de Benny puede enojarse si no descansas—añadió en tono convincente cuando Eleven había empezado a hacer una mueca de reproche.

— ¿En serio?—cuestionó con ingenuidad, siempre creyendo en las buenas palabras de Mike. Él sonrió apenas y asintió como respuesta.

— No queremos que tu primer amigo se enoje, ¿verdad?—La joven negó de lado a lado. — Bien, entonces hay que dormir. Mañana será un día largo.

Mike tomó la mano de Eleven y jaló de ella para volver al centro donde todos permanecían dormidos. Le guío hasta la bolsa de dormir que había empacado para ella y se encargó de cubrirla perfectamente, colocándole encima el saco de su traje con el que le había protegido del frío desde su encuentro en el Baile de Invierno.

— Buenas noches, El—murmuró levantándose y andando hacia su bolsa de dormir.

— Buenas noches, Mike.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

La luz del sol colándose por la ventana fue lo que la despertó, recordándole que la noche anterior había olvidado recorrer la cortina de su habitación. Soltó un quejido que aumentó de tono hasta convertirse en un largo bostezo y finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la vista del patio trasero que su ventana daba como paisaje.

Se mantuvo recostada minutos más de lo que tenía acostumbrado entre las suaves sábanas de su cama. Pese a que deseaba seguir durmiendo o levantarse para ir en busca del alimento que su cuerpo reclamaba, su mente se negaba a hacer movimiento alguno. No podía pensar en nada más que no fueran los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en el Baile de Invierno.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Mike se encontraba a la hora acordada en la entrada del gimnasio, cuando ella llegó le miró de la forma más boba posible que había estado por echarse a reír justo frente a sus narices pero afortunadamente logró reprimir el impulso. Después de la compra de boletos entraron al maravilloso ambiente del baile invernal. Ella había comentado sobre 'Volver al futuro' captando la atención completa de Mike y posteriormente ambos fueron hacia el centro de la pista para bailar. Ella era buena bailarina, tenía un agradable historial de ballet que lo demostraba, más el joven Wheeler dejaba mucho por desear. A pesar de esto, Debbie se encontraba encantada con enseñarle un par de pasos para que fuera a su compás. Si las cosas hubieran seguido justo como las había planeado durante casi dos semanas enteras, ella y Mike habrían bailado una melodía lenta y entonces tendría un beso al final de la noche. Encantada correría al teléfono para llamar a Jennifer y hablar toda la noche sobre sus absurdos sentimientos por Michael.

Pero no, la noche había sido arruinada en todos los sentidos y ahora no sólo no tenía un beso de Mike (pues no contaba aquel gesto de despedida que ella impuso), sino que su compañero parecía completamente perdido por la extraña chica que había aparecido de la nada. ¡Y eso era lo peor! ¡La extraña castaña que de pronto aparecía! ¿Qué clase de truco era ése? ¿Y por qué todos habían estado repentinamente asustados? Por más que intentaba pensarlo nada claro llegaba a su mente y terminaba soltando una que otra maldición no propia de una señorita como ella.

No entendía en absoluto y si algo era totalmente cierto en esa vida, era que a Debbie Leester no le gustaba no entender algo.

— Es tan raro, ¡raro y loco!—soltó mientras pataleaba las sábanas hasta alejarlas por completo de su cuerpo— ¿Cómo pueden aparecer las personas de la nada? No seas tonta—recriminó para sí misma. No obstante, la extraña escena de la noche anterior seguía reproduciéndose en su mente una y otra vez, cada ocasión más vivaz que la anterior.

Ellos la habían llamado Eleven, como el número. Deborah era un nombre poco común e increíblemente horrible, razón por la que prefería ser llamada Debbie, pero, ¿Eleven? ¿Qué clase de padres llamaban así a su hija?

— Aunque ella parecía no tener padres…—murmuró para sí misma y volvió a removerse en la cama, soltando patadas y manotazos de un lado a otro. Finalmente se levantó gruñendo entre dientes y se sentó sobre el colchón.

Al otro lado de su cuarto apreció el reflejo de sí misma en el espejo de su tocador. Su cabello rizado lucía peor que cualquier otra mañana, bajo sus ojos notaba las ojeras causa del insomnio sufrido y de sus labios apenas notaba el color. Lucía terrible y su expresión asustada y confundida, no ayudaba en nada a su apariencia. Torció los labios levantándose de la cama y andando hacia el tocador para cepillar (si era posible) su alborotado cabello marrón.

En el camino, casi tropezó con una chaqueta verde militar. Soltó otra maldición de su gran repertorio mientras la pateaba hacia un lado. ¡Estúpida chaqueta! ¡Y aún más estúpido Michael Wheeler! Durante la noche, intentando conciliar el sueño, se había aferrado a la prenda ajena aspirando el aroma varonil que ésta destilaba. Por supuesto, creía que la chamarra era pertenencia de Mike, más cuando finalmente logró reconocer el aroma, se despojó de ella y la lanzó al suelo. ¡Estúpido Lucas Sinclair!

— Odio a los hombres—masculló tomando el cepillo y tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza, aunque al primer movimiento soltó un agudo grito de dolor al desenredar con brutalidad uno de los nudos en sus rizos. Dejó de lado el cepillo y tomó una liga roja de entre sus accesorios, bastándole sólo un par de segundos para hacerse una coleta sin importarla ya los nudos que aún tenía.

— ¡Deboraaaaaah!—gruñó al escuchar su nombre completo— ¡El desayuno, hija!

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!—exclamó de vuelta. Dio una última mirada resentida a la chaqueta sobre el suelo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla con fuerza detrás de ella al salir.

— Debes mejorar tu humor en las mañanas. —Dio un respingo al escuchar la grave voz y giró de inmediato hacia el lugar del pasillo dónde provenía, encontrándose con la figura alta de su padre.

— ¡P-Papá…!—exclamó ligeramente sorprendida—Creí que regresarías hasta esta tarde—musitó recargando su cuerpo sobre la puerta de su habitación. Jacob encogió los hombros y sonrió tenuemente de lado.

— Tu madre insistió en que volviera temprano, temía que no volviera a tiempo para la fiesta de esta noche. ¿Tienes todo listo, verdad?—Debbie asintió enérgicamente; una semana antes su madre le había llevado a comprar dos hermosos vestidos, uno para el Baile de Invierno y otro para la cena de Noche Buena. — Ahora, —continuó su padre y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho—, ¿por qué mi niña no me ha abrazado aún?

Debbie soltó una risa y corrió hacia el mayor, rodeándolo en un afectivo abrazo.

— Me alegra que llegaras antes, papá—dijo tras dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del señor Leester quien rió ante el gesto cariñoso de su hija.

— También me alegro—respondió— Anda, no hagamos esperar más a tu madre—le indicó dando una suave palmada en la espalda de su hija. Debbie asintió en acuerdo y caminó justo detrás de su padre— ¡Ah! Y debes contarme qué ocurrió en el Baile de Invierno, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se detuvo abruptamente mirando a su padre continuar el camino hasta bajar las escaleras y desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. "¿Qué?", se preguntó internamente a la vez que sentía su piel erizarse y su respiración volverse pesada. "¿Lo sabe? ¿Habrá salido en las noticias? ¿Y si era una niña perdida como lo había sido William Byers?", atacó a su mente de preguntas, la mayoría acercándose continuamente al acontecimiento famoso de 'el niño que volvió a la vida'. Negó bruscamente de lado a lado con su cabeza para deshacerse del mar de ideas.

— No, no es posible que alguien supiera algo como eso—murmuró para sí misma. Inhaló aire soltándolo tras un par de segundos, por tres veces más repitió dicha acción y para cuando se sintió medianamente tranquila avanzó con dirección a las escaleras.

Éstas desembocaban en el vestíbulo de la gran casa, a su lado izquierdo estaba el comedor principal y un cuarto antes de la cocina el comedor familiar, de donde ya escuchaba las voces de sus padres. Al lado derecho estaba la sala de estar donde una chimenea permanecía encendida manteniendo la casa cálida en las mañanas de invierno. Contiguo a las escaleras (prácticamente debajo de éstas) tenía lugar el estudio de su padre.

Avanzó a pasos lentos y cansados hacia el comedor familiar pensando en qué diría a su padre sobre la chica extraña que aparecía de la nada, ¿él le creería o se reiría de ella? Aún debatía entre ambos pensamientos cuando un insistente pitido llamó su atención. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre, cuya puerta permanecía semi-abierta.

— Eh, pa… Creo que te llaman. ¿Papá?—escuchó a los dos adultos reír y soltó un bufido disgustada por el hecho de que su padre no le había oído— Todo lo tengo que hacer yo—masculló para sí misma empujando la puerta y adentrándose al espacio privado de Jacob Leester.

Lo primero que notó del lugar (al que muy extraña vez había entrado en el pasado) fue el desastre de papeles que su padre tenía sobre el escritorio, aunque no tomó mayor importancia pues creía que el trabajo del presidente de una empresa farmacéutica tenía siempre mucho papeleo por revisar. Por lo tanto hizo a un lado la idea del desorden y emprendió la búsqueda del teléfono móvil que su padre tenía gracias a su bien pagado puesto, sin embargo no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado.

— Da igual, es víspera de Navidad, no tiene por qué atender llamadas de trabajo—susurró para sí misma apartándose del estante aunque un paso en falso casi la hizo caer sino fuera porque logró sostenerse del escritorio.— Ay, no…—se quejó cuando al momento de separarse tiró un par de papeles en folders amarillos sobre el suelo.

Se inclinó para recogerlos intentando adivinar cuál era el orden en el que se mantenían, pero entonces algo llamó escandalosamente su atención. Frunció el ceño ligeramente confundida y acercó el papel hacia sus ojos. En la esquina superior derecha de la hoja se encontraba la fotografía de una niña (alrededor de los doce años, quizá) con el cabello rapado. _Sus ojos._ ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos? Grandes, marrones, agotados, fue un fugaz momento pero el tiempo suficiente para grabarse en su mente. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en esos ojos.

Guiada por la inmensa curiosidad continuó viendo la hoja y leyó con cuidado las palabras a pesar de que la mayoría no lograba encontrarles sentido alguno. Sin embargo, poco importaron el resto de los datos cuando en el inicio de la información se apreciaba de un color negro más intenso que el resto, el número: **011.**

— Eleven…—murmuró— Oh, mi Dios, es ella…

— ¡Deborah, se enfriará el desayuno!—La morena dio un respingo y los papeles cayeron de sus manos. Con movimientos temblorosos tomó la hoja con la fotografía de Eleven y la dobló en cuatro partes, atorándola en el resorte de su pantalón pijama.

— ¡Y-Ya voy, mamá!—respondió. Se levantó de un salto del suelo para después prácticamente correr hacia la salida del despacho y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. "Puerta cerrada, como siempre debió ser".

Ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué su padre tenía una foto de la extraña chica? ¡Y regresaba de su viaje justo al día siguiente de su repentina aparición! Si nada era lo suficientemente extraño aún, eso empeoraba todo en todos los sentidos.

Debbie necesitó respirar tres veces más antes de entrar al comedor familiar y mostrar a sus padres la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

— Hola, familia—canturreó con alegría aunque su jovial tono murió a la mitad convirtiéndose en casi un susurro cuando miró a su padre. Jacob estaba al extremo de la mesa tomando de su taza el humeante líquido, café. "Debes decirle", murmuró su consciencia en sus pensamientos pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. No quería meter a Mike en problemas.

— ¡Finalmente, Deborah!—exclamó su madre levantándose de la mesa para servir un plato de huevo con tocino a su única hija. La menor rodó los ojos, resignada a que su madre tendría ese humor toda la tarde debido a la fiesta de esa noche y que, lamentablemente, le llamaría por su nombre completo en todo momento.

— Es que yo… Me distraje un poco—murmuró.

— Debbie, ¿qué tal el baile?—Fue su padre quien preguntó, con una mirada extrañamente atenta a la espera de su respuesta.

— B-Bailé mucho—respondió la chica mostrando otra sonrisa. Jacob carraspeó aparentemente no satisfecho por tal respuesta y dejó a un lado el periódico local de esa mañana. Debbie se sintió nerviosa por la mirada de su padre y se dio la vuelta andando hacia la cocina— ¡Muy divertido!—añadió jovialmente adentrándose al cuarto siguiente.

— ¿En serio?—escuchó la grave voz de su padre en ese tono que desde niña había detectado como un 'No te creo y te doy una oportunidad más para ser honesta, jovencita' entre líneas. — El diario de hoy dice algo sobre un apagón. ¿No te asustaste?

"¿Apagón? ¿Qué apagón?", se preguntó en pensamientos mientras tomaba una taza para servir café en ella.

— Ah, eso…—dijo en el tono más convincente que le fue posible— ¿Por qué me asustaría un apagón, papá? No fue nada, no sucedió nada extraño—afirmó aunque pronto se arrepintió de decir las últimas palabras creyendo que podía ser sospechoso. ¡Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa! Farsante la mayoría del tiempo, ¿pero mentirosa? Era lo más complicado que tenía que hacer.

Dio la vuelta hacia la alacena para sacar un sobre de azúcar pero la tarea se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando una cabeza asomó al otro lado del cristal de la ventana en la cocina, haciéndole pegar un brinco. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar soltar una exclamación y frunció el ceño (entre confundida y enfadada) al reconocer al chico que intentaba llamar su atención.

Debbie miró detrás de sí y una vez que tuvo la seguridad de que sus padres no se acercarían, corrió a abrir ligeramente la ventana, el espacio suficiente para escuchar la voz del muchacho.

— Debs…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mike?—murmuró volviendo a mirar tras de sí.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda—soltó el chico sin rodeo alguno. Debbie se giró hacia él enarcando ambas cejas ante la petición. Mike tragó en seco, manteniendo el silencio por unos segundos en el que se limitó a mirar detenidamente a su compañera. Parecía casi increíble que una niña luciera tan bien una mañana de invierno (exceptuando su enredado cabello en una coleta, quizá). El azabache tomó aire acercándose un paso más hacia la ventana. — Yo… Yo necesito tu ayuda, Debbie.

La expresión de Leester cambió al escuchar las últimas palabras, sintió sus pantorrillas temblar en el momento así como sus mejillas colorarse. Se sentía estúpida, como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo? ¿Mike Wheeler en su ventana diciéndole que la necesitaba?

— ¿En qué mierda están metidos?—soltó sin importarle un bledo sus absurdas hormonas pre-adolescentes así como el hecho de que había dicho una mala palabra en frente del chico que más le gustaba.

— Te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

— Mike, apresúrate—se escuchó una voz más. Debbie arrugó la nariz al reconocer ese tono pretencioso.

— ¿Ése es Sinclair?—cuestionó disgustada más Wheeler pareció no escuchar la pregunta, y si lo hizo decidió ignorarla. Deborah volvió a girarse hacia atrás y cuando se aseguró (por tercera vez) de que nadie entraba a la cocina, se inclinó hacia la ventana hasta que su cabeza estuvo prácticamente afuera a un par de centímetros del rostro de Mike. — Todo—determinó con el gesto fruncido— Todo lo que ha sucedido, sin mentiras ni secretos o se olvidan de mi ayuda.

— ¿Le dijiste a tu padre?—Debbie dejó escapar un gruñido al recibir esa pregunta de respuesta, lanzando una mirada de claro enfado al joven Wheeler. No tuvo que decir más para que el chico entendiera la respuesta, a lo que éste reaccionó con un largo suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Quién era ella?—preguntó Debbie— ¿Cómo apareció? ¿Por qué Will estaba de ese modo? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre? ¿Supiste del apagón? ¿La conocías? ¿Por qué la conocen?—las preguntas escapaban una tras otra de sus labios sin que ella pudiera –o quisiera– evitarlo. Mike tartamudeaba ligeramente hasta que alzó ambas manos y cubrió con éstas los labios de la chica, tal como ella había hecho cuando le invitó al baile.

— Te diré todo. Ven en una hora al inicio del bosque y te contaré todo. Lo prometo.

Deborah tomó las manos de Mike y las apartó con fuerza, disgustada por el abuso, aunque quizá sus palabras le habían disgustado más.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?—cuestionó recelosa.

— Porque los amigos no mienten.

Debbie Leester era la única hija de un ocupado matrimonio. Su madre manejaba las cuentas de una medianamente reconocida agencia de bienes raíces mientras su padre llevaba el mando de una empresa farmacéutica. Aunque había deseado siempre la compañía de un hermano o hermana, su deseo nunca fue cumplido y sus progenitores trataron de llenar su evidente soledad con regalos, caprichos concedidos y clases extra curriculares de arte o lo que fuera para mantener a la niña ocupada.

Debido a su crianza, Debbie era presumida, caprichosa e insegura (aunque no lo demostrara), ganándose en su lista de relaciones sociales más enemigos que amigos. A pesar de contar con la compañía ocasional de Jennifer Hayes en Hawkins, Debbie aún no sentía que se hubiese adaptado a la vida en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Mike Wheeler fuera de su casa, inclinado en la ventana de la cocina declarando que la consideraba una amiga. "Es sólo porque le conviene en este momento", gritaba su voz interior pero ni eso logró que en su pecho se instalara un sentimiento más que agradable. Nunca alguien le había dicho con tanta firmeza que le consideraba una amiga. Sonara egoísta o no su razón, ella decidió aceptar.

— Cuenta conmigo, Mike.

Si alguien le hubiese contado en ese momento la clase de problemas que acarrearía su decisión, Debbie Leester hubiera tomado un camino completamente diferente. No por ella, sino por ellos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Este capítulo es el que me ha costado más trabajo de escribir. Pasé días enteros frente al documento en blanco justo como Hiro Hamada en 'Big Hero 6': " _Nada._ _Es. Un. Cerebro. Inútil"._

 _Afortunadamente, todo salió bien. Bueno, 'bien' sólo al escribirlo, porque los problemas de nuestros chicos favoritos aumentan y créanme, esto sólo empeorará._

 _Si gustan saber más acerca de esta historia o mantenerse al tanto del avance que tiene, búsquenme en el perfil Nina Scherbatsky (Fanfiction) en Facebook. Recién lo he creado y en ocasiones se me da por publicar avances o hablar al respecto._

 _Nuevamente,_ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** _Disfruten de éstas maravillosas fiestas y sean muy, muy felices._

 _Hacia el portal de Belén, se dirige un pastorcito. Cantando de esta manera para alegrar el camino(8)_

 ** _Xxxxx,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	5. V: La misión

**_¡No estoy muerta!_**

 ** _Antes que nada, una muy enorme disculpa por tanto tiempo que los he hecho esperar. Les pido que me crean cuando les digo que no fue la intención y me siento extremadamente apenada por esto._**

 ** _A partir de Navidad, nada fue tan bien como quería, ni siquiera llegó a la palabra 'bien'. Este tipo de caídas ocurren_** ** _con frecuencia y todo lo que me rodeó en estos últimos meses simplemente me derrumbó._** ** _No tenía ánimos para hacer nada, ni para escribir ni leer ni siquiera pensar en esta historia._**

 ** _Ya saben,_** _cosas extrañas_ ** _que pasan. Al inicio no quería decir nada sobre esto (¿vergüenza, quizá?) pero finalmente he decidido confiárselo a todos ustedes, pues se los debo._**

 ** _Actualmente me encuentro en una situación complicada pero nada contra lo que no pueda lidiar siguiendo un tratamiento y con ayuda de mi voluntad. Hay días malos y buenos y peores y mejores, de todo, pero estoy bien, así que vuelvo a ustedes rogándoles perdón y recompensando a todos con este capítulo._**

 ** _Sinceramente, gracias por todo._**

Stranger Things y sus personajes ** NO** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama que se lleva a cabo sí, por lo que no hay autorización de ser publicada en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **El Valle de las Sombras**

* * *

 **Capítulo V:** La misión.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Caminar con un amigo en la oscuridad es mejor que caminar solo en la luz._  
— Helen Keller.

 **.**

 **· Hawkins. Noche del 31 de octubre, 1984.**

 _¡Eleven!_

Abrió los ojos al instante encontrándose con el techo blanco de la habitación en la que residía. El único sonido dentro del lugar era su propia respiración, rápida e inestable, como si hubiese estado corriendo hacia la cima de una montaña.

Una vez más escuchaba la voz de Michael Wheeler llamarla en sueños. _Sueños._ Ella no podía llamar aquello exactamente un sueño, era más como un recuerdo, una oscura memoria a la que otorgaba el nombre de pesadilla. Siempre había tenido pesadillas y se enfrentaba al hecho de que siempre sería de esa forma. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar si toda su vida fue no más que un simple experimento? Experimento. Graciosa palabra. Terrible, en realidad.

— ¿Jane?—Una grave voz al otro lado de la puerta, seguida por dos golpes.

"Jim", pensó la menor mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza como intento por liberarse de la mala sensación que sus recuerdos-pesadillas le dejaban. Los abrió lentamente al escuchar el mismo llamado de hace un momento; de manera cuidadosa se incorporó en la cama individual y llevó su mirada hacia la puerta.

Jim Hopper era la única persona que se refería a ella de esa forma. La primera vez que lo hizo, había sido un año atrás justo después de haber terminado con la vida del monstruo al que bautizaron bajo el nombre Demogorgon. "Eleven es un número, pero tú no eres más un experimento", ella se preguntó qué significaba aquella palabra pero antes de obtener una respuesta él prosiguió, "Tu nombre es Jane. Siempre lo ha sido. ¿Puedo llamarte Jane?" En silencio había asentido; por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo cosquilleó ante el nombre, como si supiera (de siempre) que tal como él dijo, ése era su nombre real.

Bajando de la cama, caminó descalza hasta la puerta. Giró la perilla una vez que llegó hasta ella y alzó la cabeza hacia el alto hombre al otro lado del umbral. Jim le dedicó una tenue sonrisa como saludo, una sonrisa que ella no fue capaz de responder en ese momento.

— ¿Estabas dormida?—La niña asintió en silencio para después dar la vuelta y volver a sentarse en el centro de su camilla. Desde ese lugar dirigió la vista hacia el mayor, quien lo tomó como una señal para hablar. — Iniciaremos esta noche —comenzó Hopper a la vez que cruzaba el espacio que le separaba de la cama para sentarse sobre el borde de ésta, mirando de frente a la pequeña niña— Eres la única que puede abrir el portal, por lo tanto, eres la única persona capaz de-

— Ver a Will—completó la niña en un tono bajo y carente de emoción alguna, casi como si se tratara de un soldado acatando una regla más dentro de su protocolo. Pese a que la situación era otra y ahora contaba con Jim como compañero, Eleven apenas podía diferenciar su yo actual del yo atado a los experimentos de Brenner.

— Exactamente —coincidió James— Intentaremos ayudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Eleven asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna y un atisbo de sonrisa curveó sus labios como toda respuesta. Jim, tras entender el gesto silencioso de la niña, extendió su mano en su dirección y ella la tomó casi al instante. De esa forma, con él guiándola al frente, ambos salieron de la habitación donde un largo pasillo de paredes blancas les dio la bienvenida.

No obstante, el concreto no era totalmente falto de color alguno puesto que había ocasiones en las que le permitían pintar en las paredes. James era quien le prestaba toda clase de crayones, pinturas y aunque también llevaba hojas de papel, no le prohibía explayar su pasatiempo en el derredor del lugar. Antes de abandonar el largo pasillo, Eleven giró la vista hacia uno de sus últimos dibujos. Se trataba de algo parecido a una casa de campaña. Su lugar preferido en el mundo. El sótano Wheeler.

— ¿Puedo volver?—cuestionó cuando entró en compañía del oficial al elevador de la zona. Jim oprimió el botón más bajo del control de mando para después girarse hacia Eleven quien lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que sus ojos lucieran más grandes y curiosos que de costumbre.

Hopper mantuvo el silencio alrededor de cinco segundos que fueron suficientes para que la castaña oprimiera con mayor fuerza la mano del adulto, exigiendo con ese gesto que respondiera pronto y con sinceridad. Los amigos no mienten.

— Claro que puedes volver —dijo él finalmente—, pero me temo que no será tan pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Primero debemos-

— Salvar a Will—completó Eleven una vez más apartando la vista del mayor— Lo sé. Es peligroso para sí mismo y para otros.

Jim la miró en completo silencio al escucharla hablar. Eleven era una niña extraña, después de todo, haber crecido ajena a toda interacción social e ignorante de todo lo que significaba ser un niño en el mundo, era normal que su vocabulario se limitara a lo que escuchaba decir a las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo la seriedad con la que se expresaban. Tenía tan sólo trece años, mas parecía tener el temple que cualquier mujer de cincuenta años podría envidiar con facilidad.

— Recuerdas bien lo que dije hace un año —observó el mayor para después soltar su mano de la de ella. El elevador aún tenía más pisos por bajar, por lo que él aprovechó el tiempo para arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla con suavidad por los hombros. — Joyce no estaba equivocada contigo, Jane. Eres muy valiente.

— Es el deber de un amigo.

Eleven había aprendido más del mundo exterior en una semana de lo que cualquier otra persona haría en una vida entera. Cuando ella hablaba de ese modo, expresando tal nivel de entrega y lealtad, era cuando Jim pensaba en lo afortunada que fue al encontrarse con niños como Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson y Lucas Sinclair. Ni siquiera él mismo, cuya vida destacaba más por las pérdidas que por las alegrías, era capaz de entender del todo el concepto de amistad al que cada uno de esos chicos se regía.

Después de todo, ¿quién enfrentaba un monstruo sediento de sangre en un mundo desconocido a la edad de doce años?

 _Los niños son ingenuos_ , pensó Hopper como respuesta. Pero se equivocaba con ellos.

— Muy bien. Es hora de ser la amiga que debes ser, Jane. —Jim se incorporó del suelo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante ellos, mostrando un ancho pasillo de paredes metálicas.

El trabajo realizado costó un año de trabajo entre los especialistas investigadores los ingenieros contratados para la realización de la cámara y el equipo oficial de seguridad, en éste último Jim Hopper figuraba como el líder.

Eleven volvió a tomar la mano de su acompañante recibiendo un firme apretón por parte de él como señal de apoyo. Ella asintió con decisión y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la única sala del lugar, de dónde provenía la luz.

— ¡Hopper! Ya era hora—saludó uno de los científicos con un tono tan jovial como su infantil sonrisa.

— Blake —masculló el oficial como saludo, haciendo claro la poca paciencia que tenía al científico menor. Jeremy Blake no rebasaba los treinta años y pese a su edad, era el líder del equipo para el proyecto que emprendería oficialmente esa noche de octubre.

A Jeremy pareció no importarle en absoluto el tono áspero con el que Jim saludó, en cambio, soltó una divertida risa entre dientes que logró irritar aún más al mayor, mas prefirió hacer caso omiso antes de enfadarse en serio.

— Buena noche, **011** —En el mismo tono falsamente alegre con el que saludó a James, el castaño claro se inclinó sobre el suelo hasta alcanzar la altura de Eleven y le extendió la mano. Ella lo miró fijamente en silencio, volteó hacia Hopper y entonces regresó la mirada al hombre de la bata.

Ella no se fiaba de hombres con bata.

— Estoy lista.

Jeremy volvió a reír fascinado por la seguridad que el sujeto mostraba. Sin ofenderse por el saludo no correspondido, cerró su mano en puño levantándose del suelo y dando la espalda a los recién llegados para acercarse a una puerta del salón.

— ¡Entonces comencemos!—exclamó abriendo dicha puerta.

La niña cerró las manos en puños y las abrió, repitiendo esta acción al menos tres veces en medio minuto. Había contado con el entrenamiento suficiente para controlar la entrada al Valle de las Sombras por un año entero, en los últimos meses no hubo error alguno por el cual preocuparse y era tiempo de abrir el portal una vez más.

 _Fui yo. Yo abrí el portal… Yo soy el monstruo._

— ¿Jane?—dio un respingo ante el susurro de James a un lado suyo. Eleven giró la cabeza hacia él y aunque trató de mantener la calma, sus expresivas facciones delataron el temor que comenzaba a dominarla. Jim se apresuró a apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de ella, tal como veces anteriores ya lo había hecho. — No hay nada que temer. Puedes controlar el portal, ¿de acuerdo?—Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Will—musitó recordándose la razón por la que estaba ahí. Una razón que compartía con James Hopper.

— Lo salvaremos y volverás a tu hogar.

— Mi hogar—repitió la niña en tono bajo, justo después una casi imperceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios ante el recuerdo fugaz de una pequeña casa de campaña en un acogedor sótano. Mike le esperaba ahí.

 _No eres un monstruo, El. Me salvaste, ¿lo entiendes? Me salvaste._

Con la imagen de su verdadero hogar en la mente, Eleven alzó la cabeza con determinación emprendiendo el camino hacia la puerta en la que Jeremy esperaba recargado golpeteando el suelo con la punta del pie como si se trata de un niño desesperado. Con la misma infantil personalidad se separó de la pared de un brinco al mirar a la niña cruzar el umbral y dio un aplauso volviendo al centro de la sala donde dos hombres más de bata le esperaban con carpetas en la mano.

— Daremos inicio—anunció el castaño—. Oficial Hopper, puede retirarse.

Jim dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Me quedaré aquí. El trato que hice exigía explícitamente tenerme de testigo en cada sesión de-

La risa de Blake le interrumpió.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba, _Jim._ —El joven se encogió de hombros cual si fuera un niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura y tuviera que fingir inocencia o arrepentimiento.

Hopper frunció el ceño con severidad y se acercó hacia el cristal que dividía la sala de mando al espacio experimental donde Eleven era guiada a una gran caja negra en el centro del lugar.

— Con el tiempo, aprendes a no encariñarte con las ratas de laboratorio. —La molesta voz de Jeremy lo distrajo una vez más de sus pensamientos, haciendo que lo mirara de reojo. El pálido muchacho miraba con extrema atención a través del cristal.

— No me importa el sujeto **011** , Blake. Mi trabajo siempre fue hacer que confiara en mí—debatió con aspereza.

— Me refiero a nuestro sujeto **01** , Hopper—respondió Jeremy sin siquiera mirarlo— Las fuentes dicen que mantuviste una estrecha relación con Joyce Byers en el pasado.

El gesto de James se endureció con seriedad.

— Ahora no es más que un punto a mi favor en este proyecto —contestó para sorpresa del científico, quien creyó la conversación terminada— De esa forma, me mantendré cerca de Will Byers si la situación es delicada.

— Sujeto **01** , Hopper —murmuró el contrario—, es un sujeto experimental. Y uno muy especial—agregó y al oficial le sorprendió que el hombre no riera con cinismo como solía ser su costumbre. — Lograremos dominarlo cuando la bestia dentro de él se libere. Nuestro primer _soldado de las sombras._ —En esta ocasión, Jeremy recurrió a su peculiar risa. — Pronto tendremos la guerra contra los soviéticos ganada.

— Señor, el sujeto **011** está colocado. —Uno de los participantes que entró al espacio experimental para cerrar la caja negra en la que Eleven había sido introducida, volvió al centro de mando para dar el anuncio.

Jeremy sonrió emocionado y se inclinó hacia el frente apoyándose sobre la mesa mientras miraba atento la escena al otro lado del cristal.

— 31 de octubre de 1984. Son las veintidós horas con trece segundos. El sujeto **011** se encuentra en la plataforma. —Uno de los investigadores al lado izquierdo de Jeremy fue quien dio inicio a la narración experimental mientras el otro garabateaba en una hoja en blanco los datos mencionados. — La cápsula está cerrada. Iniciando conexión con el sujeto…—movió algunos botones frente a él y la sala de experimentación se mostró completamente a oscuras, algo que cambió segundo a segundo hasta recuperar la luz, sólo que esta vez el ambiente lucía opaco, sucio, sombrío.— El portal está abierto.

— Conecta con el sujeto **01** —ordenó Blake a través de un micrófono al centro de la mesa. Era la única comunicación directa de la que eran capaces de tener con la niña dentro de la plataforma oscura. El castaño apenas giró la cabeza hacia uno de sus subordinados. —Estén atentos a cualquier cambio en el sujeto **011** así como en el mundo del revés.

Los hombres de bata asintieron.

— Parece que hoy alguien tendrá una pesadilla…—murmuró Jeremy— ¿Feliz Noche de Brujas?—añadió con una mueca torcida.

 _Salvaremos a Will y volverás a tu hogar._

Cuando Eleven abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba dentro de la caja negra, sino en el camino de bienvenida de la casa Byers. Aún lucía exactamente como la recordaba, los ventanales opacos y la maleza creciendo a las orillas del porche. No fue capaz de dar siquiera un paso al frente para aproximarse a la casa, cuando la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta y un niño de cabello castaño salió dando trompicones hacia el frente.

— N-No, no ahora, ¡no!—sollozaba presa del miedo.

— ¡Will!—gritó en su dirección. El niño, al escuchar su nombre, giró al instante hacia Eleven quien se acercó corriendo hasta él y le tomó del brazo prestándose como apoyo para que él dejara de temblar. Sin embargo, el hecho de verla pareció alterarlo incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿E-Eleven?—murmuró atónito— ¿Estás viva? ¿Estoy s-soñando? ¿T-Tú…?—No era capaz de asimilar una pregunta cuando una nueva llegaba a su mente. Jane comenzó a sentirse nerviosa sin entender de qué manera proceder.

Tanto entrenamiento de su mente para abrir, controlar y cerrar el portal se iban a la basura sólo porque no tenía la habilidad suficiente de tratar con Will y su crisis de temor como cualquier otra persona normal sí podría hacerlo. "No", se reprendió a sí misma y sostuvo a Will firmemente por los hombros haciendo que la viera.

Pensó en Joyce y en la forma dulce y maternal en la que ella le había hablado un año atrás.

— No temas, Will—habló con firmeza. El chico ensanchó los ojos aceptando mirarla de frente, posiblemente se sorprendía de que ella sonara y luciera demasiado real. No era un sueño. — Yo te explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?

— P-Pero…—Will parecía a punto de desmayarse. — ¿T-Tú? ¿Cómo…? Eleven, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Es un sueño?

— Te explicaré —repitió ella—. Todo.

Jim Hopper había dado órdenes claras sobre lo que Eleven diría cuando el proyecto diera comienzo; y así lo hizo ella. En su primer encuentro se limitó a dar la información necesaria que la llevaba hasta él esa noche, explicó su conexión al mundo de las sombras y la misión que ella tenía de liberarlo. No dijo nada sobre los hombres de bata o la implicación de Hopper, pues él le hizo prometer que no lo hiciera. _Todo es para salvarlo_ , decía constantemente el oficial durante el largo año de entrenamiento. _Si quieres salvar a Will, confiaremos uno en el otro. ¿Prometerás no leer mi mente en ningún momento?_ Ella había respondido de la única forma que sabía que podría hacer un amigo leal: _Promesa._

Cuando Will regresó a su casa sin la compañía de la chica, creyó escuchar un gruñido aterrador en el inicio del bosque y al voltear una sombra desapareció entre la oscuridad. Un segundo después, volvía al mundo correcto al mismo tiempo que Eleven abría los ojos dentro de la caja negra en el laboratorio.

— Lo hiciste bien, Jane —la voz de Jim resonó cuando la caja donde estaba encerrada se abrió, logrando que su rápida respiración se tranquilizara de tan sólo escucharlo. Jeremy, a un lado del hombre que sujetaba el micrófono, soltó un gruñido que parecía estar entre la burla y el disgusto; no era la clase de científico que veía a los participantes como seres humanos y tampoco gustaba de tratarlos de la misma manera.

— Oficialmente esto ha comenzado —anunció Blake levantándose del asiento y tomando las notas registradas de ése primer encuentro, al mismo tiempo que el personal llevaba a Eleven hasta el cuartel lejos de la zona de experimentación. Una sonrisa sarcástica curveó sus labios mientras miraba hacia Jim cuando la niña le abrazó— Las ratas son entretenidas fuera de su laberinto, ¿no crees?—se burló recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del mayor que poco le importó, así como un gesto desconfiado de la pequeña niña que arrugó su nariz. Jeremy simplemente guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Un 31 de octubre de 1984 en el laboratorio subterráneo de Hawkins, Indiana, comenzó todo.

Y una vez más era Eleven quien abría el portal, sin embargo esta ocasión desconocía por completo la existencia del monstruo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

· Hawkins. Noche del 20 de diciembre, 1986.

Esa noche lo comprendió.

No era distinta a las anteriores, la conexión fue tan corta como tenía que ser y en sus manos residía el mismo objetivo que había sostenido durante los últimos dos años, sin embargo algo definitivamente cambió la rutina. _Will._

Tal como si se tratara de un golpe directo contra el estómago, Eleven sintió su respiración abandonarle el cuerpo por varios segundos cuando miró la delgada figura del chico caer contra el suelo y dar sacudidas violentas, por encima de éste apareció una capa vaporosa completamente negra que a poco formaba una figura que ella había aprendido a reconocer tan bien. Era distinto al Demogorgon y al mismo tiempo no tenía dudas de que se trataba del monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Una vez que la sombra tomó la forma completa y casi parecía tangible, se inclinó sobre el menudo cuerpo temblante del joven ciñéndose a él como si fuera el lugar al que siempre perteneció. Sus ojos se ensancharon ante el descubrimiento al mismo tiempo que los latidos del corazón se aceleraron hasta tal punto que fueron lo único que podía eclipsar el gruñido inhumano que soltó la bestia de sombras. El grito de Will Byers.

— ¡WILL!—exclamó la chica corriendo en su dirección y tomándolo por los hombros, esforzándose por el único medio que tenía para alejar al castaño de la sombra, mas ésta se ciñó con mayor fuerza sobre su cuerpo y Eleven gimoteó asustada. No bastaban sus esfuerzos y sabía que no bastarían, pues en el fondo de su mente ya tenía la respuesta. — ¡VETE!—añadió con la misma fuerza con la que su mente impulsó a Will hacia el cristal de la ventana, devolviéndolo al mundo correcto.

Un gruñido se escuchó nuevamente, pero no fue capaz de distinguir si se trataba de ella, del monstruo o de Will.

— ¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho esa niña tonta?!—Jeremy Blake arrojó la carpeta que sostenía contra el vidrio de la sala, sobresaltando a sus compañeros de proyecto; su mandíbula se tensó por completo acentuando las venas de la pálida piel del rostro, sus ojos miraban con fijeza hacia la caja negra que se abrió en ese momento expulsando a la chica quien cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. — ¡Joder!—golpeó una de las sillas y se volteó— ¡Hopper! ¡Ve con esa maldita niña y-!—detuvo su mandato cuando cayó en cuenta de que hablaba, prácticamente, con una simple pared.

Arrugó el ceño de manera tan pronunciada que sus cejas bien podían forma una sola, volteó hacia un lado y luego al otro, hasta fijar su mirada en uno de los científicos sentados a un lado suyo, quien casi pareció temblar ante el porte amenazante del más joven.

— ¿Dónde está James Hopper?—siseó.

— S-Salió…—titubeó como respuesta haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva— Antes de que la conexión diera inicio, él abandonó la sala. Debió ser un asunto de import-

— ¡Tonterías!—Jeremy le dio la espalda dejando caer las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa de control. — Saquen al sujeto **011** de ahí. ¡Ahora!—ordenó con tal severidad que el científico de hace un instante no perdió ni un solo segundo cuando ya había tomado el micrófono para dar el mandato de que llevaran a la niña hasta la sala de operación.

Al otro lado del cristal, Eleven fue levantada del suelo –y no precisamente de la forma más amable posible– por los asistentes que rodeaban la caja negra; la joven forcejeó tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían para zafarse del agarre pero poco podía hacer contra tres hombres mayores y dado el desgaste mental al que era sometida en cada conexión, no tenía atajo alguno para escapar.

— ¡No, no! ¡Will! ¡Necesita ayuda! —gritó en cada intento por liberarse. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del centro de mando y ésta se abrió dejando entrar a la chica junto a los asistentes, Jeremy alzó la mano en señal de que la soltaran. Eleven cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. — Will… Debemos salvarlo, él…

— Shhh —Blake se hincó frente a ella de modo que estuviesen a la misma altura. Eleven alzó la cabeza, sus labios temblaban por la impotencia de querer decir tanto pero desconocer las palabras que necesitaba; cuando la palma del hombre se posó suavemente sobre su mejilla, ella apartó el rostro al instante.

— ¡Malo!—gritó viendo desfilar en su mente imágenes que no eran de la propiedad de su mente pero tenía certeza de que pertenecían al hombre frente a ella. Nunca había confiado en él y ahora tenía una razón justa para ello. — ¡Malo! ¡Mal-!—el sonido seco de una mano contra su mejilla izquierda la silenció antes de poder terminar la palabra.

— Odio cuando las ratas muerden —habló entre dientes en un tono de claro desprecio simultáneamente que limpiaba su mano en la bata que llevaba puesta. Eleven alzó la cabeza, entre sorprendida y enojada, entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a forzar su mente para devolver el golpe, cuando el delgado cuerpo de Jeremy se inclinó hacia el frente con un gesto de dolor deformando su rostro.

— No toques a esa niña —el oficial Hopper apresó el brazo de Blake contra su espalda con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sentir dolor pero sin dañarlo por más deseos que tuviera de hacerlo.

Jeremy oprimió los labios reteniendo el quejido que amenazaba con escapar ante la punzada de dolor en su brazo y espalda, en su lugar soltó una risotada cargada de burla.

— No tienes por qué ser tan amable con ella, ni jugar más al buen papá, ¡ahh!—se quejó, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo sabiendo que sus palabras habían provocado que el oficial aumentara la fuerza de la llave que lo tenía cautivo.

— Podría romperte el brazo en este mismo instante, Blake —murmuró Jim a lo que el joven soltó a reír por lo bajo.

— Tengo una mejor idea, querido Jimmy, podrías contarnos dónde estabas durante la conexión de hoy. ¿No crees que sucedió algo demasiado importante?—el agarre lentamente fue cediendo de fuerza hasta que soltó por completo al científico. Jeremy sobó la muñeca afectada con una mueca de hastío mientras se volteaba hacia el oficial. —Así que responde, Hopper, ¿dónde estuviste?

— Tuve una emergencia personal.

— En el momento más oportuno, ¿curioso, no creen?—habló en alto para que los presentes, quienes ya seguían atentos la conversación, se involucraran directamente en el asunto. Alguno que otro entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, mientras uno asintió dando razón a Blake.

— Tan curioso como tus salidas a fin de mes—contraatacó Jim alzando la barbilla, de modo que su altura pareció más de la habitual. Instantáneamente la burla que expresaba Jeremy se esfumó por completo dejando en su paso una expresión de sorpresa que se convirtió pronto en una gélida seriedad.

— Así que me espías—murmuró como si esta vez no deseara que el resto en la habitación escuchara la plática.

— Te doy la misma confianza que tú depositas en mí—respondió Jim.

— No confío en usted, Hopper.

— Exactamente.

El silencio cayó en la habitación tan pesado como un muro, los presentes permanecieron estáticos en las esquinas con la vista fija en el par de hombres quienes, a centímetros de separación, se retaban sin palabras. No faltó aquel que pensó estar viendo una confrontación que causaría la tercera guerra mundial.

— Hop…—la delgada voz irrumpió oportuna el tenso momento y el oficial se vio obligado a mirar hacia la delgada chica que se había acercado hasta él para tirar de su brazo con insistencia. — Es Will —separó los labios dispuesta a continuar, mas los cerró de inmediato al saber que ése no era un tema que debía tratar en medio de gente en la que no confiaba en absoluto.

James agachó la mirada hacia Eleven y el semblante fiero de hace un momento pareció disiparse ante ella. Como si saliese de un trance, parpadeó un par de veces y asintió apartándose del científico que aún mantenía su mirada sobre él, mas en ésta volvió a presentarse la expresión burlesca del inicio.

— Sea lo que sea que estés planeando-

—…te detendré—completó Jim como si él hubiese iniciado la oración.

A fin de cuentas, no importa realmente qué decía uno y el otro, si iniciaba Blake o Hopper, la amenaza era exactamente la misma pues lo único en que podían confiar era en los oscuros secretos que ambos protegían por conveniencia. Secretos que podían acabar con una nación entera.

Eleven volvió a tirar del brazo de Jim y finalmente él prestó su atención a la joven. Apretó su delgada muñeca halándola consigo fuera del centro de investigación, cruzaron el largo pasillo que los llevaba hasta el elevador y una vez resguardados tras las puertas metálicas, el mayor la soltó con cierta rudeza y golpeó el puño hacia el acero provocando que Eleven diera un respingo sobre su sitio, asustada.

— ¡Maldición!—gruñó golpeando con el otro puño. La chica se arrinconó en la esquina sin saber de qué manera intervenir ya que sólo un tema era importante para ella.

— Will… ¡Debemos ayudarlo!—fue entonces que la mirada del adulto se giró hacia ella y, por vez primera en tres largos años atada a ese nuevo experimento del que no sabía nada, Eleven sintió temor del enfado de Jim.

— ¿Por qué interrumpiste la conexión?—cuestionó directo. Ella titubeó. — Estaba tan cerca…—murmuró Jim a lo que Eleven arrugó ligeramente el ceño sin comprender.

— Will está en peligro—explicó ella en un tono de reclamo— Grave, muy grave. Él es un-, él es…—oprimió los labios deteniendo lo que estaba por decir, no porque no estuviese segura de ello, sino porque algo en la mirada de Hopper le hizo entender que él ya lo sabía.

— No debiste detener la conexión—él se pasó una mano desde la frente hasta la nuca soltando un pesado bufido, la severidad de su gesto no disminuyó en ningún momento. Mas eso no fue un impedimento para que Eleven oprimiera el botón de emergencia haciendo que el elevador se detuviera.

— Will está en peligro—repitió con seriedad. — Y tú lo sabías desde el inicio.

— No era necesario que lo supieras en el comienzo, incluso ahora—respondió Jim dando un paso hacia ella con cautela, pero Eleven arrugó con firmeza el ceño asegurándole en ese mudo silencio que no se acercara más.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te dije que confiaras en mí—le recordó haciendo el esfuerzo por suavizar la expresión en su rostro, no obstante la joven dio un paso hacia atrás dudando por un momento de sus propias conclusiones. — ¿Confías en mí?—inquirió Jim.

Tres años atrás, al inicio de todo, habría respondido afirmativamente a la pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo, poniendo su seguridad y la de los chicos que quería en manos de Jim Hopper, pero ahora todo era diferente… y sólo había una forma de no equivocarse.

Tendría que romper su promesa.

— ¿Qué haces?—Aparentemente, Hopper fue capaz de leer las intenciones de la muchacha y alzó las manos hacia el frente como si con eso pudiera evitarlo. — ¡No, alto! No lo hagas, Jane, prometiste no hac-

— Will está en peligro—repitió ella como toda respuesta e invadió la mente del oficial.

Debido al gran esfuerzo que conllevó la última conexión con el Valle de las Sombras, Eleven apenas fue capaz de indagar en los pensamientos más recientes del mayor, aun así, fue suficiente para entender lo ingenua que había sido durante todo ese tiempo cuando creyó que podía confiar en él.

Mike le había enseñado todas las buenas cosas de ese mundo. Sin embargo, el mundo se encargaba de enseñarle todas las cosas malas que podían suceder. Una de esas era que las promesas se rompían.

Mike no la llevó de vuelta a casa. Jim Hopper no protegió a Will Byers. Y ella no podía salvar a nadie.

— Querías matarlo…—murmuró horrorizada trastabillando hasta chocar con la pared metálica del elevador. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deteniendo las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos y negó de lado a lado, como si quisiera negar la verdad. — ¡Lo ibas a matar!—acusó.

— ¡No es lo que crees! Déjame explicarte, Jane. —Hopper hizo el amago de acercarse pero Eleven alzó una mano en su dirección y lo inmovilizó.

— Malo. —murmuró con profundo rencor. — ¡MALO!—gritó. En ese momento las cuerdas del elevador chirriaron y éste se puso en marcha.

La confusión ante esto se expresó en el rostro de la menor tanto como en el de Jim, quienes se miraron como si el otro hubiese sido el responsable, no obstante cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos descubrieron que se trataba de alguien más.

— Inmovilícenla—ordenó Jacob Leester a uno de sus acompañantes. Una mujer levantó una especie de arma y disparó directo hacia Eleven antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar para detener el rumbo del dardo. Éste se clavó contra su cuello y en menos de cinco segundos, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó contra el suelo.

Lo último que salió de sus labios fue el nombre de aquella persona en quien siempre pensaba cuando todo su derredor la hundía en la profunda oscuridad.

 _Mike._

El tiempo siempre fue un problema para ella. ¿Noche, día? ¿La una, dos, tres? Lo único que daba vueltas en su mente –aun en el estado semi inconsciente en el que se encontraba debido a los somníferos que bloqueaban su habilidad mental– era que tenía que escapar de esa celda que tan parecida era a cuando trabajaba para Brenner.

Necesitaba salir de los laboratorios cuanto antes, advertir a Will y el resto de los chicos del peligro que los perseguía, del peligro que rodeaba a todo Hawkins. Pero cada intento le era imposible, su mente estaba demasiado sedada como para poder responder a sus intenciones y no importaba cuánto golpeara contra las paredes, éstas no tenían ni un solo punto ciego para ceder ante sus no tan débiles puños.

Sin embargo, un instante en el que hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por vislumbrar un hueco libre de su mente para intentar abrir la cerradura de la puerta, ésta se abrió sin que ella lograse absolutamente nada. Por reflejo se arrinconó en la esquina de la pequeña habitación-celda expectante de la persona frente a ella.

Se trataba de una mujer avanzada de edad, cabello corto por debajo de las orejas y brillantes ojos azules que le miraron como tiempo atrás lo había hecho Joyce Byers. Mas la bata blanca que la mujer vestía le hizo retroceder aún más con clara desconfianza.

— Oh, él tenía razón, estás aquí—murmuró ella soltando un suspiro de alivio. — Debemos sacarte de aquí. _¿Él?_ , pensó la chica arrugando la nariz. ¿Se refería a Jim Hopper? ¿O a quién?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente volteó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma sin aceptar la mano que la mujer le ofrecía. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de angustia y miró por sobre su hombro.

— Vamos, pequeña, puedo sacarte de aquí pero hay poco tiempo.

Eleven apenas la miró para rectificar que no confiaba en absoluto.

— Tienes que salir y salvar a Will Byers.

Aquello logró llamar su atención, lentamente separó las piernas de su pecho y miró fijamente a la mujer frente a ella que le extendió un juego de ropa. Nuevamente miró por sobre su hombro como si en cualquier momento alguien la sorprendería en un acto ilegal (lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad), se incorporó del suelo donde se había inclinado para dejar la ropa y se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

— He puesto vitaminas, reactivarán tu capacidad—indicó hacia el frasco de pastillas naranjas que Eleven ya había tomado y que miraba con curiosidad, tras eso volteó la vista hacia la mujer. — Necesitas encontrarlo antes que ellos—dicho esto la mujer se apartó de la puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo. Eleven apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y mirarla desaparecer en uno de los elevadores.

— La planta baja…—murmuró para sí misma reconociendo el pasillo en donde se encontraba, volteó la cabeza hacia la ropa y miró por segunda vez el frasco entre sus manos.

Era la única oportunidad que tenía y valía la pena intentarlo.

Tomó dos vitaminas sintiéndose revitalizada casi de inmediato, fue hacia la muda de ropa y se la cambió tan rápido como le fue posible. Una vez lista salió hacia el pasillo internándose en una de las puertas, la pequeña hazaña le costó el encuentro con tres guardias, mas en esta ocasión sus reflejos fueron suficientes para lanzar a quien apuntaba hacia ella con un dardo contra la pared del cuarto, los otros dos sufrieron una conmoción cerebral que los hizo desmayarse.

Eleven avanzó entonces a una siguiente puerta, todo el entorno era metálico y la alarma de emergencia resonó con mayor fuerza en ese lugar haciéndola gritar tanto de susto como de dolor. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo, continuó hasta la portezuela sobre el suelo y bajó al drenaje. En este punto tuvo que correr. Corrió tan velozmente como le era posible llegando a un ducto que conocía bien, era aquel que desembocaba en la carretera del bosque.

Si conectaba su mente a los laboratorios, era capaz de ver a todos perdiendo la calma tras su desaparición.

Cuando salió al oscuro bosque tomó un profundo respiro alzando los brazos siendo inevitable el deleite que la inundó ante ese respiro fugaz de momentánea libertad.

 _Estoy de vuelta_ , se dijo sin evitar que una tenue sonrisa pintara sus labios, empero ésta desapareció al segundo siguiente cuando recordó lo que tenía que hacer y la razón de ese confuso escape.

Aún no confiaba en aquella mujer pero necesitaba salvarlos.

Tomó otra vitamina a la fuerza, pues su sabor era altamente desagradable, y entonces cerró los ojos concentrándose en encontrar la conexión que había unido a su mente con la de Will en el último par de años.

Cuando lo encontró, una melodía inundó sus oídos mientras el portal que creaba se abría frente a ella, el portal que la llevaría hasta él y daría inicio a un plan de rescate del que no tenía idea alguna cómo accionar. Estaba aterrada.

Pero esa canción… Le hacía sentir como en casa.

 _Come back, come back, come back to me…_

 **· Hawkins. 24 de diciembre por la mañana, 1986.**

Eleven tragó saliva ciertamente incómoda por la situación. Había sido el centro de docenas de miradas durante toda su vida, mas le costaba soportar la fijeza de esos grandes ojos sobre ella casi como si se tratara de la viva imagen del gato de antaño, aquel que no fue capaz de herir.

— Mike…—susurró inclinándose hacia él. El aludido volteó a mirarla al instante preguntando cuál era el problema. La chica miró de reojo hacia esa felina mirada fija en ella y volvió la vista hacia Michael. _No me gusta cómo me mira_ , habló a la mente del chico quien hizo una pequeña mueca al no estar del todo familiarizado con esa nueva habilidad de su amiga.

— Bien —asintió dando a entender que había entendido para después voltear la cabeza en dirección de la otra chica— Debbie, creo que estás asustando a Eleven con tu mirada y silencio.

— ¿Disculpa?—descruzó los brazos al tiempo que un semblante de indignación tensó los gestos de su rostro— ¡Ella me está asustando a mí!—exclamó señalándola.

— Deja vú…—murmuró Dustin para sí mismo entrecerrando los ojos, perdido en algún recuerdo del pasado.

— Aparece de pronto, hay un apagón en la escuela, conoce el nombre de mi padre, hablan de monstruos y dimensiones alternas, ¡es una locura!—alzó los brazos enfatizando el impacto de sus palabras, aunque nadie dentro del grupo podía culparla de reaccionar de tal forma, pues todo lo que les había ocurrido desde tres años atrás no eran más que una recopilación de sucesos extraños que cualquier persona normal en el mundo calificaría como locura.

— Sé que es complicado de entender, Debs…—la chica se giró de inmediato al dueño de la voz dispuesta a replicar de nuevo, aunque realmente no existía persona en el mundo que pudiera enfadarse ante la mirada amable que Will Byers tenía en ese momento; así que tal como lo hubiese hecho cualquiera, Debbie guardó silencio y se recargó contra el árbol dispuesta a dejarlo hablar. — Pero es real.

— Por supuesto que es real—espetó la chica volviendo a alzar el tono de voz, gruñó por lo bajo arrepintiéndose de su pequeño estallido y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. — No soy ciega, vi aparecer a esa chi-, Eleven —corrigió consiguiendo una tenue sonrisa por parte de la mencionada, Debbie sólo rodó los ojos con hastío y prosiguió— Tampoco soy sorda, he oído tantas historias sobre tu 'resurrección'—hizo comillas con los dedos—, una más patética que la otra, y esto que cuentan es… la historia más ridícula de todas, pero, ¡demonios!—soltó el aire con fuerza como si estuviese reteniéndolo durante todo su palabrerío, después de esto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se mantuvo de ese modo por un buen rato.

El resto de los chicos intercambiaron una mirada ansiosa, comprendían que tenían que dejar que Debbie asimilara toda la información adquirida (los sucesos de 1983 eran demasiado para cualquier persona y sumando los recientes, no les sorprendería algún desmayo), sin embargo cada minuto era esencial en ese instante y no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo por más considerados que desearan ser con la joven.

Mike hizo un gesto hacia Lucas, éste negó vehemente y volteó hacia Dustin quien frunció el ceño y negó aún más firme que el moreno, entonces giró hacia Will y las dos miradas anteriores también se fijaron en él. Conocían el efecto tranquilizador que su amigo era capaz de emanar así que resultaba la única opción.

El ojeroso chico dio un suspiro sabiéndose vencido, no obstante Debbie alejó sus manos del rostro antes de que Will emitiera palabra alguna y alzó la cabeza para fijarla por un momento en cada uno de sus acompañantes, quienes mantenían el gesto serio, ansioso y vagamente temeroso que habían tenido desde la noche anterior.

"Los amigos no mienten", había dicho Mike Wheeler considerándola como una más entre ellos. Quizá no era cierto, quizá sí lo era, pero lo único que Debbie Leester deseaba en ese momento era convertirse en alguien de confiar.

— Ah, siempre creí que Hawkins era aburrido—murmuró inclinándose hacia el frente para levantarse, el resto de los chicos pegaron un brinco creyendo que ella podría irse, mas Debbie prosiguió sus palabras—, aunque no esperaba esta clase de… _chispa._ —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para ocultar el temor que sentía en el fondo.

— Entonces…—inició Dustin sin dejar de mirarla mientras se ponía de pie—, ¿nos ayudarás?

— Los ayudaré —afirmó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, levantó el mentón y entrecerró los ojos como solía hacer cuando quería intimidar a alguien. — Pero tengo una condición—sentenció.

— Agh, tenía que haber algo detrás—masculló Lucas mientras se ponía de pie. Dustin, a su derecha, le soltó un golpe contra el brazo— Hey—se quejó de inmediato el moreno.

— Dinos—Mike dio un paso al frente con los puños cerrados, una manía suya de cuando se sentía ansioso por algo y pareciera entender que no puede lidiar con ello—Haremos lo posible para cumplirlo—, y sin embargo, hace el esfuerzo de combatir esa presión.

Debbie le miró con la misma determinación, mas su semblante cambió al segundo siguiente. Agachó la mirada oprimiendo los labios, cerró los ojos por tres segundos que susurró para sí misma, hizo una pequeña mueca y finalmente volvió la mirada hacia los chicos y Eleven quienes le miraban expectantes de su petición.

— Mi padre quedará completamente fuera de esto—sentenció con tal determinación que su mirada no dio espacio a dudar de que existiera la posibilidad de que diera su brazo a torcer.

Para sorpresa de todos él primero en objetar tal condición no fue Lucas.

— No creo que podamos hacer eso, Debbie. —Ella arrugó el entrecejo clavando sus ojos en la dirección de quien había hablado, aún con lo intimidante que ella era capaz de lucir, Mike levantó la barbilla sin dejarse vencer. — Tu padre es culpable de esto.

El semblante de la morena flaqueó al instante.

— Eso tú no lo sabes—musitó tan bajo que los demás dudaron que pudiera tratarse de la misma chica. Lucía herida de forma que Mike suavizó la expresión de su rostro antes de responder siendo consciente de lo severo que había sido.

— Su objetivo es herir a mis amigos, no puedo dejarlo libre de culpa —explicó. Debbie le miró fijamente por un par de segundos comprendiendo que por más amabilidad que Wheeler expresara al hablarle, ella jamás sería nadie que aspirara a siquiera igualar lo que Will y esa tal Eleven significaban para él.

— Entonces no cuentes con mi ayuda—volteó la mirada apretando los labios. Tuvo el impulso de soltarse a reír por el sentimiento patético de exclusión que la envolvió.

— Debemos pensar esto con calma, Mike —intervino Lucas ganando la atención de todos, especialmente de Leester quien arrugó el ceño a la espera de un comentario sañoso por parte de él, como era su costumbre. — No es que esté de lado de ella, preferiría comer sólo brócoli en la cena de Navidad antes que estar de acuerdo con Leester, pero creo que debemos aceptar su condición.

— ¿Qué?—espetó la chica totalmente incrédula de lo que presenciaba.

— Mierda, que no te emociones—replicó Lucas al instante dedicándole una mala mirada para después volver hacia donde Mike le observaba con alguna queja lista para escapar de sus labios, mas Sinclair levantó una mano para callarlo. — Necesitamos resolver esto lo más pronto posible. Además, ¿qué tan seguros podemos estar de que su padre es quien está detrás de todo?

— Él tiene razón—intervino Dustin en apoyo a su amigo— Detrás de un poderoso siempre hay alguien más poderoso manejando los hilos. No es sensato enfrentar algo que no conocemos siquiera, ¿no crees?—cuestionó instalando la duda en Mike quien torció los labios al sentirse acorralado. Como esperanza de salida buscó la mirada de Will quien encogió los hombros.

— Nunca creímos que Hopper pudiera traicionarnos—murmuró recargándose de nueva cuenta en el árbol resbalando hasta sentarse en la tierra claramente cansado, incluso lucía más pálido que el día anterior. — Lo único que sé con esto, es que debemos dejar de pensar en que sólo hay buenos y malos. Quiero salvarme, deshacerme de lo que sea que hayan hecho conmigo y vivir tranquilo con mi madre y hermano. El único objetivo es salvarnos, ¿no es así? Entonces hagamos eso.

Michael apretó los puños en una mezcla de impotencia y confusión; él siempre había creído firmemente que las personas malas debían recibir el castigo merecido al nivel de sus crímenes pero en ese preciso momento dudó. Él no era nadie para arrebatar un padre a otra persona, él sólo estaba en el medio del bosque por una razón: Eleven y Will.

 _No más peligro_ , oyó el susurro de Eleven en el centro de sus pensamientos, si bien su tono era como siempre –monótono y falto de emociones concretas– le pareció un reclamo. Ella tampoco deseaba enfrentarse al verdadero peligro. Sólo quería salvar a sus amigos.

Mike retuvo el aire y asintió.

— Aceptamos tu condición, Debbie. Es lo más justo ya que nos ayudarás. Así que…—caminó hacia ella extendiendo su mano— ¿…trato hecho?—La morena enarcó ligeramente ambas cejas, removió incómodamente su mano y finalmente la alzó para apretar la contraria.

— Es una promesa —corrigió acentuando una sonrisa en sus labios—, lo dijiste anteriormente. Los amigos no rompen una promesa, ¿verdad?—Mike dio un suave respingo ante su cuestionamiento, fijó du mirada en los verdes ojos de Debbie y sin quererlo un cosquilleo se instaló el centro de su mano.

— Así es —respondió esforzándose en ignorar tal reacción por parte suya rompiendo el agarre entre ambos cuando antes. De forma inconsciente miró de reojo hacia Eleven.

— La fiesta de Noche Buena comenzará a las siete de la noche. —dio anuncio sin prestar atención al nerviosismo del chico así como de la mirada fija que Eleven mantenía sobre ella, como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.— Papá dará un discurso de bienvenida a las ocho en punto, siempre lo hace así y dura aproximadamente cinco minutos. Tenemos ese tiempo para entrar a su oficina y conseguir los papeles. —explicó mirando también hacia el resto de los muchachos deteniéndose un par de segundos más en la figura agotada de Will quien aún estaba recargado contra el árbol.

— Descuida, Debbie, sabemos que hay obvias razones para que ni Eleven ni yo pongamos un pie en esa fiesta. —sonrió tenuemente.

— Si fueran otras circunstancias…—comentó ella haciendo una pequeña mueca. Pareció por un momento que no diría nada más y se marcharía, mas al haber dado un solo paso hacia atrás se detuvo volviendo la vista hacia Will. — Jennifer estará en la fiesta, quizá-

— Quizá sea mejor que no se entere de nada. —completó Byers titubeando en su débil sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es Jennifer?—cuestionó Eleven al sentirse fuera de la conversación entre los demás. Mike separó los labios con la intención de responder pero Debbie se apresuró a robarle la palabra.

— Es una amiga muy cercana de Will, mía también. Quizá la conozcas algún día —añadió con cierto orgullo impregnado en su voz al tener una oportunidad de recordarle a la joven que si bien ella tenía lazos con los chicos aún se mantenía ajena al presente. "Patética", regañó para sí misma pero no pudo evitar que la idea le hiciera sentir un poco mejor.

— _Amiga_ no es el término que usaríamos nosotros. —murmuró Dustin con ligera burla contagiando una sonrisa divertida a Lucas mientras Will sólo rodó los ojos.

— Por cierto, deberían conseguir una muda adecuada de ropa. La cena en mi casa es un tanto… ¿elegante?—Debbie se rascó la punta de la nariz haciendo una pequeña mueca, a pesar de que dichas reuniones fueran importantes para sus padres no le agradaba del todo lidiar con ellas.

— Lo sé —Mike fue quien respondió— Mi hermana vendrá en un rato. Esperaremos cerca de aquí, así que seremos puntuales a la cena.

— Ah. —se limitó a expresar asintiendo ante la respuesta levantando un pie para dar otro paso hacia atrás pero se detuvo y se inclinó hacia el frente invadiendo de nueva cuenta el espacio personal de Mike el cual ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de objetar cuando los labios de Debbie se juntaron contra su mejilla. — Nos veremos a las siete. No olvides tu promesa. —dio entonces la vuelta andando a paso veloz por el sendero del que había llegado.

En automático el chico se llevó una mano hacia la zona donde ella le había besado titubeando torpemente en respuesta: — T-Tampoco tú, Debs.

Dustin se rascó la nuca un tanto incómodo siendo el único que miró hacia Eleven. Ella aún estaba de pie junto al árbol pero él podía jurar que vio las piedritas y ramas a sus pies temblar a milímetros por encima de la tierra. La seriedad de la castaña no auguraba nada bueno.

"Mike, ¿en serio aún eres tan despistado?", se cuestionó para sí mismo sobre el estado de su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza. A veces no le era tan fácil poseer el don de ser tan observador con los que le rodeaban.

— ¡Will!—el mencionado dio un brinco sobre el sitio en el que estaba sentado y todos giraron hacia otra dirección del bosque reconociendo la voz masculina.

Jonathan apareció a la vista de todos cargando con un morral verde militar en el hombro. Nancy venía justo a un lado suyo llevando un morral que Mike identificó como suyo. De inmediato fue hacia ella recibiéndola en un rápido abrazo que la joven correspondió soltando una risa por lo bajo.

— Me alegra ver que están a salvo. —Fue Jonathan quien habló dejando el morral sobre la tierra y dirigiéndose hacia donde Will permanecía sentado extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse pero el menor negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Automáticamente la mirada de todos se posaron en William quien hizo una ligera mueca de incomodidad al haber llamado la atención de todos.

— Sólo estoy cansado.

— ¿Seguro? Será mejor que tomes un poco de agua.

— ¡Sólo es cansancio!—El elevado tono de voz de Will interrumpió la búsqueda de agua que Jonathan hacía en la mochila.

Tal arrebato por parte de su hermano menor le desconcertó y en base a la expresión sorprendida de cada uno de los presentes, determinó que no había sido el único.

— L-Lo siento…—La incomodidad aumentó considerablemente sofocándolo por breves segundos; quiso creer que se debía a la tensión que su grito provocó en los demás y no al extraño mal que vivía dentro de él desde hace tres años.

— Debió ser una noche larga para que despertaras con semejante humor. —Pese a las insistencias de su hermano, Jonathan extrajo una botella de la mochila y tras rotar la rosca, la extendió hacia el menor. Will levantó apenas el brazo para recibirla.

Mientras daba el primer sorbo agradeció que el comentario de Jonathan fuera suficiente para que la seriedad del momento lograra disiparse. Aún podía sentir la fija mirada de su hermano sobre él –era claro que estaba preocupado y lo agradecía–, mas el resto de los presentes pareció pasar por alto su pequeño desliz.

Ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. Ese abrumador cansancio sumado al frío de su cuerpo que le oprimía como si de ira se tratara, aun cuando ésta era una emoción desconocida para él.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, Nancy fue la primera en atacar a Michael exigiendo respuesta a cada una de sus dudas, a ella se unió Jonathan esforzándose en regular su voz en un tono más calmado que el de su amiga. De un momento a otro todo fue una discusión a alto volumen entre todos los presentes; Mike, Lucas y Dustin contestaban por cuenta propia (algunas respuestas sólo eran suposiciones, que uno y otro se detenían a debatir), a cada palabra la confusión crecía en los mayores provocando el nacimiento de nuevas preguntas cada vez más rebuscadas que las anteriores.

Will cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza contra el tronco, alzó ambas manos hacia su cabeza y cubrió sus oídos. ¿Era imaginación suya o su sistema auditivo sufría severa sensibilidad en ese momento? Apartando tal pensamiento, se limitó a contar hasta diez mientras llevaba un ritmo controlado de inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

 _¡Silencio!_

El grito retumbó dentro de su mente… y en la mente de los demás. Al igual que Nancy y los chicos, llevó la mirada hacia donde Eleven apretaba los puños con la vista fija hacia el frente.

— ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Ella podía hacer eso también?

— Ahora puede. —Respondió Mike a la pregunta de su hermana. — Lo siento, El. Creo que nos dejamos llevar —sonrió nerviosamente tras dar su disculpa. Eleven apenas asintió en su dirección y caminó hacia el centro de todos.

— ¿Cómo que _ahora puede_?—inquirió la mayor echando un breve vistazo hacia Eleven. Para aligerar el rostro serio de la chica, Nancy sonrió tenuemente recibiendo una respuesta similar en El; un gesto que podía pasar como un saludo entre ambas.

— Agh, Nancy, hay preguntas más important-

— Tengo la teoría de que su poder aún no estaba completamente desarrollado cuando la conocimos. —De forma abrupta, Dustin interrumpió la queja de Mike y dio un paso al frente expresando con emoción lo que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior; incluso levantó la voz e hizo movimientos bruscos con los brazos. — Es posible que fuera un desarrollo de su mente al que aún no era sometida. Su capacidad de crear portales y conectarse a las mentes es casi perfecta, por lo que hablar dentro de nosotros es parte del desarrollo de su poder. Digamos, de forma sencilla, una especie de _Jean Grey_ de los _X-Men._

— ¡Viejo! —Lucas se colocó a su lado para dar una palmada contra su nuca. — ¿En serio?

— Hablo muy en serio. —replicó acariciándose la zona afectada. Lucas soltó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos.

— No me refiero a tu teoría, bobo. —Dio una suave palmada sobre su propia frente antes de continuar. — Quiero decir, ¿ _en serio_ vas a hablar sobre tu teoría mutante en este momento? No sé si no lo has notado ¡pero estamos en medio de algo muy importante! En cualquier instante podrían atraparnos y llevarse a Will y Eleven. Así que ya basta de preguntas colaterales y respuestas ambiguas. ¡Dios! —resopló al final de su breve discurso cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Lucas tiene razón. —intervino Jonathan antes de que alguien más se adelantara. — El tiempo es esencial y no sabemos qué tan segura es nuestra situación.

— Menos del 50%, probablemente. —aportó Dustin en un murmullo.

Jonathan se limitó a asentir al comentario, para proseguir: — Sería bueno que nos explicaran primero el por qué no debemos confiar en Jim Hopper. —La mención del oficial fue suficiente para incluso acallar las respiraciones de los demás. Nancy oprimió suavemente los labios volteando hacia donde Will se concentraba en beber de la botella de agua, como si quisiera ocultar cualquier tipo de reacción ante el tema.

 _Es cierto_ , pensó para sí misma, _él veía al jefe Hopper como una figura paterna. Debe ser duro…_ Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado; no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, tampoco tenía la seguridad de querer comprenderlo, mas la determinación de su hermano menor por ayudar a sus amigos la mantenía de pie. Quizá era una forma de sanar la herida que crecía en ella tras la pérdida de Barbara.

— Eleven puede mostrarles. ¿Verdad? —Lucas dirigió la vista hacia la chica, animándola con un gesto a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

— No creo que debamos forzarla más. Con lo de anoche fue suficiente.

— Mike-

— Está bien, El. —Michael no dio oportunidad alguna para réplicas. Era consciente del agotamiento que conllevaba el esfuerzo de Eleven, además de preferir evitar otra sesión de preguntas. Ella asintió con la cabeza, apenas moviendo los labios para musitar un "Bien". —Yo les contaré lo ocurrido, pero deben tomarlo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

— No interrumpiremos, Mike. —Jonathan desvió por un par de segundos su mirada hacia donde Will se encontraba; oprimió los labios guardando el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de éstos y volvió el rostro hacia los demás, se sentó sobre la tierra del círculo que habían formado y esperó. — Adelante, cuando quieras.

No tenía la intención de adentrarse en una situación peligrosa como nadie de los presentes tampoco deseaba correr hacia las sombras con los ojos vendados, mas necesitaba saber lo esencial para proteger a quienes más amaba: su hermano y su madre. Si Jim Hopper estaba involucrado, ¿podrían enfrentarlo? ¿Podría convencer a su madre de eso? Tenía que y para hacerlo, no quedaba más que oír lo que los amigos de su hermano tenían por decir.

Nancy se sentó a un lado de Jonathan, lo miró de reojo antes de volver la vista hacia Michael (quien se había sentado frente a ellos). No tenía palabras suficientes, pero esperaba que su simple compañía resultara un apoyo para su amigo.

Mike carraspeó para aclarar la voz antes de comenzar el relato que anteriormente en ese mismo día ya había narrado para Debbie; afortunadamente, tratándose de su hermana y el mayor de los chicos Byers, podía pasar por alto los acontecimientos de 1983.

— Sucedió tres días antes del baile de invierno, cuando Will se desmayó en la escuela…

Eleven caminó hasta el árbol donde Will se mantenía recargado con los ojos cerrados; su palidez lo hacía lucir como si estuviera dormido (o _algo más_ que dormido), empero el crujir que hacía la botella de plástico entre sus manos le indicó que permanecía despierto. Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna y miró hacia donde Mike continuaba la historia. En el momento que tuvo que explicar sobre la aparición del Demogorgon en la última sesión del experimento, Byers dio un respingo sobre su sitio y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Eleven extendió su mano hasta tomar la del chico y la oprimió con firmeza; era un apoyo muy parecido al que Joyce le ofreció a ella años atrás.

— Tranquilo. —murmuró. —Estaremos bien.

Will no respondió a sus palabras ni al agarre entre sus manos. Sus pensamientos tenían una batalla propia en ese momento; ni siquiera la voz de Michael narrando lo que Eleven les había mostrado la noche anterior ni la pequeña discusión que tenían Dustin y Lucas a unos metros separados del círculo en el centro lograron estabilizar su consciencia para regresarlo al presente. Era parecido a un trance lo que experimentaba, ajeno a sus propias cavilaciones o sensaciones, siendo un simple espectador que algo dentro de él.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño; el pulso se le aceleraba, su interior había bajado la temperatura y además… estaba tan hambriento.

— Will.

Inspiró lentamente y los olores se mezclaron en sus fosas nasales con tal precisión que, de haber estado en sus facultades estables, se habría preguntado cómo era posible distinguir entre el aroma de la tierra, el tronco, el follaje o la sangre de una ardilla muerta a metros de distancia. Un cosquilleo de emoción recorrió su cuerpo desde la puntas de los pies hasta su boca.

— Hey, Will.

Inhaló con mayor fuerza, de forma inconsciente apretó los labios con suavidad y los separó para liberar un suave suspiro. Se sentía extraño, definitivamente era demasiado extraño pero ya no tenía voluntad alguna que le hiciera preocuparse por ello. Cinco, no, ocho metros y medio de distancia entre el cadáver animal y él. Era un sueño tan raro el que estaba teniendo en ese instante; al menos, parecía ser presa de un sueño.

 _¡Will!_

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Dustin hincado frente a él, a sus espaldas estaba Lucas de pie sin disimular ni una pizca su desconcierto, al voltear la cabeza también se presentó ante sus visión la imagen de Eleven. En tan sólo un instante, la voz dentro de su mente cobró mayor fuerza como calidez regresándolo a la realidad.

— ¿Uh?—musitó aún confundido. Ciertamente su repentina toma de consciencia resultó ser semejante al despertar de un sueño; repasó de nueva cuenta su mirada entre las tres personas que lo miraban y se detuvo en Eleven, cuyo semblante denotaba mayor preocupación que el resto. — ¿Terminaron de hablar? ¿Tan pronto?

Lucas enarcó ambas cejas mientras respondía: — Vaya que tu siesta fue profunda, Byers. —Will se separó con dificultad del tronco, mas la fuerza que había llegado a él durante el sueño pareció abandonarle una vez que abrió los ojos. Si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de la mano de Eleven que aún sostenía la suya, habría caído hacia un lado antes de poder recargarse otra vez.

"¿A qué te refieres?", trató de expresar pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios; afortunadamente, Dustin fue capaz de entender la confusión en su rostro por lo que procedió a explicar.

— La conversación duró casi dos horas. —explicó tendiendo hacia él una lata de atún que habían cargado la noche anterior. — Entre la explicación de Mike, las preguntas y de suma el regaño que se llevó cortesía de Nancy por habernos desaparecido del baile así sin más.

Will aceptó la lata, ya estaba abierta y tenía una pequeña cuchara hundida en el centro. Aunque se suponía que debía sentirse hambriento tras pasar la noche sin probar bocado alguno y gran parte de ese día, el chico sólo torció los labios y mantuvo el atún a una corta distancia suya sin dar cucharada alguna.

— Pero descuida,—Dustin prosiguió abriendo otra lata para extenderla hacia Eleven quien aceptó con una mueca de disgusto para luego mirar hacia donde Mike ayudaba a Nancy con las mudas de ropa—, Jonathan no se enfadó tanto, él en realidad-

— Estaba preocupado. —Jonathan se acercó hasta ellos llegando al árbol donde recargó el hombro e inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo para que su mano revolviera el cabello de Will. — Creí que te había perdido de nuevo. Das los sustos más desagradables, deberías ahorrártelos para el próximo Halloween, ¿eh? —El tono burlón con el que hablaba arrancó sonrisas en los dos amigos, mas en Will sólo se presentó una pequeña mueca.

— ¿Cómo está mamá?—En otras palabras, quería asegurarse de que Joyce Byers no supiera absolutamente nada.

— No sabe de esto. Cree que sigues en la casa de Mike. Hoy, antes de salir, le dije que yo pasaría por ti. —Mientras hablaba, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y se deslizó hasta sentarse. Lucas palmeó el hombro de Dustin para llamar su atención e hizo una seña de retirada, del mismo modo Dustin giró hacia Eleven e indicó lo mismo.

Dando una última mirada de preocupación a Will, Eleven se levantó en silencio olvidando (oportunamente) la lata de atún para ir en busca de otro tipo de comida. Waffles, por ejemplo.

— Jonathan… ¿Crees que deberíamos advertirle sobre Hop-?—Will hizo una breve pausa arrugando el ceño al notar que seguía llamándolo de ese modo. Un corto suspiro y corrigió el pequeño desliz. — Sobre James Hopper, ¿crees que debemos-?

— No, Will, no aún. —respondió exhalando con fuerza, recargó la cabeza contra el árbol y miró hacia el cielo. — Primero debo asegurarme de mantenerte a salvo.

— Pero si ella está en peligro-

— Hopper no es idiota. Si mamá confía en él, tratará de aprovecharse de eso pero no le hará daño; necesita su confianza.

Will asintió en silencio. Agachó la vista al atún en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la tierra, justo a un lado donde Eleven había olvidado su lata. Jonathan arrugó el ceño tomando de nuevo el embutido para extenderlo hacia su hermano.

— Estarán a salvo, Will. Tú y mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Me aseguraré de que así sea.

— ¿Y tú?—Finalmente pareció recobrar la fuerza necesaria para que su voz sonará más allá de un murmullo apagado. — ¿Tú estarás a salvo también?

Silencio. Cinco segundos perfectamente contados en su mente de absoluto silencio; nunca creyó que sería posible sentir tanto miedo en un tiempo tan ridículamente reducido. _Es mi culpa_ , pensó oprimiendo los labios, los arrastro conmigo. _Si algo les pasa a Jonathan, a mamá… a mis amigos, es mi culpa._

— Todos, Will. —Jonathan pasó el brazo por encima de los delgados hombros de su hermano y lo acercó hacia sí en un pequeño abrazo; la lata de atún volvió a ser olvidada en la tierra. El menor apenas levantó la mirada y la dirigió al resto.

Tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

— No deberías comerlos fríos, Eleven. —La niña hizo caso omiso a la observación de Nancy, apenas echó un vistazo hacia ella y volvió la atención hacia el waffle redondo que comía. Nancy soltó un resoplido de resignación, prosiguiendo con su trabajo de peinar el corto cabello castaño; colocó un prendedor con una rosa pequeña para sostener un mechón rebelde y dio una caricia final. — Bien, terminé.

Eleven tragó bocado, sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente pero ni el ligero cosquilleo de vergüenza le impidió preguntar: — ¿Bonita?

Nancy sonrió, asintiendo.

— Sí, Eleven. Te ves muy bonita. —Ambas compartieron otra sonrisa y justo cuando Nancy tenía la intención de decir algo más, un carraspeo interrumpió el momento provocando que volteara en dirección del sonido; arrugó la nariz al encontrarse con su hermano menor haciendo una extraña mueca. — ¿Qué?—Michael rodó los ojos y volvió a repetir la señal. — No te entiendo nada.

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti? Sólo… retírate un momento. —murmuró por lo bajo apretando los puños. Nancy enarcó ambas cejas y entonces soltó a reír con ganas.

— Oh, Mike. Si quería estar a solas con Eleven, sólo lo hubieras pedido.

— ¡Nancy!

— Ya, ya, tranquilo. Iré a asegurarme que las trampas estén puestas. —Era parte del plan acordado durante la conversación asegurar la zona del bosque donde esperarían a que Mike, Lucas y Dustin volvieran de la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Leester; si todo salía según lo planeado, no tenían que preocuparse de ser atrapados durante su espera. — Pero no vayan solos demasiado lejos, ¿vale? —Nancy volvió a reír con gracia, divertida de lo sencillo que era molestar a Mike cuando se trataba de Eleven. Llegó al otro extremo del pequeño claro en el que descansaban, Jonathan se le unió llevando la mochila verde militar para desmantelar las dos trampas para oso que habían conseguido.

Michael tuvo el impulso de seguir riñendo con su hermana, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, mas debía agradecer que Eleven fuera ignorante al significado de las palabras de Nancy, su falta de conocimiento en las relaciones sociales era una virtud en muchos sentidos; al menos para él, pues de esa forma no se sentía _tan_ avergonzado frente a ella.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— No, El, ya no. —arrugó suavemente el ceño ante el amargo recuerdo del sentirse traicionado, hizo una mueca y soltó el aire. — Bien, un poco. Sé que no es tu culpa, tal vez ni siquiera de Will, sé que nos protegían pero el saber que tú y él siempre, bueno, que siempre mantuvieron un contacto…—resopló hastiado de su propio enredo. — Agh, es… diferente.

— ¿Cómo _diferente_?—Eleven aún mantenía esa forma de mirarlo, como si en él pudiera encontrar toda la verdad del mundo. Casi lucía como un cachorro, curiosa e inocente, sobre todo de emociones que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicar.

— Estaba celoso. —admitió avergonzado. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, al menos, no con una chica. Sin embargo, Eleven era la excepción, siempre lo había sido, revolucionaba su realidad, sus emociones y cada pensamiento; él la había protegido pero ella salvó su vida y la de todos. ¿Cómo podía evitar enamorarse de ella? Sonrió tenuemente mientras Eleven terminaba de comer el waffle; extendió su mano hacia ella y resbaló sus dedos entre los cortos mechones de cabello. — Sí, eso era. Estaba celoso, El.

La pregunta a continuación no le sorprendió en absoluto, de hecho, la esperaba.

— ¿Qué es celoso?

Mike tomó aire antes de responder al tiempo que apartaba su mano del cabello de Eleven, aunque lo cierto era que incluso sus pensamientos formaban un lío grande con dicha palabra por lo que trató de ser lo más sencillo posible, sobre todo, quería que Eleven entendiera el _por qué_ las personas sentían celos.

— Es cuando algo que quieres está lejos de ti, como si perteneciera a alguien más. —torció los labios rascando su mejilla de forma distraída. — Cuando una persona que quieres a tu lado, está cerca de alguien más y sientes que estás fuera de ese cuadro, como si fueras extraño. Te duele el pecho, la cabeza y el estómago… y eso te hace enojar.

Eleven asintió en silencio mientras se limpiaba las boronas de waffle que habían quedado en sus labios, dando a entender que comprendía la expresión.

— También yo. —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Uh?

— También sentí celos. —Antes de que Mike preguntara en qué momento (o por quién) había sentido celos, Eleven lo tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro hacia el suyo a una distancia tan escasa que sus narices se rozaron con suavidad. — Cuando ella hizo esto.

Mike se quedó completamente estático ante tal cercanía; tragó en seco y sus labios temblaron sin saber qué decir, ¡ni siquiera podía pensar! Se preguntó cómo era que Eleven podía acercarse con tanta facilidad sin perder la compostura como a él le sucedía en ese preciso momento. Ella era una chica muy bonita, hermosa en realidad; rasgos delicados, grandes ojos marrones, sus pómulos se cubrían de adorables pecas y sus labios… Michael sentía que el corazón se escaparía en un segundo de su pecho, no sólo por lo bonita que ella era, sino porque se trataba de Eleven; así de simple lograba vencer todas sus defensas.

— Cuando ella hizo esto… no me gustó. —Las palabras de la chica lo devolvieron a la realidad, en mejor momento, pues su atención había vuelto a viajar hasta los labios de Eleven siendo invadido por el recuerdo de su primer beso.

 _¿Ella?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. No entendía a qué se refería Eleven, ninguna chica se había acerc-, _oh._ Cayó en cuenta de que lo sucedido durante la despedida con Leester no había pasado desapercibido para su amiga.

— ¿Debbie?—apostó a preguntar a lo que Eleven asintió provocando un nuevo roce entre sus narices que ocasionó otro cosquilleo en el rostro de Mike; se sonrojó hasta las orejas. — E-Ella no cuenta. —titubeó. — De verdad, ella no…—Guiado por el impulso que ya no podía retener, levantó su mano depositándola de forma suave sobre la mejilla de la castaña. — Ella no me gusta de la forma que me gustas tú.

— ¿Cómo amiga?—Mike rió por lo bajo y negó.

— No, El, me gustas como _más_ que una amiga. —Era consciente de lo complicado que sería explicar la diferencia entre sentimientos de amistad a los románticos, quizá Eleven no lo comprendería, por lo que su única opción seguía siendo la misma a la que acudió en 1983 cuando esperaban el pudín de chocolate en el comedor de la escuela.

Como si supiera lo que sucedería, Eleven cerró los ojos y sus labios se mantuvieron ligeramente separados; Mike sonrió ante el gesto y se inclinó hacia ella. El corazón palpitaba rápido en su pecho, su respiración le resultaba pesada de mantener así como el estómago le daba vueltas, pero de alguna forma le gustaba demasiado la combinación de sus emociones.

— ¿En serio, chicos? ¿Harán eso ahora?—La repentina voz les obligó a apartarse antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Eleven abrió de golpe los ojos y se giró hacia el intruso, Mike creó la distancia necesaria entre ambos y con el pulso vuelto un lío se giró hacia donde Dustin los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿No les parece un mal momento, un mal lugar… un mal público? —Dustin se acercó a ambos encogiéndose de hombros. — Quiero que sepan que hacen una pareja grandiosa, en serio, me gustan tanto como Han Solo y la princesa Leia pero, ¿no creen que deberían ordenar sus prioridades antes de un beso?

— T-Tienes razón, lo siento. —titubeó pasando su mano sobre su cuello claramente nervioso al haber sido descubierto; aunque bien, tampoco era como si hubiesen estado muy alejados del resto.

— ¿Qué es un beso?—cuestionó entonces Eleven. Dustin rió sin pena alguna tras la pregunta mientras que Mike se maldecía por no tener algún dedal a la mano que le salvara de ese aprieto.

— ¡Hey, chicos!—Lucas llegó hasta ellos interrumpiendo la conversación para alivio de Mike, quien no sólo relajó el semblante sino suspiró como si el aire le hubiera vuelto a los pulmones. — Es tiempo. Debemos ir a nuestras casas, comer un poco, actuar como si no estuviéramos al borde de un peligro mortal… Ya saben, simular ser normales.

— Lucas, amigo mío, debo decirte esto ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. — Dustin apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, como si estuviera dando un pésame. —Tu sarcasmo no es gracioso.

— No estaba siendo sarcástico, ¿sabes?—En cualquier otro momento, habría apartado el brazo de Dustin de un manotazo, quizá reñirían por un tiempo reducido y volverían a las risas, mas el tono que Lucas empleó fue suficiente para que la seriedad se cerniera sobre ellos como la nube negra de una tormenta.

La realidad era difícil de afrontar, por ello era que existían las televisiones o los juegos de mesa, los libros o películas, porque no importaba qué tan mal fuera la situación dentro de los mundos ficticios, los héroes siempre ganaban; la estrella de la muerte era destruida, los fantasmas atrapados, el Demogorgon derrotado con bolas de fuego y, sin importar qué, nada lograba derrumbar la unión de los X-Men. Sí, sin duda alguna, la ficción era mejor que la realidad que ellos estaban por afrontar.

"Podría evitar esto", pensó Mike desviando por un segundo la mirada hacia donde Will permanecía sentado, "pero no quiero y no lo evitaré".

— No es como si fuéramos a despedirnos de nuestros padres, ¿saben?—Dustin retomó la palabra, siempre oportuno para aliviar los momentos de tensión. — Sólo robaremos un archivo, ayudaremos a Will y es todo. No nos involucraremos más, no esta vez.

— No más peligro. —murmuró Eleven y él chasqueó los dedos.

— Exacto. No más peligro, El. ¡Bien dicho! Debería ser nuestro lema, ¿no creen? Podríamos incluso hacer tarjetas de Navidad y repartirlas por todo Hawkins. "El club de los cinco: No más peligro".

Una carcajada inevitable escapó de los labios de Mike y Lucas, éste último golpeó a juego el brazo de Dustin sin dejar de reír. Observando la escena, Eleven apenas levantó las comisuras de su boca para sonreír; quizá no entendía por completo la broma, mas la diversión de sus amigos le fue rápidamente contagiada hasta que una punzada en su mente le hizo desviar la mirada.

Will, aún recargado sobre el árbol, sonreía suavemente en dirección a ellos.

 _Estaremos bien_ , el susurro de la chica fue únicamente dirigido hacia él.

 _No puedes asegurarlo_ , pensó para sí sabiendo que ella lograría escucharlo a la vez que la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se debilitaba hasta volverse una línea recta.

— Recuerden. Nos veremos a una calle de los Leester a las siete de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?—Mike y Dustin asintieron ante la indicación de Lucas. — Una vez ahí, sólo nos quedará que la _señorita insoportable_ cumpla su parte del trato.

— Amigo, no nos queda de otra que confiar en ella, así que comienza a hacerlo desde este momento.

Lucas resopló, claramente en desacuerdo con el comentario de Dustin.

— Bien, como sea. —rodó los ojos y levantó la mano para enseñar las llaves del auto de su padre. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Espera un momento. —Mike pasó entre Dustin y Lucas, quienes le siguieron con la mirada cuando Wheeler cruzó el centro de su pequeño escondite hasta llegar hacia donde Will estaba jugando con la pequeña cuchara y el atún del que aún no había probado bocado alguno.

La sombra de Mike frente suyo le hizo levantar la cabeza para enfrentarlo. No habían hablado desde su trayecto al baile en la noche anterior, e incluso antes de eso, la situación entre ambos era demasiado tensa desde el desmayo en la escuela.

— Yo- / — Will-

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y callaron a la par, se miraron uno a otro compartiendo un apenas visible gesto de diversión ante la torpeza de ambos para lidiar con las reconciliaciones. Will agachó la cabeza por un momento, dejando el atún a un lado apoyó ambas manos sobre el suelo pero el esfuerzo flaqueó antes de que siquiera su cuerpo pudiera separarse a centímetros de la tierra. Mike se apresuró a tomarlo por los hombros y con un suave empujón le obligó a permanecer sentado; por su cuenta, Wheeler se arrodilló frente a él para estar a la misma altura.

— Siempre has sido el más honesto de nosotros.

Las palabras de Mike calaron hondo en él, casi se sintió como una bofetada o quizá un puñetazo marca Troy en sexto grado. Oprimió los labios sintiendo el nudo de culpa obstruyendo su garganta y escapando por algún otro sitio de su interior que llegaba hasta sus ojos, forzándolos a cristalizarse consecuencia de las lágrimas.

— Lo siento, Mike, de verdad lo siento. Quise decirte en múltiples ocasiones, pero… tenía miedo. —exhaló con fuerza, todo lo que había mantenido resguardado en su mente a través del paso de los años finalmente encontraba la salida, le permitía volver a respirar. — No sabía si Eleven realmente vivía, ¿cómo podía darles falsas esperanzas? Siempre creí que eran pesadillas. Y entonces apareció el monstruo… el demogorgon. Quería protegerlos, realmente creí que los protegía.

— Y te lo agradecemos. —Lucas había llegado hasta ellos, así como Dustin y Eleven, los cuales estaban de pie a espaldas de Michael.

— Pero, viejo —Henderson fue quien habló en esta ocasión—, nos mantenemos juntos, no importa qué, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Dustin había dicho eso demasiadas veces, especialmente cuando se trataba de enfrentar algún peligro en _Dungeons &Dragons_. Nadie había olvidado el juego en el que, por desacuerdos, decidieron separarse y los trolls les eliminaron de uno a uno y de esa forma perdieron el juego.

— Lo sé. —murmuró, un tono apenas audible para sí mismo pero suficiente para sus amigos. Incluso Eleven mostró una tenue sonrisa tras escucharlo, asintiendo en acuerdo con las palabras de Dustin.

— Cumpliremos esta misión por ti, Byers. —Mike retomó la palabra ganando la atención de los cuatro. — Y cuando hayamos conseguido el archivo, volveremos aquí y encontraremos la forma de salvarte.

— Ningún maldito mundo alterno nos arrebatará al mejor hechicero que hemos tenido. —Lucas recargó el brazo sobre el hombro de Dustin y sonrió ladinamente, demostrando cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser su voluntad cuando de sus amigos se trataba.

— Exacto. —Mike le tomó por los hombros obligándolo a que mirara directo a sus ojos. — Así que aguanta un poco más, tú y Eleven, pueden aguantar un poco más, ¿cierto?—Byers cruzó mirada con la chica a espaldas de Mike, ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente hasta hallarse a su lado.

— Lo haremos. —respondió Will tan firme como su agotamiento le permitió ser.

— Entonces no hay que retrasarnos más. —Dustin miró el reloj en su muñequera torciendo los labios al ver la hora. — Tenemos que irnos. Esta misión depende de nosotros tres, chicos. Y Debbie.

— ¿Por qué tienes que incluirla?

— Porque es parte del plan.

— ¿Acaso te gusta o qué?

Dustin encogió los hombros.

— Es bonita.

— Agh, imbécil. —Lucas apresuró sus pasos andando hacia el camino trazado del bosque que los llevaría hacia el camino cimentado de Hwakins, Dustin casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo sin detener sus comentarios por la simple diversión de fastidiar a Sinclair.

Mike rodó los ojos, un "Sin remedio", escapó de su boca a modo de susurro. Antes de emprender camino (o correr para alcanzar al par que ya se había adelantado), se detuvo frente a Eleven y extendió su mano en dirección a ella.

— Cuando veas los números: ocho, uno, cinco… estaré de vuelta. —Eleven aproximó su mano a la de Michael y tomó el reloj digital, era el mismo que había llevado en su muñeca tiempo atrás. "Ocho. Uno. Cinco", repitió ella en su mente colocándose el reloj y permitiendo que Mike lo abrochara.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse pero no hubo acercamiento alguno en esta ocasión, nada más que una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo.

— Cuidado. —murmuró ella.

— Ustedes también cuídense. —dirigió la mano hacia el cabello corto de Eleven, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja para después apartarse.

Dio una última mirada hacia su hermana y Jonathan, quienes se mantenían apartados de la escena pero aún los observaban. Alzó la mano en dirección a ellos como despedida; Nancy agitó la suya en respuesta mientras que Byers se limitó a asentir. Por último, detuvo su mirada en Will, separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero al último segundo se arrepintió.

Estaba por dar la vuelta para alcanzar a Dustin y Lucas, cuando el valor volvió de golpe contra él y dio un paso hacia William.

— Lucha. —ordenó ganándose un gesto de completa confusión por parte del contrario; carraspeó por lo bajo antes de hablar de nuevo. — Lucha contra ti mismo, Byers. Esa es tu misión.

Will inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender tan repentino y extraño comentario, relamió sus labios dispuesto a cuestionar a qué se refería o qué significaban exactamente sus palabras, incluso miró de reojo a Eleven con la esperanza de que ella entendiera el significado de las palabras de Mike, mas ningún cuestionamiento escapó más allá de las paredes de su propia mente.

Quizá porque Mike había dado ya la vuelta y llevaba algunos metros lejos de distancia.

O quizá –y era ésta la opción más probable–, en el fondo de su ser, entendía perfectamente lo que Mike había querido decir con esa simple expresión.

 _Lucha Will_ , repitió para sí, _lucha contra ti mismo. Esa es tu misión_.

En algún lugar de su mente, una risa entrecortada y cruel se burló de sus pensamientos. Una vez más, el hambre rugió con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la lata de atún a un lado suyo permanecería intacta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Les ha gustado? ¿La espera valió la pena? Espero que sí porque no quiero que me lancen a la hoguera. Sólo para evitar, ya me he mudado de país. Bromeo, ¿o no?_

 _Nuevamente una muy, muy grande disculpa por esta grosera irresponsabilidad. Siempre les dije que no pasaría del mes y rompí mi promesa. Mike estaría decepcionado de mí. ¿Me perdonan? ¿Por favooooor?_

 _Si gustan hacerse una idea de cómo luciría Debbie Leester, me basé en el físico de Camren Bicondova; en cuanto a Jeremy Blake (nuestro villanito), fue basado en Samuel Barnett._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, jamás me cansaré de agradecerles sus comentarios, sus favoritos, los follows, toda la ayuda y confianza que recibo de ustedes me anima para seguir esta historia._ _No haré promesas que no pueda cumplir pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por traer con ustedes actualizaciones más continuas._

 _Reto suicida: terminar la historia antes del 27 de octubre. JAJAJA, en serio que mil gracias por su paciencia. No sé qué sería de mí sin su gran corazón._

 _Lxs quiero muchísimo. Lxs quiero como quiero el magnífico trailer de la segunda temporada, así tanto lxs quiero._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	6. Importante NA

_Es verdad, estoy viviendo porque no puedo morir, pero no hay nada que quiera hacer._

 _Estoy con tanto dolor y soledad. La gente a mi alrededor me dice que recupere la conciencia._

 _Cada día tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y empezar a respirar._

 _Siento como que me estoy lastimando a mí mismo, no quiero seguir con esto._

 **— Far Away, Agust D.**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Sé que estarán decepcionadas y decepcionados por esta nota, después de todo, han esperado demasiado por la continuación, así que los entenderé completamente si quieren lanzarme algún tomatazo; ¡me lo merezco!

Mi intención con este mensaje no es buscar ni compasión ni lástima, sólo necesito explicar las razones que me han impedido continuar la historia al ritmo constante que había prometido. Tienen el derecho de saberlo, así como yo tengo el derecho de liberarme y no quedarme callada (porque ya lo he hecho por mucho tiempo).

 _No estoy bien._

Escribí sobre esto en la nota de autora del capítulo anterior, fui bastante ambigua y me esforcé en mostrarme fuerte, esperanzada, pero no me sentía así en absoluto. No estoy bien, tengo que admitirlo porque es lo que debemos hacer cuando hay complicaciones: hablar.

Estoy en depresión. No se trata de un estado reciente, en realidad he estado deprimida por poco más de un año, pero no dije absolutamente nada. _Estoy bien. No hay razones para sentirme así. Puedo salir sola de esto._ Me equivoqué. Es un proceso lento, que te devora sin que puedas notarlo; poco a poco me hundía más y más en toda esta mierda, hasta que colapsé y las consecuencias fueron extremas.

Debido al estado que me encuentro, es normal que magnifique mis malos pensamientos, mis emociones o los sentimientos negativos. Hay una cura, por supuesto que la hay. Llegué a ella debido a que me cansé del silencio; así que aquí estoy ahora, a un paso de iniciar el tratamiento y con el apoyo de algunos amigos.

He puesto demasiado esfuerzo y amor en esta historia, no quiero dejarla a medias y no lo haré. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, realmente no puedo escribir. Me he esforzado, porque lo merecen, pero apenas logro plasmar unas cuantas palabras y es muy difícil. Mi mente jode mucho y lo último que he escrito es sobre lo que vivo (si dan un vistazo a mis más recientes obras, pueden notarlo).

[Aunque si tienen ganas de ST, publiqué un one-shot Mileven, _**Concesión**_ , pueden buscarlo].

No les mentiré, es muy difícil, pero de verdad me estoy esforzando, de verdad quiero que esto se detenga porque me está haciendo muchísimo daño.

Sé que cada quien tiene su propia vida e historia, si se han sentido identificados con esto, no teman en decirlo. Pueden comentar aquí, pueden hablar con un amigo o una amiga, con mamá, papá o hermano/hermana. El silencio no es una opción cuando nos sentimos mal.

Somos seres humanos y humanas, no perfecciones.

 _La depresión es la principal causa de problemas de salud y discapacidad en todo el mundo; intervienen factores psicológicos, sociales, biológicos, ambientales y culturales. Más de 300 mil millones de personas viven con depresión un incremento de más del 18% entre 2005 y 2015._

 _Provoca angustia mental y afecta a la capacidad de las personas para llevar a cabo incluso las tareas cotidianas más simples, lo que tiene en ocasiones efectos nefastos sobre las relaciones con la familia y los amigos y sobre la capacidad de ganarse la vida._

 _La falta de apoyo a las personas con trastornos mentales, junto con el miedo al estigma, impiden que muchos accedan al tratamiento que necesitan para vivir vidas saludables y productivas._

 _En el peor de los casos, la depresión puede provocar el suicidio, que actualmente es la segunda causa de muerte entre las personas de 15 a 29 años de edad.  
_

 ** _Datos recabados de la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) 2017._**

A veces tenemos miedo: _¿Qué dirán? Sé que no hay razones para sentirme triste. Hay personas que viven peor. Hay personas muriendo. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo? ¿Qué van a pensar mis padres? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Qué hay de la escuela? No puedo llorar. Debo estar bien. Estoy bien._ Pero no estamos bien, no podemos engañar este dolor. Al final de la historia, sólo nos hacemos daño, nos quedamos en soledad y nadie escuchará jamás el grito de ayuda que -aunque quisimos esconder- siempre estuvo presente.

Por favor, te lo ruego, si estás pasando por una situación que no puedes controlar, que te lastima, si tu mente es ruidosa y los demonios se incrementan, habla con alguien al respecto. No eres débil ni estúpidx, no es patético ni una tontería; pedir ayuda no es de cobardes.

De igual modo, si hay quien necesita tu ayuda, tiende tu mano; regala una sonrisa, un cumplido, un comentario de apoyo, haz sentir a esa persona que no está sola, que es fuerte, que todo puede cambiar y mejorar. Es tan fácil salvar una vida.

¡Me esforzaré! Es una promesa.

Gracias por leer, sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo.

P.D. ¿Les gustó la segunda temporada? ¡A MÍ ME FASCINÓ! Del 1 al 10, le doy 11. ¿Cuáles fueron sus momentos favoritos? ¿Qué no les gustó? ¿Max/Lucas o Debbie/Lucas? okya.

P.D2 Varias situaciones que ocurrieron, estaban planeadas para esta historia. Confío en que regresaré pronto y verán a lo que me refiero.

P.D3 Yo siempre dije que Steve merecía algo mejor. ¡Él tendrá justicia en mi historia! Y no me hablen de Nancy, que sigo enojada con ella.

P.D4 Lxs amo.


End file.
